<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden shone, a curse for crown by markrupok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715346">golden shone, a curse for crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrupok/pseuds/markrupok'>markrupok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Princes &amp; Princesses, Swordfighting, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Tags Are Hard, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vampires, Wolf Pack, Wolf!Haechan, markhyuck, vampire!Mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrupok/pseuds/markrupok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had sworn to the thorns by deed, not by his will nor his needs. He will be marrying a man that's been hating him for ages, from another race that's cruel enough for bleeding.</p><p>The world has been merciful, not to the prince of the vampires, the infamous Mark Lee, a lonely one yet ruthless and strong-willed as he accidentally marked the alpha's favorite child— a wolf who goes by the name Donghyuck.</p><p>"Our worlds aren't the same." But would love be forbidden if it was marked by the moon goddess herself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to whites and golds, we bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone, this would be my first chaptered fic to be published in AO3 and I'm expecting everyone to guide me! </p><p>read at your own risk. this story might contain explicit content, the mentions of blood, death and other things to trigger someone.</p><p>english is not my first language, please understand. plagiarism is a crime. the next chapter will be published after i see if poeple really reads because it's hard to write 5k words chapter and no one reads ):</p><p>also posted in my wattpad account markrupok!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark is anxiously chewing his lowerlip as he avoids his gaze from his father. How was this too much for the young prince? It was all dark and red, never in his life he has been this nervous. Probably not because of what he did, the prince Mark has been proper and prim but pride and prude are also seen. He was a great heir, flawless but terrifying, a flower but not just a flower, a rose that's filled with thorns when touched you'll flinch and bleed. He was the glory their kingdom as been seeking, a trophy from a war they've won, a medal and honor for everyone's hardworking hands. He was magical.</p><p>The prince tried to compose himself. There is nothing to worry about, that's what is on his mind. He will, and always be, the heir and no one can bethrone him. No one is more willing, no but also more deserving than the Prince Mark of the greatest kingdom of Apolians. He was infact, as told by the oracle and the monks themselves is the strongest vampire to exist, stronger than the first one to live. The reason why he've got such confidence, a chin always up, forhead always on the sky when it was mandatory to serve and protect the prince, an order and rule to honor him as if he was their god— he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, I can fix this," and yet mark speaks, not plead nor cry but who would know? He was not sarcastic nor even asking for pity, he was emotionless and unmoving. Stoic on his velvety cushion throne, placed at the other side of the oval long table of the dining. No one can read the prince, not even his own mother, the one who raised, fed, dressed and bathe him. How did the prince come to this situation? Being woke and open to the real world indeed changes a person. </p><p> </p><p>Mark regrets what he did that night. He shouldn't have accepted his mortal enemy's challenge. He could've just been the better person who thinks of the out come of his actions and words but he was blinded by his pride and ego. He reasoned, it was all in his nature! A prince shouldn't backed down into a challenge,  as what his grandfather always says. He should be mighty as a knight, cleaver as a monk and prideful as a king. He should never turn down a challenge— not to the reason for he was matured but because he should show he should never be taken lightly and now what does his fighting gotten him into? He's now at the pits of his own hell, suffering and being sentenced.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he's Mark Lee, the great and proud! The crowned prince of the vampires of the north, the strongest kingdom to ever exist in their own little world, the heir of Apolians. The only pure blooded vampire to ever live, coming from the very same and one bloodline. He's special, very. He's more than just a vampire because as what the prophecy says, he'll save all of the races of their world. With these pressure put into him, his parents were forced to make him live a strong life. He call it "miserable, undesirable, a pity, an enormous of dirt and mud to swim." He sighs, ofcourse he should be fearsome and powerful that would make his subjects kneel onto him.</p><p>A knock on the door, the dining hall was empty. The queen has been missing since the first meal of the day, Mark is guessing it was from his father's orders. Their whole family had another story, their own bloodline is sacred and his parents were from the first generations of pure bloods. Another knock, coming from the gigantic door that's been closed since the first meal of the day, a young maiden, a one of which her mother would like him to marry. Beautiful in white, a pure blood from her mother's side. His second cousin. No, probably third? Fourth? Who cares? As long as they'll keep the bloodline, they would take anyone from their family.</p><p>"The Queen asked to be in this meeting, Your Highness." She's polite, bowing as she said those sweet words from her pink and pouty lips. Mark desires her, everyone would anyway, but probably that would be before. Before he has gotten into this situation he is in right now. She was on her white silky dress, the floor is too dirty for it's been touching her beautiful cloth. She's naturally beautiful but a little make up has been insisted, as Mark guessed, by the Queen that she should wear some. It was said that she'll look more presentable and desirable for the prince he was about to marry... was.</p><p>"Tell her she can't. This is a man's conversation and a beautiful flower can meddle." Said Mark's father with a hard expression.</p><p>Mark, not just him, but the whole kingdom knows how much his father despise the stubborness of his married Queen. She gets anything she wants, she was spoiled with golds and shining silvers none, not even a whip nor the tiniest object can touch her. The Queen's mate, the King, love how he can ravish the Queen, all by himself. No one to share with, he was selfish but not for love, he was selfish for his own pleasure. To release and to abuse his wife's body, that's what he want.</p><p>"But Your Grace—" and the Queen barged inside the room, head held up high, entering the dining and sitting right beside her king.</p><p>A handkerchief on her gloved hand, she carefully moved her hair to her back, a sign that she's neat and ready to be presented to the whole audience. Her black velvety dress flows on the ground, surrounded with red laces like a lava on a molten rock. Her red lips, an apple or even the blood would be ashamed. Her eyes are black, unlike her son's, she was a perfect Queen for the King, the reason why the King married her. Her white skin, it was vase that was untouched, old but not rusty, vintage but not brown. She was bendable, she wasn't that hard to break, she's a vase after all. One wrong move and she will begone.</p><p>"My Queen—"</p><p>"This is my son's life!" Insisted by the Queen when the King has tried to talk to her.</p><p>"I know, that's why you need to go. You've been controlling your son's life—" once again, his words were cut off.</p><p>"I don't care! I will not let my son marry a dog!" </p><p>"You wouldn't want what would I say." Said the King calmly, composed, a great ruler indeed, not swayed by the thundering Queen, though everyone knows he's hurting.</p><p>"The more I need to hear these!"</p><p>The Queen's exclaims shut His Majesty up. The Ruler of the greatest kingdom has ever been fearing his Queen. She was cunning, though a glass, she was smart, though fragile. She's been a predator, though not the biggest one, she can also be the prey. The Queen is in the middle of the food chain if she were to go down. She had her own kind of power, something astonishing but cliché nonetheless she was respected and feared.</p><p>Sighing, the King let her Queen join the meeting, as well as the young maiden she had chosen for his son. This meeting should be intimate but the Queen has the power. The hall was silent, trying to comprehend everything that is about to said. Mark is thinking of the things that could possibly happen, he is smart to think of it. Maybe he will be chained and whipped, infront of his enemy's townsmen, hanged infront of everyone who has been hating all of the vampires, or even tortured to death with the hand of his own enemy. All are terrifying, but he'd rather choose those than anything else. He knew he'd lived his life well; well enough to contribute to the kingdom. He can give an heir first, ofcourse, to his maiden whom everyone is aware that's very fertile. Everything is all set, ready and even planned, his own funeral and grave is also ready. He just need to die.</p><p>"You, my son." Mark's head shot up, waking up to his lucid, his dreams were gone as he shots his eyes up, still emotionless and bland. "You will be taking the hand of the 2nd prince of the kingdom of Vevion, Prince Donghyuck—" a slam on the table pierced through the four corners of the room. The Queen who's now furious from what she've heard is now glaring at her own hasband. She's standing, poise now ruined with her sudden outburst. She was obviously and awfully unpleased with what was the king's decision, nevertheless the power's still on the king. Despite of wrappinh the King under the Queen's fingers, she won't still have the full power over his son, that despite of her rasing him on her own.</p><p>"What about the Lady of Savua?!" Once again, the Queen roared. Of course, the Queen would care for the lovely maiden, Yeri. The Queen has been blabbering about how perfect the Lady would be for her own son. She was just like the Queen, reserved, composed as if sculpted for the King and only the King only. She've got the skin of milk, soft and delicate, the blue ocean eyes that reflects the skies but when hungry she would have bloody red, her lips, oh how Mark would love to devour those but he can't. He has marked another person, a man, a wolf on the most bad sad, Donghyuck.</p><p>"That's what the King of Vevion would want. He would want a truce. It wasn't his son's fault that your son here is much like you, My Queen,"</p><p>"Are you insulting me?" The Queen squints her eyes.</p><p>"If you like to put it that way." Mark looked up to his father, having hopes.</p><p>"The King did not know yet—"</p><p>"And he would! Bloody, Mark, Think!" Just like the Queen, the King is furious. Pride is the thing that's been at stake here. His father found out that the Prince they've protected and adored accidentally marked a wolf when a friend of him slipped it through his mouth, not just a friend but also a cousin, Jeno. Mark didn't want to marry a wolf. God, not even Donghyuck— his mortal enemy, but does he even have a choice?</p><p>And everything seems to be had shutten down. Mark is clouded. By the King's decisions, he knows he can't complain anymore. Was it true? He asks himself, if he ever tried to control himself, maybe things would be better, or maybe Mark would still be engaged to the seductive lady. Mark made his way to his room, head held up high, rather than being disappointed he accepted his fate. And upon his walk, he saw how the Lady of Savua made her way to her, walking in a fast yet not running, immediately wrapping her arms around the betrothed prince, crashing her lips againts the man.</p><p>Mark felt nothing, a burning sensation maybe, not pleasing, something that's been making him feel like his insides are twisted, like he has been bleeding. He's feeling hot, not in a good way, pushing the young maiden away, glaring at her with his fangs and red eyes shown. Yeri gasp in horror, bowing her head as reflex and quickly backs away. The prince wipes his lips harshly, disgusted, ashamed, still glaring at the discourteous lady, walking away with his red eyes are burning as well as his bleeding heart.</p><p>With all that said, this made him sleep with so much on his plate, thinking what would happen once he had married the Alpha's son. They're still in their youngs anyway, they still attend special classes and remedials, something that is required in every kingdom. He badly wants to disappoint no one specially his family and close friends. he wants to save everyone and be their hero, he would take this to correct his mistakes, that's what he plans. Or maybe his mark really did something.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck groaned as his father, the King Alpha wont stop knocking his room's door. it has been hours since his father kept on making him go outside for some reasons, asking him to dress up but he's not in the mood. The tanned male buries his face on his pillow, still fazed and whincing the pain he had since the other night. He had been throwing up since dinner, his parents guessed it was because of something he ate, maybe it was the wine he drank, or the sweet chocolate he had taken, something he'd never take his whole life. Because of that, his overprotective father has banned every food from the one that was served last night, he even scolded the cooks which was very unecessary, that ofcourse is not on the knowing of the Prince Donghyuck for the Alpha will know he'll be mad too.</p><p>The Prince of Vevion is very kindhearted, despite of all the pranks and fun he's been pulling, around the castle and royal houses, he's more composed than a lady would do. He always had the proper posture, he wasn't too proud nor a pity, he wasn't too dull yet too bright for a second prince. He outshines his siblings yet he's still humble. Too humble for a noble, too bright for a prince and too perfect for a clawed wolf.</p><p>The scent of his pillow has never help. His stomach is still in pain, sometimes he would cough blood. Pain still piercing through his guts onto nowhere, no one knows. A doctor has checked on him but said none, he was supposed to be perfectly normal and not hurting. His head is in cloud nine, he couldn't formulate a sentence, even utter a word. He's too tired while his whole body feels too heavy, too heavy that he can't stand up, not even a finger. He feels like there's been something big on his back that stops him from standing up. He feels like he has ran millions of miles that he's sweating bullets, plenty. He feels like he had never tasted water for centuries, he's too thristy when he just drank. Now what has been happening to him? He don't even know.</p><p>"Father, stop it!" Donghyuck heard his sister from the outside, he knows the knocking of the door has been too much, perhaps the door is already broken. His father loved him dearly, he had inherited his mother's everything making him being the favorite child. Nonetheless, the Alpha is still fair, something that he gained respect for.</p><p>"I need to see my son!" The Alpha roared making the poor Donghyuck flinch. He's hurting too much that he sees himself in the middle of his dispair, crying and begging for everything to stop. A sound of barging in was heard, Donghyuck could never open his eyes again, a hand on his forehead then he felt petals right after.</p><p>"I'm right..." Said a foreign voice, someone Donghyuck has never met. From his hand to his soothing voice, Donghyuck bet he wasn't a doctor neither a specialist for these kind of things. He doesn't have a profession, the foreign voice. He's a sorcerer, a connoisseur not in the medical feild but in magic and other things that can't be explained by science. </p><p>"It was from his mate." The cognoscente is certain, these kinds of reactions are from something that involves another person, probably a curse and like what the expert had said— from his mate. Mate? Does he have one? Ah, the infamous question everyone has been asking. The second prince of the Vevion has never found his mate yet, unlike his twin sister neither his older brother whom which they've found their own other halves in a matter of time. Donghyuck would like to be greatful, the Moon Goddess had finally blessed him with a mate as everyone expected him to be loyal preist to the Goddess— something he never asked.</p><p>"What did his mate do?" His father's voice was more than furious, low but growling, if only Donghyuck could open his eyes, he would know how would he look like; glaring at nothingness with his long hair on his faced, looking devilish and ready to kill. He never liked seeing his son suffering, nor either of his children crying and whincing in pain, the difference is none from his other two kids had suffered such thing, crying and endless whimpers from the poor puppy prince of their mighty country. Now this will terrifies young countrymen, they would spread news about these, thus this was made a secret to everyone. The Prince's disappearance was because of a cold, caught when the wind starts to shift it's humid from cold to warm. Too shallow for an excuse but bought by majority, a relief to the whole castle.</p><p>"These symptoms are only seen when a wolf's mate... Cheated." Cheated? Yes. Touching other women, kissing and telling them the sweetest words a wolf wanted it to be. It was torture, that's what everyone is aware, they never tried it for they fear hurting their own mates, but the Prince, the poor golden-hearted prince of Vevion is now experiencing his worst. Gasping to catch his breath, he opens his eyes, feeling the hotness and coldness at the same time. Shivering and shaking both in fear and the effects of the unfaithfulness of his mate.</p><p>"Who is his mate?" That, a question the King Alpha would like to know, but was muttered by his only daughter underneath her breath.</p><p>"No one knows but the Prince himself." Wrong. This is where the connoisseur got it wrong. Someone knows. He knows. </p><p>None had noticed a mark on his neck. A kiss mark from someone who goes by the name of Mark Lee. A prince from the northern kingdom, a feared yet scarred prince Donghyuck faught. Oh how dumb he could get? Ofcourse, instead of his fangs, the drunken Crowned Prince of the strongest vampire kingdom bit the tanned male with bare teeth, sucking his skin like a lollipop, creating a spot that was mixed with red and purple and what's worse is he did it in a full moon where the moon goddess chooses to give a gift to every couple they've been wanting to mate with.</p><p>Sighing, everyone had left him and his space alone. He was given a medication, herbals and pills to drink to reduce the pain and gagging. He had enough, a nice sleep is what he wants not a Mark Lee, not his family nor the mark that's emblemed on his perfect golden skin. Closing his eyes as he takes his last cup of herbal tea, he leans on his headboard, still feeling hot by the curse, he called it, he had gotten into. He's so sure his family, not just his parents, the whole kingdom would get angry on how the Vampire Prince had marked him inappropriately. They might know that the Prince Donghyuck have no title to the kingdom, a second son, not even next in line of the throne, neither a woman who's honored and respected more than men, but he's perfect to everyone. Not even a mosquito can touch him. </p><p>He's the hope of his own fellow citizens. He gives sunshine, he loves to spread more than just help and care. Were they saying too much? But it was the truth! Of course it was, some would still not like the Alpha's favorite though. He's kind, a very warm person whose personality within is also the same. He's sincere and dearly but some would still choose not to believe. It was the fourth after the day he had gone to hell, as he describes. He's now at the dining, his father glancing at him from time to time, he knows something is up. Not just how his father is worried that maybe it was just the food, it wasn't though, Donghyuck is sure.</p><p>"What is it father?" The tanned male finally has spoken. The days he had was awful, he luckily survived it with his twin sister who's currently having a child on her womb. Her sweet words sound like mother to Donghyuck, oh how he misses his mom.</p><p>"Mark Lee?" And the clashing of the spoons and forks with the plates surrounds the whole dining area. The maids have made their ways out of the room, knowing they are forbidden to listen to any family matters. Donghyuck smirks. The beasts' nasty name, he had heard it again. How badly he wants to back away and drop the topic already.</p><p>"Yes, he marked me at a full moon—" the Crowned Prince stood up, everyone knows that the twin's older brother is more than protective than their father. He had promised their mother safety and joy and nothing else. "That bastard!" Yet the mighty Crowned Prince was hushed by his father.</p><p>"Johnny..." Sighing, the father just let his first son to keep his temper, slowly going back to his seat with his hand balled into a fist, his husband, Ten starts to rub his shoulders, reminding how their kids might see him angry.</p><p>Donghyuck wanted to coo at the sight. How beautiful isn't? They're one happy and almost a big family. Another beautiful generation for their kingdom. An honor to have the both of them ruling the wildest hurricane to ever exist. All these but he's too focused on his own problem. He knows what would be the next, he wasn't excited neither anticipating for the next words his beloved Alpha King would speak. He held both of his hand tight, now reddened and some skin starts to bleed. He likes this more, physical pain, it makes him feel like he's alive, waking him up from the deepest dream he would ever have. He wants to finally wake up, he knows these are all nothing but bluff but to his dismay, it was all true.</p><p>"You will marry your mate, son." Calm, but the King is shaking. This would be the hardest thing he would ever do, not for his kingdom but for his own son. He will make this decision not as a King but a father. He knows it'll hurt being away, worse is to let his mate marry someone else, it will be his son's death. The King smiles, stopping the pool of his tears that's been urging to fall from his eyes.</p><p>The young Prince stood up, embracing his father. Who would have thought this would be their last supper as a complete family? Would his mother be proud of his father for letting him go, giving him into the hands of their greatest enemy? Would his mother love him less for such a foolish yet soulful order, to take his favorite son into the dept of darkness? Would his mother smile down, together with the Moon Goddess for they know that he will be fine? A tear, maybe two, three, or plenty had fell from the Prince's golden orbs. He smiles through the pain of letting go of his family, he has to, or he'll die. He will be strong for them, he will not whince neither beg for something he knows he would never want. He's cleaver, he's smart, he knows what he should do. And this would be the last time he would cry.</p><p>The very next day, Prince Donghyuck made his own suitcase. He was told not to bring much clothes, he knows he only needs to bring the importants. He sat at the edge of his bed, caressing the sheets as he remembers how his father would beg him to stay and accompany him on his room. His father was lonely, he remembers. His father would always remind him how much he crave for his mother, how much he love him because it seems like he has possessed his own mother. He's not hurt though, he knows he was loved differently from his mother. He knows he wasn't loved just because he looks and acts exactly like his mother. He shines on his own way, always.</p><p>He had so much memories with these, he wouldn't be ready to leave but he have to. He stood up, straighten up his white and gold satin clothes, a long red cloack hanging only on his shoulder down to the floor, with his hair nicely done, long and curly, showing how much beauty the most to shine lion to ever exist. He held his head high, a knock from his door then he said softly, "come in," where as the knights and maids followed, entering the room with their heads down, taking the laugage of the Prince. He marched his way outside. He saw how his father and siblings are dressed nicely too. They have to stay for atleast a day or two on his future husband's home, a tradition every pack do to assure the safety of their child's safety.</p><p>Donghyuck gracefully walked inside the carriage that'll carry them to the Northens, taking them to Apolians. He saw how some bid goodbye and hold back their tears. They would miss the young prince, surely. He just smiled, he promsed them he would come back, but maybe that time he won't be just a wolf. He wouldn't be pure, some might despise him already. Though they know, their subjects understand how it was also hard for him. He expected himself to be just like his mother, marrying someone he's made for, a wolf. </p><p>The journey was too long, his sister would squeeze his hand whenever she feels like she needs someone or the other way around. His brother and father rides the same carriage then by the front and end another one for their guards and soldiers. Lots of forests was seen, also the rivers and lakes, they're also a fantasy to Donghyuck. He would smile at his sister, assuring her he would be fine. They had each other's backs since then, now that they're being pulled apart, neither of them knows what to do. Atleast he enjoyed his way, atleast he smiled through his own fire of death. Would mother love those lovely flowers too? How about the sweetest apple he had on his way to his fiancé's kingdom? Or even the different kind of creatures that Donghyuck can only read and see on their text books? No one knows, how he wishes his mother is still with them. How he wishes she didn't sacrificed so much. How he wishes he was guided by her grace.</p><p>Donghyuck stopped the trail of his thoughts as his sister touched his shoulders, letting him know they're here. A black gigantic gate with the carving of their kingdom's name surprised them. It seems clean, newly clean, they really made an effort to his arrival. He expects them to be nice, atleast as he was their only Prince's mate, well, accidental mate. He knows well vampired aren't that good, he knew they would be hard to control, hard to take under his skin, hard to grip, but he's Donghyuck, he can do anything he wants, anything he needs to do.</p><p>The long wait was over! "Finally," Donghyuck whispered, seeing how plenty of the vampires that's been expecting for his arrival, they're not pleased though.</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>"The arrival of the Prince of Vevion has come!" Everyone is glaring as they heard the loud announcement form a speaker that's placed around the whole country. They keeps their red bloody eyes to the carriage that's colored with gold and white. Colors they despise the most.</p><p>"Son," a voice from behind said. Mark is standing right infront of the castle's grand door. He has his own white dress with him, hinting a little details of red and black, and badges as the signs for his achievements. "I trust you." His father whispers againts his ears but he only takes a deep breath.</p><p>Mark can feel the intense stares of someone from behind, Yeri, he thought. Who would it be other than the used to be finacée of the Crowned Prince? Who wouldn't want the title of the Queen? Not even the power it'll hold over the whole kingdom? A whole paradise as it says, consequences are made to be given to their people. Disappoinment is a pressure but if you're born with the crown, you're great. Everyone takes their gaze to the finally parked carriage. The first one to step was their guards, the Alpha King and the Corwned Prince, followed shortly by the princess and a man that's dressed in white and gold, hair touching his nape, curled in a way that's doing a curtsy to a high noble man. His expression is neither happy nor sad, he has his eyes glistering againts the hot sun, his heart shaped lips red that's perfectly sculpted for his golden eyes.</p><p>How Mark would like to stare at him for his life.</p><p>Snapping out, the Crowned Prince looked around, not just him, but also everyone on their kingdom has fallen for the deceiving looks the Prince of Vevion possess. He made his way infront of the royal family of Apolian with his flowery scent lingering not just to him but to the last corners of the whole country. Mark's future husband is beyond of a beauty, he is a god.</p><p>Lowering his head, Donghyuck introduced himself, "Donghyuck Lee of Vevion, a pleasure to be one of the family." Mark didn't noticed how ther other members of Donghyuck's family has introduced themselves, he's seduced and captured by not a beauty, something that's beyond eyes could see, that the man infront of him have. </p><p>Mark's eyes are focused on him, only him, and he knew it'll be danger once the betrothed opened his lips, whispering words only his future hansband would hear, "I will make sure you will forever crave for my beauty." But that doesn't sound like an assurance that should be pleasant, it's a threat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the flame for a single thorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've received so much love from the first chapter and I am so so thankful of y'all!! Thank you for supporting me and sorry for this came late because SCHOOL AUGH IT'S STRESSING ME OUT ANYWAY HAPPY READING!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days would be hell for the lone wolf, he will suffer inside the den of those whom he have been loathing since day one. He knows this place isn't the place he dreamt living under right after his marriage, or even before marrying someone. Neither tying his fingers around someone else this age, or being it with someone he does not even want, someone he shouldn't be with right now but he has no choice. If he didn't marked me, none of us will be here. Donghyuck growled, clutching the hem of his cape as he walks through the hallways of the castle, finding his pregnant sister.</p><p>The young wolf has been walking through the empty and dark path of the castle. It was lit with nothing but candles, stereotypes of the vampire castles but it's true. It wasn't dusty at the place, neither full of spiders or other disgusting stuff Donghyuck might find but it was empty. It wasn't a home for the wolf, it wasn't ideal for him to live at this kind of place. A mansion full of dull and dried of love. Was it too cheesy? He thought. Perhaps this is the culture of the vampires, perhaps, this is their own version of home and he respects that.</p><p>Sighing, he walked pass through a young maid, Donghyuck immediately called her, "excuse me?" And she turned, gazing on her feet and avoiding the gaze of the betrothed prince. It was said to be a disrespect, looking directly into his golden eyes, he does not mind. He wasn't a vampire to start with but if this is their culture again— he would respect them.</p><p>"Where is my sister? My father? My brother?" He asked, he's been waiting on his father's room, receiving a letter early in the morning saying he has something important to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my prince, your family has left early this morning." Said the maid.</p><p>Donghyuck could only nod, refusing to give more expression and dismissing the maid to get back on her work. Now he's officially on the den of the devils, alone and cold. He once again take a deep breath, walking back to the room assigned to him when they arrived there. He has not went out of his room since they arrived, it has been two days and tomorrow is supposed to be his family's last they but it seems like they got home early. Donghyuck made sure he has taken his time walking through the hallways, he toot note of every detail of the place. The wa was black with gold designs, it wasn't just a wall, it was velvety in texture. This place is a palace, a giant mansion, a place where everyone has been wanting to live but they just can't. It's a wonderful yet empty and dangerous place. Oh how the vampires would love hearing such good words with the comparison of their pride, the great Lee Empire, nonetheless, he would still have some contrasts. It has been such a boring and bland of days he had ever since he arrived. Once, a maid has served him uncooked steak, oh what a stereotype, once again, wolves does not feed from uncooked and bloody as hell meat. It was awful, he was too angry he almost shifted into his wolf form.</p><p>Donghyuck chuckles, remembering his first days here like he has been here for years. "Oh Moon Goddess," he murmurs underneath his breath. It wasn't eventful, he refused to go outside and meddle with so much vampires, those were just too much for him and he was lucky that they gave him the space he want.</p><p>His footsteps has been echoing the whole place, he assumes none has been with him and he knows the royal family will get mad, especially the King. It was an order to have atleast one guard beside him, a vampire, to protect him for whatever harm he could possibly encounter but when he got out of his room, he so no guards around that's why he walked alone all by himself. No he wasn't scared, he's a prince! A wolf! The greatest and the pride of the Vevion and no one shall make him a laughingstock, make him a target for assassination.</p><p>Then again, that was not impossible. People has been wanting to step a toe on the castle, making their own way to look interested in politics just so they can impress the Queen and be the next maiden. They all want power, the benefits of being a royal is too much that they would kill for the position. It was awful, seeing people starve so that they can prove that they are worthy for the position of being the next Queen. They're desperate, they do things for the Queen to choose them for the crowned prince. They're too despirate, thirsty for the power being the next Queen's has. "Disgusting," the young wolf told himself when he saw a woman almost naked and at the gardens of the castle, trying to impress the Queen. "Lowly," he described an obviously Lord's daughter who's trying to disguise as a maid and tried to poison his food. "Shame," he told as he stop from his tracks when he saw the chosen maiden for his future husband, kneeling infront of the crowned prince.</p><p>Yeri... Her name sounds good, too good for his ears that it'll bleed. It was poisonous, too proud that she's the beauty and grace. She has her straight hair lying down to her waist, something Donghyuck knows she hate but she had to keep for the Queen has told her. Her eyes and cheeks are always colored, something that irritates her but she have to have it done, as told by the Queen. She has her dresses in pink or white, a woman color when everyone knows her favorite was the grape color, powerful and deadly but she has no choice, it's from the Queen. The Queen, it's always been her. Donghyuck bet that Yeri is begging infront of Mark now just because the Queen told her so. It was painful, her Lord Father can't do anything even though he wanted more from his daughter, even though he knows she can do more. He knows how much power Yeri hold but they all decided to turn blind eye and do what they want on their own. "A disgrace," Donghyuck muttered underneath his breath making the maiden and young prince turn their heads to him.</p><p>The young wolf prince slightly bowed his head for the Crowned Prince, keeping his hand on his back and chin's up again, he walked pass by them. Donghyuck pities their lovestory. He smirks, "cliché." Walking pass the two, he held his head up. He can feel how his heart sink, that's their bond. That's their mark. He can feel the burning sensation just around his neck, somewhere on his skin. He growls, feeling his eyes getting more bright gold. He hates this, having a mate... an unfaithful mate. How dare Mark disrespect him? How dare he make him feel like he wasn't enough.</p><p>"Prince Donghyuck!" He heard someone called him from behind, the prince's mouth agape, not from the shock that he had when he knew it was Mark who called him but because he's catching for his breath.</p><p>Donghyuck clutched on his chest, holding the wall to support himself right before he fall, everything is fuzzy, spinning like the world has fallen down. He wasn't like this before, he was too strong that not even a fever can make him stay in bed. Ever since he was marked, ever since this Crowned Prince of the disgusting vampires had him, he has now turned differently from before. He glares at Mark when he felt his hand wrapped around his waist. Mark's touches are cold and yet hus insides are feeling warm, he can feel his eyes turning more the brighter shade of gold— angry. He can't talk, he can't tell things because he's running out of breath and his eyes are falling. </p><p>"I'll bring you to our room." As if Donghyuck has any other choice, he achingly oblidged. Mark lifts up his fiancé, holding him tightly. It wasn't a surprise to see plenty of the maids around to look shocked when they see their Crowned Prince holding Donghyuck in a bridal way, neither shouldn't be a shock to them because after all, they're mates.</p><p>Closing Donghyuck's eyes, he buries his face on Mark's neck, sniffing his scent. "Where are my family?" He procceeds to ask, though out of breath. He knew this would happen too, even though they won't go home early. The Prince of Vevion would still be alone at the dark and scarred kingdom of Apolian. He wasn't scared, he has Mark with him. He does not trust Mark though but he is also his mate. Mark will die if Donghyuck dies, everyone knows that. People who has been found and proven that are about to poison the betrothed Prince of Vevion is now on the heart of the city, public execution. The Prince of the Wolves' blood is way too powerful, he's their mighty second prince for even so he was belittled by many who does not know him, he proves everything they say about him is true. He was cruel, he punish those who are punishable, he uses his sword to tremble burglars, he uses his words to sworn politicians to his likes, he uses his golden eyes to give mercy. The Prince was called The Golden, he was their treasure and yet they took him, the vampires took him, not treating him right and looking at him with a pity.</p><p>"Your sister had the labor earlier than expected," Mark answered and Donghyuck could just nod. He cluctches his finacé's collar, sniffing more of his scent then he sleeps, feeling the soft clouds of mattress on his back while Mark stares at him, kissing his forehead and standing up to leave him alone, in the dark... Again. Donghyuck smiled as a tear fell from his eye, he stares at the door where Mark fled, emotionless and heartless. "You've done so much things, My Prince, you will pay for it," and he kept his plan on his head until he falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is standing at the middle of nowhere, the place is too eerie, cold and unfamiliar. The trees' leaves had fallen, showing no good sign of peace and the silence is too much, afraid that it' break, Donghyuck fell on his knees, trembling and crying. What was happening? He asks himself. This place is way too dark, way too much for him. He has no weekness, Donghyuck is brave and proud, always, but this place terrifies him. He can hear nothing, he can hear neither the wind. He can hear no heartbeats but himself, or even a small breathing. He was all alone and trembling, he can't be alone! He exclaimed. He can't be scared in this place because he knows he will face these all again. Standing up, the prince looked at himself, he has changed nothing, he still wears the very same clothes his mother weaved for him. He can hear now the small growls around him, and gasps, and terror, and screams.</p><p>Donghyuck closed his eyes tightly, controlling his breathing and he opens his eyes, now glowing with gold as he see white smokes surrounding him, "what happened?" He asks but none of the smoke spoke to him. He patiently waits for them to utter even just a word, he now feels nothing, staring blindly at his enemies while they surround him, he knows they aren't the very same smoke he's been seeing in his dreams. They're dangerous, they're deadly and he wants not to die, not right now.</p><p>A lady in white has seperated the smoke. Her eyes were sliver, hair touching the ground as well as his long white gown. Donghyuck felt her, her warmth, her beauty, her white as snow skin and her dead silver eyes. She looked cold but she's the warmest. She looked dead but she's the most alive. She looked intimidating but she's more comforting to the young wolf prince.</p><p>"Where am I?" The Prince asks.</p><p>"You listen to me, My Prince." Her voice, as sweet as honey and yet poisonous for a snake. She sound certain, she sound she knows what to do and that makes Donghyuck listen to her and obey her. She's got something Donghyuck couldn't figure out what. He gulps, nodding and staring at her beauty.</p><p>The lady reached for Donghyuck's hand, backing away slightly, he stares at her hand. They look soft, they look delicate and when the Prince of Vevion will hold them, they'll shatter into pieces like the silver glass Donghyuck had on his room, saying it's from his mother, "come with me, my dear." The goddess looking lady added, waiting for the prince to accept her hand. Donghyuck hesitates, he does not know who she is. "I don't bite, my dear." But that wasn't enough. "I promise you to come back safe." Still nothing until she said, "I will bring you to your Prince Mark," and then he takes her hands nonetheless, convinced she won't hurt him. Mark, he doesn't know why but it was all about Mark. One thing that'll be his weakness now is his mate. One thing that will make him tremble and fall on his knees will be his mate, his precious prince, Mark Lee... What's with you?</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Donghyuck asks, walking right next to the lady but she said nothing until they arrived into the place far from where they are standing. It was the Apolian. It was dark, burning and everything's gone, destroyed, buried and dead. He looked up to the lady, now she's gone. Donghyuck's heart bleeds, where is Mark? He couldn't shout, he couldn't open his mouth, he couldn't move so he looked up at the castle and there he cried, his prince... His prince was gone, an arrow, two of them, no it was three, those are directly on his heart and Donghyuck cried, cried and cried.</p><p>He falls on his knees, gasping for his breath and closes his eyes tightly, trying to help himself go back to where he is supposed to be and it worked. Sitting on the big empty bed, he curled on his knees, forehead buried on his kneecaps and crying endlessly. He's whimpering, he hears how the door of the room he's inside now is being distroyed, it seems like it was locked earlier. Catching for his breath, Donghyuck closes his eyes as he heard the door being destroyed and the warmth of his mate surrounds his cold and shaking body. He saw how the palace will end up, he saw it. Everything is scary, he knows they won't listen to him but they have to. One day... They will thank him.</p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Mark sips on his wine, looking at his father while they have their dinner. They're waiting for Donghyuck to go down from their room. The prince has been scared, he said it wasn't just a simple dream. Sighing, the Queen slams her hand on the table while angrily staring at the door, "Where is he—"</p><p>"Mother," called Mark while he glares at her.</p><p>"But he's wasting our time!" </p><p>"He was terrified mother!" Mark exclaimed back.</p><p>"He was just acting! That prince? That mighty prince of the wolves? Oh please, I know that act! I know their own acts!" The Queen spits fire. Those harsh words could only make Mark even angrier. He does not like how her mother had been talking about his fiancé, all of them are bluffs and unproven. Her mother has not known any wolf, she has no proof that everything was just an act. Mark trusts his mate.</p><p>The door opens, bringing the Second Prince of Vevion with his eyes swollen, nose and cheeks red. He tried to arrange himself properly for the Queen, for the maiden Yeri and for the King but he couldn't move with his weak hands. He has maids to support him, holding his arms carefully and Mark saw that, standing up to aid his fiancé. He holds his arms tightly, the other arm of the Prince of Apolians wrapped around Donghyuck's small waist. He whispers sweet words on the Prince's ears, calming his ranging heart down while he guides him to their table. "This has happened," Mark heard Donghyuck muttered underneath his breath but he ignored it. They continued walking until they reaches the seat next to Mark's, where it was just the left of the other end of the table. Donghyuck takes the goblet of water that was offered to him, calming himself down before he gaze around, seeing how plenty of maids, even the maiden Yeri was there. Donghyuck stood up, supporting his weight with his wobbly arms againts the table and Mark looks at him with shock and holds his waist out of reflexes.</p><p>It was all gold, that's what Donghyuck could see. The dining was too shiny, this would be a loss if that so happened. The table was too long, 12? 14? 16? Could sit, he doesn't count. He sighed, gazing at the king. "I wish to talk to the King himself only. No one but the King." He muttered weekly earning a bad response from the Queen.</p><p>"No! And what will you do? Seduce my husband?" Donghyuck gave the Queen a rediculed look, smirking though week.</p><p>"How could you think such thing? My dearest Queen, you were not using your brain quite fine these days, rusts are what you've been spitting." They all gasp, every lady, woman, girl and even Yeri gasp in horror as Donghyuck talked back to the Queen. "I am not your slave, I will never listen to anyone but my King and my Prince. You are not my Queen, you have nothing to do with me most importantly you have done nothing good to me. My wish is what the King's command or I swear that everyone here will die by just not obeying what I want." He added.</p><p>"Are you threatening us?" The King asked, squinting his eyes then Donghyuck smiked.</p><p>"I am, my King."</p><p>"Maria—" the Queen interrupted</p><p>"What?! Don't tell me you will listen to that stinky dog—"</p><p>"Emilia!" The King slammed the table, making everyone else in the room flinch other than Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck is mainly composed, He can't read what's on Mark's mind and so as Mark to him. Mark blinks, staring at Donghyuck from his peripheral vision, gulping and feeling tense. He felt how much in distress Donghyuck is at earlier, he didn't aid him earlier though, it has to be someone else. It always have to be someone else. The pride of the prude prince have is way much bigger than what Donghyuck thinks, he's selfish and he doesn't take any help neither he does not help someone he's not oblidged to. 'You didn't helped me?' Donghyuck asked, one thing that mate have from the wolves are that they can communicate through their minds, though some of the vampires have this ability, every wolf can do this with their mates.</p><p>'Am I supposed to be helping you?' Mark asked back.</p><p>Donghyuck sighed, well of course! Why would the prince help him? Does he have any responsibility with him? An oath, did he took one? How about a commitment? They weren't married yet and the rambunctious of the desirable pain and mistrust has already cut Donghyuck's hard, like a knife stabbed a hundred times through his back. None has bleeding but everything is aching, it was unexpected, rather, not expected at all for Donghyuck think Mark cares... After all, this was a mistake. Donghyuck sighed, glancing at Mark who's staring at his father with his dead eyes, unmovable, stoic. Wrong, those discreet words that was admired by many, as ironically speaking, was all wrong. The Prince of Apolians wasn't unmovable, he was heartless. He can see a heart through a person and he will shoot it with his daggers, right straight at the center. The Prince wasn't stoic, he is moving silently at the shadows to attack his prey. The Crowned Prince isn't someone everyone expected him he is, he is way beyond with his mask, the terror and storm he brings are way dangerous for everyone else. But Donghyuck is too. He's a prey luring predator. He's way too much what Mark thinks of him, Donghyuck smirk at the thought, staring at Mark as he heard everyone else going outside of the dining hall then he walked behind his mate's back, caressing his shoulders.</p><p>"Now that everyone else is gone, let me begin by introducing myself." The Prince of Vevion roared through the four corners of the dining.</p><p>"We know you, Donghyuck—" Donghyuck cut off Mark's words.</p><p>"I am Lee Donghyuck, second prince of the Vevion, The Sixth Oracle." He beamed, looking straight into the King's eyes as he saw them widens. Donghyuck pulls up a smirk, seeing how terrified the King is. He knows what the Oracles are. He knows how dangerous they could be. Oracles are secrets and it is a big risk for Donghyuck to come out and tell who he really is.</p><p>"I am the Oracle of Knowledge, I can have the other Oracle's power for my own sake, for my own power." Donghyuck continued. "And I saw how your kingdom will fall."</p><p>###</p><p>Mark is puzzled, "a what?" Jeno asked, his vampire cousin. Mark sighed, he knows he shouldn't be saying this to someone else. Right after his mate said he is part of The Oracle, he immediately turned to the library and searched for it. He knows there's something about being an Oracle, specially with Donghyuck's pretty golden eyes, there's so something with his pretty eyes, he knows it. There's more than just his eyes.</p><p>A pat from Jeno on his shoulder brought him back to life, giving Mark another arrow to shoot at the range. "Maybe it's just the bond?" Jeno asks but all Mark did was close both of his eyes and starts to feel the air, inhailing the scent of the grass and leaves. Slowly, he takes his bow and arrow up, stretching the string still with his eyes closed. This is how he play. Blindly, deaf, unfair. He's trying to sense the board infront of him while he keeps on feeling the air. It was a bull's eye not until the wind will ruin everything, he has to mix everything properly, calculate every letting go of the arrow just to hit his target. He has to make sure he will win. This is his game, though a mistake, he knows he should still win. He knew Donghyuck isn't an easy prey, he shouldn't have bit him, he shouldn't have drank those liquid his number one enemy gave him.</p><p>Mark took a deep breath, releasing his arrow and putting down his arms. He inhails the scent of the garden, insides are shaking for he felt another presence on his back, "you miscalculated, my love." It was Donghyuck. It's always him. It's no one but him, he has been ruining his life. He's been making his world shaking and falling right infront of his feet. Mark opened his eyes as he felt Donghyuck's delicate hands and taking his bow and an arrow from his cousin, Jeno. Mark saw how his arrow was on the line between the bull's eye and the next number from it. He glances at his side, staring at Donghyuck as the both of his eyes were opened wide, taking a deep breath and putting up his bow. He immediately releases the arrow, the fastness of it was seen, right hitting the bull's eye.</p><p>"You should release fast." He said, smiling as he saw how he hit the spot.</p><p>"It was all in risk after all," he gives the bow to Jeno who quickly excused himself. "You can't control the wind, but your emotions my love, those are the only thing you have." Donghyuck stares at Mark, reaching for his face to caress his cheeks.</p><p>"You're something, Donghyuck." Mark muttered unconsciously.</p><p>"You think so?" The wolf chuckles, something with Mark entertains him. He leans, kissing Mark's cheeks with a smile.</p><p>"I am not something, Your Highness." He said, "I am yours." Then he turned his back, walking away with his chin up, glancing at Yeri who's been watching them since Jeno left. He approached the broken maiden, he knows he's untouchable, Yeri won't do anything.</p><p>"Your beauty is unacceptable." He said, looking down at her. "But not unacceptable enough for the Crowned Prince." Then he walks away, leaving the maiden with her lips agape and eyes widened. She know she has no chance from the Prince of Apolians. She saw how his prince touch his cheeks, slowly a smile crept on his face like he was the luckiest man alive, a tear fell from her eyes. Was she not enough? The Prince is clearly happy with his mate but he's just denying it. That's the story that's been circulating around the maids. Everyone else can see how much the both of them are happy with themsleves. Am I not enough for the prince? She asks himself. She's with a beauty, like what the betrothed prince said, unaccpetable but was she not unacceptable enough?</p><p>"Ofcourse you are sweety." Yeri glanced back, seeing the Queen's bright red eyes lingering around Yeri's back. "You are enough, my son was just dumb enough to have that stinky dog for him." A loud bell's sound rang around the whole castle, someone has arrived. Yeri looked up at the Queen who is confused too. They have a visitor.</p><p>Mark, The Queen and Yeri quickly went into the giant front door of the castle. Seeing how three carriages were there, parked infront of the castle. "Whose visitors are they?" Asked the maiden Yeri but then someone slightly pushed Mark and Yeri, the Prince of Vevion, sprinting his way to the carriages. "Jaemin!" Oh what a disaster, Mark face palms, feeling how Jeno made his way to his side using his speed ability, something that vampires have, everyone of them but some still choose to walk normally. "D-did Donghyuck said Jaemin?" Jeno stammered and stares at the carraige where Donghyuck is standing in front of. Slowly, Donghyuck's bestfriend walks out of the carraige, a werlock whom everyone admires. It was Na Jaemin of the Western Kingdoms, the Legendary Werlock of Walters. He was dashing with his blonde hair, hugging Mark's mate tightly as if they didn't see each other for a hundred years, Mark rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes." The Prince of Apolians said sternly and lips pressed tightly as his mate and his bestfriend made their way inside the castle, not minding the members of the royal family which made the Queen and the maiden Yeri mad. They were about to go and attack Donghyuck but the King came and stopped them. "Let the betrothed Prince of Vevion do whatever he wants."</p><p>"But My King!" The Queen protested but they can do nothing. The King has turned his back to them, walking away and going to the library where Donghyuck and Jaemin went, locking the door and sitting infront of the bestfriends.</p><p>Jaemin smiled widely, offering his hand, "I am Na Jaemin, the Fourth Oracle. The Oracle of Healing." He introduced himself. </p><p>"Should I leave the both of you?" Donghyuck asks, making the King and his bestfriend nod.</p><p>Donghyuck walks out of the library, seeing the Queen and Yeri infront of the door of the library. They're glaring at him with their red angry eyes, and fangs are out but Donghyuck ignored them. He walked past right through them and he felt how Yeri was about to grab him but the Prince stopped walking. He smirks, how desperation can get through a person's skin like a poison to their brains, he felt his eyes getting bright gold but he ignores them. He heard how Yeri suddenly screamed in pain, holding her hand as she fall on her knees. Donghyuck isn't just a wolf, he's an Oracle. The Sixth Oracle.</p><p>"Don't mess with me." And he walked pass through them completely. The darkness of the hallways has succumbed his sight. He can feel the coldness as he made his way to his room... Their room. He knows Mark's there but Donghyuck shrugs the thought. He keeps his slow pace, hands on his back while he stares into the deep nothingness. His dream earlier wasn't just a dream, it was a vision from The Moon Goddess. He knows how much the Goddess loves him, giving him every hardest mission she can have. The Moon Goddess has chosen seven creatures to be Her Oracle. They would make and maintain the peace and order at the world. They will make sure that everything will happen as planned by the Goddess herself but she can't tell what was the plan all about, they have to figure those all by themselves. The Prince of Vevion stood infront of the two door room he shares with his mate, was about to knock but the doors opened up a by themselves. </p><p>"Who is he?" The mighty Prince Mark was polishing his sword with a small towel, he's naked, seated at the corner of their bed, he was about to close the doors but they, once again, closed by themsleves, slamming that made Donghyuck startled a little.</p><p>"He is a friend, My Prince." Donghyuck said, nothing more and just walks pass through the fumming yet still composed Prince, polishing his sword then he takes off his heavy cloack on his back. </p><p>"Was he just a friend?"</p><p>"A friend indeed, Your Highness." Donghyuck said quickly.</p><p>"Defensive." The Crowned Prince smirked, laying down his sword on the table near the wolf prince, walking right on his back and helps his mate to undress.</p><p>"It's been such a long day isn't?" Mark started to kiss Donghyuck's nape, licking spots on his skin and caressing his arms. The Prince of Vevion let out a soft whimper, he wasn't a prince right now, he thinks, he's a mate who has been craving for Mark's touches. But Mark knows it. Mark knows how much he wanted his touches, Mark knows how much a mate could be a wolf's weakness, Mark knows how to play a game thats why he presses his naked body more into Donghyuck's back that made him moan louder.</p><p>"I guess you have some business to do my love, go and shower." Mark whispered against Donghyuck's ears, biting his earlobe and letting go of Donghyuck from touching him.</p><p>Oh what a tease, the wolf thought, going straight into the bathroom to take care of himself. It was not also a new thing for Mark on how much pain it is for the wolves to take care of themselves whenever they are turned on. Wolves are sweet and they want everything around them eloped of their furs because they are warm but cold, they love how much their mates touch them but if they touch themselves for their mates refused to do it, they'll burn. Mark smirked, "that's enough of a punishment for you my love. You've hold your 'friend' tighter than it should be," he said telepathically to Donghyuck that made him whine more againts the hot waters of his bath, holding himself and thinking that was his mate.</p><p>"Punishment?" Oh Donghyuck love and despise those at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a foretell to see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction, none of these were true! I'm very sorry for the late updates of my chapters, I've been busy with the online classes and stuff. Hope everyone is doing great and I hope this would cheer everyone up! Please leave a comment too, evem though I dont really reply (idk what to say im very sorry) it motivates me to write more of the chapters of this fic!! TYSM EVERYONE!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day quickly passed, now Donghyuck is on his way for breakfast, dressed up with his uniform and his hair is curly done. The Princes of every kingdom has to attend special classes right before they can be on their thrones or right after they graduate normal schooling. The subjects they take are simple, sometimes they don't have to attend a class for it. Everyone whom he passes by has to bow down, after all he would still be their Crowned Prince's husband and that would be in ten days. The Kingdom of Apolians' council has decided on when would the princes would marry. That's something that none of the getting married would have a say. Sighing, Donghyuck maintained his straight and snob expressions, he can't believe he touched himself last night because his own mate won't give him what he wants, needs even. He's very upset because whenever he strokes his sensitivity, he would feel like his insides are being punched multiple times, or even when he inserts his finger inside his whole, he would whine because it still doesn't satisfy him.</p><p>"Fuck this mate shit," he murmurs while he glares at a made who's on his way and opened the door of the dining.</p><p>Donghyuck glared at one person, taking his gaze quickly at someone who's sitting at the opposite head table of the king. His mate, Prince Mark is now smirking with his arms closed, on the same uniform as Donghyuck too and munching his food. The wolf sighed, painfully walking and sitting beside his fiancé and starts to eat instead. He knows the Queen and even Yeri would question why was he up late, that's because the pain he had last night lasted until midnight and even though he's whining and whimpering for it loudly, Mark still ignored him. Donghyuck then puts a little bit of food on his plate, too little that everyone knows it'll be bad for him. He doesn't have any appetite in eating, he can still feel his own flesh burning.</p><p>"Why are you eating so small, Dear?" Asked the head maid while she stands behind the tanned male. All Donghyuck could do is smile and look back at her, shaking his head and unable to speak. He's too much in pain. People decided to ignore the prince's meal, even Mark. Donghyuck finished his meal, surprisingly, everyone else had finished theirs first, perhaps the wolf isn't really feeling any well.</p><p>They all proceed outside the castle, right after the breakfast, the pale betrothed prince walked slowly behind his companions and gasps when they reaches the front door where there is a carriage waiting for them. Mark and Donghyuck will ride together while Yeri and Jaemin will be in one carriage but the Prince of Vevion walks through the carriage for his friend and the maiden, making Yeri smile in victory. Once again, they let the prince do what he want. He's frowning the whole time they are on their ride, Jaemin would like to ask but he knows he should give his friend space. Mark however is unmoving, no one knows if he is any fine with what his future husband did because no one can read through his eyes, no one but surely Donghyuck did. The Prince of Vevion would want to smile in victory too, it wasn't even a secret to the both of them that they hated each other but Mark hated Yeri too. Donghyuck used to read Mark's thoughts whenever he has to run some errands with the maiden, saying how much she would try to push himself with the Crowned Prince and Mark hated every inch of her soul. Donghyuck badly want to smirk and tease Mark but he's too tired.</p><p>Upon arriving at the school, the gasping wolf immediately clutches to his friend's arm, burying his face on his neck and softly whispers, "let me be first please, my head hurts like hell." And Donghyuck can make sure that hell is more than what others would think, he felt Jaemin's hand on his forehead but he felt himself being pulled away making him fall because of his weak and wobbly legs. The young wolf forced himself to open his eyes, glaring at the blurred figure of someone he's holding tight while his familiar strawberry and mint lingers around Donghyuck.</p><p>"Fuck you." He manage to whisper before darkness conquerts his vision, fainting at the arms of his enemy and fiancé.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck me indeed, Hyuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Stinky dog!" Donghyuck hears a familiar voice, exclaiming at the top of his lungs, and hearing a throwing of bag at the nearest place beside him. Slowly, he opens his eyes, seeing a worried face from a person with white as snow skin and now blue eyes. The tanned male smile and weakly chuckles as he sees his other friend checking him.</p><p>"How are you? What happened?" It was Chenle, another wolf but a rare of a kind. He's the kind of wolf who performs witch craft, one of the natives from Donghyuck's kingdom. They've been friends since the day they both sang, Chenle was the son of their pack's leader whom Donghyuck's father convinced to form an alliance with instead of keeping up a fight over the land. They're precious to each other and their bond connects the two different kinds of wolfs hence why everyone is thankful for the both of the golden wolves which was Donghyuck's kind and witch wolf which was Chenle's kind benefits each other with their resources and foods.</p><p>"I can't believe you just called me stinky dog!" The bedridden wolf whined but his friends ignored him, Jaemin starts picking up the popcorn from his bag and eats while Chenle hovers to hug his friend tightly. Donghyuck snorted while he remembers that's the same nickname the Queen used to call him, it wasn't an honor to be called one, it was a shame for the Queen to do so.</p><p>"Are you not though?" Jaemin suddenly asked while the two wolves are in the middle of their hug then he just gained a glare from the prince.</p><p>"Excuse you, I take a bath twice a day!" Donghyuck said, emphasizing the word twice.</p><p>That blood sucking bitch, the tanned male chuckled lightly with his insult to the Queen inside his mind. He's sure everyone from his kingdom would be fumming mad even the witch-wolves. They've took care of their secons prince for a reason, they said being an Oracle is a blessing and Donghyuck could prove that. Truthfully speaking, he would be thrown aside despite of being the favorite son of the king, if he was just an ordinary second prince. If he rebels to himself or his own kingdom, none will care and they would just pretend nothing happen while they fix his damages. It was tragic, almost every second child experiences this, being invisible and unseen but then the gods and goddesses has plans with him. Nonetehless he somehow feels insulted still by the Queen calling him that way, even a littlest respect, that's all he want, even just as a creature too. But what can he do? She has lived the way she would get what she wants and her only son will soon be married to someone she doesn't even approve to be with.</p><p>"I asked you, hyung. What happened?" Chenle asked, worry still visible on his eyes. Donghyuck want to know how did Chenle had the news, for sure his people would know too because as everyone knows, the witch wolf can't close his mouth. Donghyuck scoffs, the worst case scenario is when his brother decides to take him back to their kingdom and raise a war againts the blood suckers </p><p>"It was nothing," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, landing his gaze to his friend who is eating popcorn where he saw Jaemin raises his brows like he's saying something but Donghyuck ignores him.</p><p>'Are you serious?' the tanned male heard Jaemin talks to him telepathically that made the wolf growl because his head suddenly aches like there is something that kicked from his veins. He tries to calm himself down, shaking his head that signs a no for his reply to his friend that made Jaemin glare at him. He knows that both of them are worried but they don't have to know why he's so sensitive now a days. His mate decided to ignore him, it's more than death to any other wolves, sometimes they throw up blood or even have their insides burn for days, Donghyuck is lucky for now that he's more strong than those wolves. </p><p>"You sure?" Chenle asks and Donghyuck just smiles and points at Jaemin. </p><p>"Can I have some?" The tanned male asks while Jaemin continues to glare at him.</p><p>"Here," Chenle said giving him a bag of popcorn that is obviously bigger than Jaemin's making the latter frown more.</p><p>"What did I missed while I'm asleep?" Donghyuck asks, opening the bag and starts to eat. He's starving, for sure he slept longer than expected but it's good that he feels alot better now. He scan still feel his head throbbing a little but it's bearable.</p><p>"Renjun—" he stops Jaemin from talking.</p><p>"You mean your crush?" And Chenle laughed like there is no tomorrow.</p><p>This day is like just any other. The Prince of Vevion is lucky he hasn't been asked on how is the Prince of Apolians or even the Apolians itself. Not that he wants everyone to care about his private life and sufferings but he's sure his friends would want to know more since they basically know everything about the second prince. He's just too secretive, too silent and too deadly for them to ask him.</p><p>"Donghyuck, are you for real?! When will you shut up?!" Jaemin stood up, now really really mad but Donghyuck pouts making Jaemin sigh. "Fuck your cute shit, puppy." Jaemin whispers calling Donghyuck with his nickname for him making the latter laugh as well as their other friend.</p><p>"Do I look fake for you? Of course I am real!" The tanned male jokes making Jaemin shake his head while Chenle laughs more.</p><p>"Renjun is back." And they all fell into deep silence.</p><p>It was indeed a big problem. Donghyuck's smiles fell while he stares at the door opening, showing his mate which was the cue for his friends to go outside. Now silence has conquered the whole place, even the slightest tap of Mark's shoes on the floor isn't heard as he walks to take a chair and put it beside Donghyuck's bed and sits on it. Donghyuck would open his mouth and close it as if he was about to say something but contemplating if he should or should not say it as Mark observed. He doesn't want to ask Donghyuck, he's guilty for what he've done. Though he's a vampire, with the special classes about everything else in this world, ofcourse he is aware that wolves will get hurt once their mate refused to their needs, but he didn't expect it would be at this extent. He sure knows he has done something big, and maybe Donghyuck is angry with him right now but he doesn't want to know about any of those. Mark gulps, staring at Donghyuck's pouty heartshaped lips, up to his golden eyes and to his exposed forehead. Your hair has grown too long, Mark thought that he knows Donghyuck heard but the latter decided to ignore him making him sigh.</p><p>"I like your hair." Mark said out of the blue, probably as a sorry for what he've done. It wasn't enough, the Crowned Prince knows but he would still do it anyway. He was honest, he likes his hair, golden and softly reaching the tanned male's eyes. He looks like a lion, a golden lion everyone fears and admires. He's perfect, Mark sure knows everyone thought of him that way. Was he lucky he have him? Was he lucky he marked him accidentally? Was he supposed to be happy for where he is right now? No one know, not even Donghyuck can answer that, none can.</p><p>"Shut up," is what the tanned male said. Of course, Mark was offended. Never in his life he was asked to shut up. To his parents, his opinion matter so much, as well as to his subjects. Even to his friends, they say he always keep the environment intact, like it was supposed to be that way. </p><p>But Mark knows too. That he was the cause why Donghyuck was hospitalized and bedridden right now. He is the cause why he's not feeling well and he knows Donghyuck has the very right to shut him up. But Mark also knows Donghyuck, even though he indeed keep grudges, he also know when to do so. The Crowned Prince knows what he's thinking right now and nothing of it seems to be about him. Renjun? Mark thinks then he rolls his eyes. Ever since Renjun came back, everyone got head over heals for him. Mark huffed a bunch of air through his mouth, glaring at the tanned male who's now biting his lip, probably guilty because he sure knows what Mark feels. Jealousy. It's the bond talking, that the both of them feels different connections and sometimes it's irritating. Mark doesn't like it neither Donghyuck. Maybe if Mark didn't marked him...</p><p>"Stop blaming the mark over me!" Thr older bursted out, still glaring at now shocked and mouth agaped Donghyuck.</p><p>"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you're a child who cries whenever he gets lost over a bet and go to his mommy—"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" Mark shouted that made Donghyuck close his mouth.</p><p>They said Mark is scary, he is indeed when angry. Donghyuck would love to anger him more but he needs to be a good boy for now. He doesn't want to be hospitalized again, don't he? The tanned male sighs, getting back lying on his bed then he stares at nothingness and blocked his mind. Now Mark can't read the younger's thoughts that made him frustrated more. He needs to calm down and all he can do is go out for a fresh air. He walks through the door of Donghyuck's room but before he could even reach it, his mate talked.</p><p>"What did Renjun do back on the human world?" He asks voice hinting some bitterness.</p><p>Mark raises his brows, gulping and blinking, trying to comprehend the words that was said by his mate, then his face darken, "Why would I tell you?" And he went out to get some air for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"this is why i hate wolves!" Jeno exclained, throwing the history book he's reading. Jeno has been suffering from their history classes, being uninterested to wolves and having some grudge on them. Well, does he hate wolves because of the legend? They said, wolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies. He has been fed by those thoughts but he never knew why and how are they enemies. </p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" Mark growled as his fangs came out of his mouth. he can feel his eyes turining red as range started to fill his system. The world has turned around ever since he came on his life. Mark and Donghyuck met on a very unexpected way, which was when they both were paired up for a class.</p><p>The two doesn't know each other. The Crowned Prince was very offended with it too, everyone knows me! He exclaimes but all Donghyuck did is to finish the experiment. Mark sure is impressed with the boy; he's smart, witty, funny and very attractive yet the biggest turn off was when he doesn't know anything about Mark Lee. The legendary vampire who lived just for the sake of everyone's salvation. The most powerful vampire to exist in the world. The most awaited trophy, a victory to their own race and yet a mare wolf doesn't know anything about him. Fair enough, Mark thought, he doesn't know anything about Donghyuck neither. Though he's been hearing the name, he didn't bother looking up who he was. Donghyuck is the wolves' king, not literally but figuratively. He has done plently of things ever since he was just a kid, saved a whole culture when he was six, fed the hungry people when he was seven and made home to those who doesn't at eight. Everyone loves him but why does Mark doesn't have any interest in him?</p><p>Speaking of which, the room's door made a sound indicating someone has entered the room. Mark can feel the pressence of this person but he can't pinpoint who it was. he's too focused with his anger that he can't even smell or sense what kind of creature has entered the room. This is actually one of his problems. He can't get angry or he'll lose himself and his senses. He can't be controlled when he's too into something he never want. they say he's a special vampire, the most strongest but he also can't manage his strength.</p><p>"Someone calling me?" that voice, mark is so familiar with that sweet honey voice. It has been days since the hospital scene, and it has been days since they both talked.</p><p>Mark turned around and he was right. His mate, Lee Donghyuck, the person he despise the most is staring at him with his curious eyes. The tanned male has his lips parted as he stare at the vampire who's glaring at him. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, smirking then he looks directly into Mark's eyes, talking to him telepathically.</p><p>'You thought you're hot?' asked Donghyuck.</p><p>'Am I not?' Mark replied.</p><p>'Fucking very hot.' Donghyuck answered then he looked at Mark's reaction which was nothing, the vampire sure know how to hide his feelings. Mark knows his charms hence he also know what can he do with people around him. He started walking to the wolf who's now gulping while he's staring at the vampire, damn, how could someone wearing a simple black tee can be this hot? Mark smirks, making Donghyuck roll his eyes again, ofcourse his mate can read his mind. </p><p>"So you think i'm hot?" Mark asked feeling full himself meanwhile the younger is confused on how mark could know his thoughts.</p><p>"Were you not?" Donghyuck asks, raising his brows.</p><p>"Ofcourse I am—" but Donghyuck cut him off by walking pass by him, looking around the whole place where his mate and his cousin studies. "It's dark here, and cold." The tanned wolf said, hugging hismelf.</p><p>"So what Donghyuck? Don't you have any classes?" Mark asks, walking and sitting just beside Jeno who's still suffering from his history book.</p><p>"I don't but I have a g—" Donghyuck's words were cut off when he suddenly felt his eyes get gold, head spinning and feeling more cold. The wolf gasps and smiles weakly to Mark and then turns his back to ran away from them. Mark would want to chase after him but his cousin needs someone beside him too.</p><p>"I'll be okay." Donghyuck said through Mark's mind, and all the vampire could do is trust his mate.</p><p>Donghyuck ran away from them, panting and catching his breathe as he closes his eyes and tries to see the clearer of his vision. This is what he hates the most. Being an oracle means he will see things beforehand of him and he should either make sure it will happen or prevent it to happen. Oracles were made according to their history, there were seven oracles chosen each century. It all started when the Moon Goddess decided to be with the other deities for a little celebration of the Moon festival. It was when the Moon Goddess will give a woman from the land of mortals and immortals a sacred gift— a Moon Child, who would be the a loyal discipline of the Goddess. She would often give the gift to the infertile or to those who has worshipped the Goddess the most and sometimes she wont. It was just once a year, that the Moon Goddess would decide to whom to give her most precious gift. That time of the Moon Festival, everyone was celebrating the birth of a Moon Child of a peasant from the north. The Moon Goddess despise the work of the other deities specially when they would be jealous of each other and ruin each other's works.</p><p>It was a nightmare for everyone. Once she arrived, he grace was envied by the other goddesses. She was the most beautiful to everyone's eyes that even the married men were enticed. She doesn't care, however. She knows she doesn't deserve by any other man than his sons and subjects. She don't care to anyone but unfortunately for her, everyone cares. The goddess of war has raised her flag againts the Moon Goddess, she asked why does a silly work of giving birth was a celebration meanwhile a war isn't? Her rage and anger has reached the land that the Moon Child was cursed because of it. The gift was supposed to worship her creator and yet he started raising wars to every countries like what the Goddess of War did. As a solution, the Moon Goddess made the Seven Oracles who would save each kingdom from their dispairs for the century. They would kill the born evil moon child and protect their country. Before, there was only one moon child each year, now there are two. One who's from the gift of the Moon Goddess and one from the rage of the goddess of war.</p><p>Groaning, Donghyuck closes his eyes. He needs to see Jaemin right away.</p><p> </p><p>Mark has been worrying about Donghyuck that he can't focus on today's school activity. Everyone was enjoying the basketball game together with their friends. The couple, Jeno and Renjun might have been just flirting but he could just care less, they're already adults and they both know what they should do specially renjun's position is high on the campus. Renjun is a human who fell in love with the vampire Jeno, they all think their love story were like just the books but there was more than the two of them.</p><p>Mark and his friends are waiting to finish this stupid ball game, basketball— well, they never really like watching basketballs because people always play dirty here. Some are pushing people to the extent that they'll hurt their fellow student already. They've been waiting for the next game which is the soccer.</p><p>Coach Nakamoto, the famous alumni of the school who've been coaching the school's official soccer team just entered the gymnasium. With his poker face, he examined the whole area until his eyes land on the young vampire prince, making him flash his famous smile, lowering his head a little as a sign of respect and all Mark can do is to nod. Mark has known the vampire since then, as what the story tells, he's a legend who sacrificed his love just for the sake of his own kind. Mark has never thought ruining his race just for a wolf. the famous Nakamoto Yuta has fall inlove with a white wolf— a kind of wolf who's known for betraying his own kind, also the vampires. They're known for being cunningly beautiful, which is why everyone thought why Yuta fall for him. They always thought he's been under a spell.</p><p>"hey, Mark," Mark then jumped a little in shock, turning his head to Renjun who's sitting beside him, getting himself out from spacing out.</p><p>But what he saw made him expression sour, jeno's hand is on renjun's thigh, squeezing it from time to time. jeno's face is buried on his boyfriend's neck, sniffing his scent and planting soft kisses which didn't escaped from mark's eyes. 'I envy them...' Mark unconsciously thought then he bites his lowerlip once he realized what he just thought of. Fuck this bond.</p><p>"What?" Mark asked, annoyed which made jeno glare at him.</p><p>He's been friends with all of them, Mark never used his power just to scare his friends and make them do what they want hence makes his friends can just glare or even hit him.</p><p>"Look!" Renjun just ignored the tension between his boyfriend and friend's stares, instead he pointed somewhere near coach Nakamoto's team which made Mark even more annoyed.</p><p>It's the same wolf that's been making him feel things. Lee Donghyuck, his mate, on his soccer jersey has entered the place. Mark didn't know he's part of the team. The Crowned Prince clenched his jaw, feeling his eyes getting firey red as he tries to calm himself down. Why was he there? Why didn't Donghyuck tell him he'll have a game? He was just bedridden three days ago, for pete's sake!</p><p>"Since when is he part of the soccer team?" Mark asked, trying to compose himself as he felt renjun shifted beside him, still staring at the tanned wolf.</p><p>"Since he started studying here, dummy!" Jeno replied, slightly raising his voice, he bet he'll hit his friend's head when he's beside mark, luckily his boyfriend is with him to calm him.</p><p>"What? How come i didn't know?" Mark asked again, finally turning his head to his friends as a smirking and teasing Renjun and an annoyed Jeno met his gazes.</p><p>"Because you're bust with your prince duties?" jeno said sarcastically.</p><p>Mark had the privileges and power since then. His influence and position on this world is high that in a snap, his request would be granted. When he entered the university, he asked his parents to have special classed instead of the normal one, with only him and a proctor, he thought it'll be better for him and his safety.</p><p>"The time when you're still afraid of people," Renjun giggled with the sentence, Mark admits he wanted to isolate himself back then but that's because he think people are always lower than him.</p><p>"Whatever," Mark rolled his eyes, turning to see where donghyuck is but now he's gone. The oldest sighed and turned his gaze back on the main arena but a tap on his shoulder surprised him, making him leap a little on his seat.</p><p>"Hey there, pretty vamp." he turned his head to see who it was.</p><p>Donghyuck, smirking, with a water bottle on his hand is the one who took his attention. Donghyuck always does anyway. on his slightly fitted jersey shirt, with the numbers 66 on it, and the team's name Royals, Donghyuck is proudly looking at the little vampire, showing his nice and thick tanned legs as he's just wearing short shorts. Mark's mate sat next to him, still smiling and now looking at his friends.</p><p>"That is Jisung's seat." Mark said firmly then Donghyuck looked around.</p><p>"Then where is he, Darling?" He muttered that made Mark's anger more intense.</p><p>"He will be here in a few—"</p><p>"Mark, let him be here with us!" Renjun said enthusiastically then looks at Donghyuck's eyes meaningfully.</p><p>Mark glares at the both of them, growling without knowing then Jeno taps his shoulders, talking to him through his mind, 'chill bro, they're both taken'. Sighing Mark nods on what his cousin told him then he turn to his mate.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I think I need to go now." Donghyuck kisses Mark's cheeks before standing up then walks down from the arena audience.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stumbled upon his friends while going down. Chenle is holding a cup of he thinks is juice while Jaemin is raising his brows to him. They both know he will go somewhere but they didn't know he would go to his mate.</p><p>"You went to Mark?" Jaemin teased as Donghyuck is uncomfortable having his shorts a little shorter than the usual, trying to lower them down as of it helps.</p><p>"Shut up." he glared at his friends, who are laughing at his sufferings grabbing their bags.</p><p>"Should we grab lunch first before the game starts?" Chenle asked as they start walking out of the arena which the both of his friends just nodded in approval.</p><p>The three of them headed to the cafeteria. It's almost empty, with almost all of the population of the school is at the gymnasium watching the performances of the other grade levels of their school. The event was because of the annual Moon Festival is coming. Everyone from the oracle is now scared, another Moon Child would be born and they need to know where it would be from the seven kingdoms.</p><p>The kingdoms affected would be two from the north, one from the south, one from the east and three from the west. There are atleast five kingdoms in each directions of their own world. It would be a big problem for them if they wouldn't find where the Moon Child would be born. Sighing, Donghyuck looks at his friends.</p><p>"They do nothing but play dirty." Chenle shrugged, talking about the basketball game just before the performances when jaemin asked him why he didn't watched the basketball game knowing how obsessed he is with it.</p><p>Donghyuck made a small bite on his sandwich smirking a little, "you can just tell us you're meeting your bofriend here." he said playfully.</p><p>"What—" Chenle's words were cut off when someone from Donghyuck and Jaemin's team approached their table, making chenle drop his own food on his plate.</p><p>"What the heck are you doing here, Park Jisung?!❞ Chenle exclaimed which Jaemin and Donghyuck made their cue to get out of the situation.</p><p>The both of them know how much chenle is still inlove with his ex Park Jisung. They both know Chenle didn't mean it when he broke up with the poor witch-wolf.</p><p>"You think they'd get back together?" Jaemin asked his friend as they make their way to the gymnasium, which made him smirk.</p><p>"Yeah maybe when you finally got your mens." Donghyuck said, pun intended.</p><p>"what do you mean by that, mister?" Jaemin panicked, blushing a little with what his friend said.</p><p>"I know you've been eyeing Mark's other friends. Didn't know you prefer threesome." Donghyuck laughed on his own jokes as Jaemin could just hit his arm.</p><p>"Don't cross the line and shut up!" Jaemin said annoyed which make Donghyuck laugh and ran faster than his friend ofcourse with his wolf abilities.</p><p>"Come on, I know you were jealous that Renjun talked to me earlier—"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin shouted making the tanned male run more, laughing like there is no tomorrow.</p><p>He arrived at the gymnasium, perfectly fine, with no sweat as he saw his coach, Yuta. He approached the blond guy to compliment his new hairstyle but Donghyuck just gained a glare.</p><p>"Do your best on the stage." Yuta said.</p><p>"Since when didn't I lack hmm?" Donghyuck smirks, spotting his mate on the audience. "Specially now that he's watching."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. an ink to stay forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!!! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED AAAAAAAA i hope you've been enjoying this story &lt;33 I am quite busy these days too but I have no classes on monday so I might... write... more? uhmmm i hope you guys will enjoy this! please leave comments, i like reading those ); AND FJDKEKFMEKFK ICB THERE ARE ALREADY SEASON'S GREETINGS MY RESONANCE HASNT ARRIVED YET ):</p><p>Ps. I have to check my other chapters to remember what is Jaemin's power LMAO. i am also thinking of making this.... unhappy ending??? :0 depends actually. it's 11:35 pm on my country and i want coffee omg ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YEOREOBUN!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was shouting and havung fun, the soccer game was about to start when Mark closes his eyes, leaned againts his chair and searched for his mate's mind. It was new to him, to just find someone and talk telepathically. Mark didn't know why he has to call for Donghyuck, it was so sudden that even his frieds knows what he's about to do. Mark thinks, he just got from his own sick, wasn't he bedridden days ago? Mark growled, hands fisted on his lap.</p><p>'Are you playing?' asked Mark, through their minds, though the wolf couldn't see, he knows that the vampire is keeping his temper through his gritted teeth.</p><p>'I've rested well and I have not played for a long time—' Mark was annoyed, cutting off the younger.</p><p>'You didn't answered my question, Donghyuck.' the vampire can hear his mate chuckling, making him open his eyes and look down to meet the younger's.</p><p>'Hot.' is all Donghyuck said making Mark frown more.</p><p>'Lee Donghyuck, you're not playing.' Mark said with intense red eyes, sign that he's now mad.</p><p>'Oh yes I am.' Donghyuck replied with the same intensity of the eyes, but his was colored gold.</p><p>It is not a new thing to everyone to find out that the Second Prince of Vevion is actually pretty stubborn. He loves doing things he likes, he likes breaking the rules, he likes having fun and he probably likes annoying his mate. Mark rolled his eyes and was about to stand up, to drag Donghyuck's ass next to him but Jeno stopped him, shaking his head no.</p><p>"Let him have fun." Jeno said sternly, looking directly into Mark's eyes.</p><p>Mark gets back on his seat with a sigh. He was just concerned to Donghyuck, that's all. But don't he hate him? He still do. Having the mate bond makes Mark feel like he is responsible for anything that the tanned male will do, may it be good or bad. Even though they both came from different races, one of the common denominators of the vampires and wolves are having the same rules and connection in bonds and mates. It wasn't even a surprise that the both of them are mate, or even a wolf and a vampire being a mate. There was a rumor, Mark looked around the field staring at the pale man with his silver white hair, arms folded in his chest. That was Yuta Nakamoto, Mark's friend ofcourse, a vampire and has his own legend. They used to say that Yuta had a mate, a wolf. Nothing was proven though, the vampire never said anything about the issue. He never adressed anything neither even thought of it just for a second.</p><p>"The game is about to start!" Mark flinched as he hears another annoying voice that's been bugging him for days, specially at the castle.</p><p>"Mark hyung, do you think our Donghyuckie will win?" Asks Jaemin enthusiastically.</p><p>It was none other than Donghyuck's bestfriend, Jaemin. Mark doesn't seem to know what's the reason why does Jaemin has to live at the castle as well. All he knows is that, his father, the King, has let the Crowned Prince's fiancé to have anyone around him as long as he wants it. Just like to everyone else, it seemed like the King was now wrapped around Donghyuck's hands, like he was enticed and enchanted the way no one had expected, specially Mark's mother. She's been giving Donghyuck a hard time, ordering him to do things that Yeri should be doing as a maiden; cook, clean, and even sew and as for the Queen's irritation, the wolf can do everything a maiden can.</p><p>"Of course he would win! That's literally Lee Donghyuck!" Jaemin exclaimed once more, smiling widely as he watches his bestfriend run around the fields.</p><p>There is no doubt, Mark thought, that Donghyuck's team would win. He didn't know until where and when does his day dreaming or whatever it is called brought him but he for sure knows that the game has reached half of it. Sighing, he leaned on his back once again, closing his eyes and just clear everything from his mind. Mark could doze off and sleep under the sun, he has been suffering in sleeping by keeping up at the farthest of the bed for as the King's request, him and his mate should sleep in one room, share in one bed, expecting them to cuddle or do more. There were no traditions, even the King and Queen have seperate rooms, but it was the King's request to have his favorite Donghyuck beside Mark. It was right after that day, where he saw and felt how much suffering his mate has going through but he decided not to do anything. When Donghyuck was dreaming badly.</p><p>Now, Mark doesn't have any idea what being an Oracle is. He knows few but none said him what does it mean. They said he's the legendary vampire, the most powerful one to ever exist, that's all and nothing else. Everyone trusted the Oracles who came to their house when he was five when they said those exact words. Mark sighs, how can he understand Donghyuck's situation when he clearly doesn't explain on what is an Oracle.</p><p>"Time will come..." He heard Jaemin says but he ignores him.</p><p>"He will tell the answers on your questions too." That made Mark open his eyes, glaring at his mate's bestfriend who's now chuckling because of the vampire's reaction.</p><p>"You were too obvious, chill I can't read minds." Mark didn't asked that though, he badly wants to say Jaemin he doesn't care and he doesn't need his opinion about anything about his life but what can he do? For sure, Donghyuck will be mad.</p><p>Was there an encounter where Donghyuck got mad at him that Mark is now scared on making him mad? Well, when the Crowned Prince didn't fullfiled the young wolf's needs, he ignored him for one whole day. They would sleep, eat and do errands together but the betrothed wolf won't even glance at him. It was the bond, Mark blames the bond. Even though Donghyuck is suffering internally as well, even worse than his because he has his needs, he also feels the same pain due to them ignoring each other. It wasn't nice, never in his life he had felt such pain. He would look into his mate who is walking ahead of him and he can feel his stomach turning upside down. He would feel heated whenever his mate laugh but not because of the vampire. He would feel his head in massive pain whenever his mate won't respind to him. Those are just the simple things, Mark hoped he didn't refused so that he won't feel such. The Prince of Apolians is lucky enough that Donghyuck doesn't keep grudges, by the next day, the younger is back to normal and talking to him again.</p><p>"Whatever." Is all Mark said, closing his eyes again.</p><p>'What did you told Jaemin?' asks Donghyuck from Mark's head, not looking down on what was the younger's doing.</p><p>'I didn't hurt him.' Mark replied.</p><p>'Of course, you won't,' oh how much Mark wants to remove that tone of Donghyuck as if he holds the power between the two of them.</p><p>'Shut up and win you damn game.' is all the Crowned Prince said.</p><p>'What can I get from winning?' rolling his eyes as Marks open it, he raises his brows then looked down on the fields where he saw no signs of Donghyuck, then he smells the familiar scent of sweet dark chocolate from the entrance of the audience arena they're sitting where sitting. Donghyuck gracefully made his way to Mark's place where his hands on his hips and towel over his head, panting and sweat dripping from his hair.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes secretly. He was aware that for sure, Donghyuck will be very tired and sweaty because half of the game was all of him playing for his team. The older looked at the wolf from head to toe, he can feel himself getting pissed as he sees how his thighs were exposed a little and everyone around them was feasting on their sights. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, was about to move to give Donghyuck some space to sit on but he shakes his head.</p><p>"I won't be seating, I will still play later," then the young wolf stood up behind his mate, arms wrapping loosely on the pale vampire's neck.</p><p>"Donghyuck, you're sweaty. Get the fuck off of me." Mark whispered with a hard annoyed voice but the younger seemed like he heard nothing, sighing, Mark lets it go. </p><p>Everyone then started focusing on the game instead, but not one person. Mark's breathing starts to get uneven when he felt the person behind him presses himself more on his back. Biting his lowerlip, the prince growled lowly with the slightest contact of their clothed skin then he sighs in relief when the younger gives space again. Mark closes his eyes, leaning on his seat and tries to sleep. Mark has way more things to think of than the person behind him who is currently shouting of what his teammates should do, sometimes just plainly shouting to boo the opponent or cheer for his own team. He was indeed loud but Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin are too. Mark could doze off right now and go to his dreamland, it was one of the stereotypes, ofcourse vampire sleeps. Vampire also have bloods but thet are fed by bloods as well. It was because their own blood are some different kind from the human, it's darker and a little more sensitive as well as their skins. They don't burn and turn into ashes because of the sun, they get instense and serious sun burns by just the contact with the sun, they use some liquid mixed on their bath to keep them under the sun.</p><p>Mark felt the warm person beside him move, leaning on his ear then whispers, "Hey I'm going now," and the latter just nod. Donghyuck immediately walks back down to the arena while the older keeps his eyes closed.</p><p>It was peaceful, Mark couldn't sleep though it was still good to rest his eyes. Mark has been busy about his own private life, specially his mother who has been coming to him to just break the bond he has with her most hated person to the core. Mark wishes it was just that easy but it was too risky. For some wolves, they could die by breaking a bond, though not everyone has mates, having one is a big deal to them. On the other hand, for vampires, if they break off the bond from their own mates, they could go crazy or be mad forever, they would go and drink every blood of literally everything they see that they can smell blood from. None of the two were better, the Prince of Apolians thought, besides it was his fault too anyway. It was when Donghyuck has been annoying Mark dearly. None of them known each other but that party. Mark was deeply offended when the younger just came to him and shouting on his face with no respect and asking the older who is he.</p><p>###</p><p>It was one faithful night when Mark was asked by his cousin to attend the party the President of the Student Council, Renjun, has arranged. 3 weeks from this day on, the Moon Festival will occur and as to pay respect to the people who performs on such traditions, the parties and celebrations are moved either before or after the festival.</p><p>"Come on hyung! I'm sure it's going to be fun!" Jeno shakes Mark's arm.</p><p>"Jeno, I have exams tomorrow—"</p><p>"Hyung you don't! Stop giving reasons and just have fun, exams just passed and you've worked yourself out too much! Come on!" Jeno cut his cousin off.</p><p>"I am pretty serious about not going out now, Jeno—"</p><p>"You've never go out!" Jeno once again cut him off. "Come on hyung! This will be the greatest day of your life! You'll enjoy there I swear!"</p><p>"And if I won't?"</p><p>"Then you can skip the next time!"</p><p>Mark frowned, "there will be no next time."</p><p>Mark never really like going out for no reason at all. He thinks instead of wasting his time for a stupid party would just waste his time, unlike some socializations with the duke and duchess of the other kingdom. It was never Mark's interest neither, that he would drink some drinks that would make him wasted and drunk. Well, of course vampires get drunk too. Shaking his head, he looks at his cousin then to Renjun, "I won't go." He firmly said.</p><p>Mark Lee, he can be the President of the Student Council but he didn't want to add more on his plate. He's known for the serious and scary student of their university. He keeps his high grades and himself on the top it wasn't that hard specially to someone who grew up being always at the top. Some liquors and alcohol won't help him on his goals in life, some dancing with the annoying party music won't finish what he has started.</p><p>"Okay then... Loser." That's one thing Mark couldn't let pass, he glares at the President, growling.</p><p>Loser? How could someone, a mare human call him a loser! Standing up, he glares at his friend with his firey red eyes. "Fuck this, fine! I'll go!" Then he stomps his way outside. He knows it was childish, but he was indeed childish. Being called loser is something Mark never really liked. It was out of his own line of accomplishments, it wasn't a prince like compliment.</p><p>Now Mark has nowhere else to go. He was called a loser and was pissed off for thinking that he is really as loser if he won't attend the party Renjun has arranged. Mark stolled around the university, it was pretty fair today, not too lovely and not too bad. The young prince hummed his favorite song from his granmother. She was kind and beautiful as told by his grandfather, Mark has never met him because they said she ran away. They said she has her own responsibilities to fullfil, was it even more important than her own family? Sighing, the vampire layed down on the grass at the back garden of the school. This one was hidden, he has been in this place for a long time and he was too lucky no one has ever been in here other than him, not even his cousin and boyfriend. Mark closes his eyes, arm over them to protect it from the sunlight. It was too peaceful, it was too calm not until he heard a lot of ranting from someone with a high pitched voice.</p><p>"Augh! That Jisung Park! I swear to all of the witches to never look at him again!" Exclaimed by a boy.</p><p>"He will forever perish! I can't believe he's still chasing for me!"</p><p>"I don't like him, why can't he understand that?!"</p><p>"Argh!! This is so frustrating, Zhong Chenle!" The boy screamed and was stopped when suddenly he is pinned againts the wall, eyes widened while Mark shows him his deadliest glare and red eyes, fangs slowly growing while his hand is on the pale orange colored boy.</p><p>"Can't you see someone is trying to have a good fucking rest here?" Asked Mark on his low voice, shaking Chenle's insides and sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry—" the boy stutters and the vampire tighens the hand on his neck as he hears his small voice.</p><p>"Oh you fucking better be." Slowly, he digs his long nails againts the younger's neck, making him tear up a little and crept a smile on Mark's face.</p><p>Mark was enjoying his next prey not until he now felt himself being thrown just the way he did to the boy earlier but now on the opposite wall. The Prince grunts as he tries to help himself up but then he felt a hand on his neck too, soft, delicate and gentle but not on his neck. It was painful, he thought, it was like he's being burned into the deepest part of hell, Mark opened his eyes, meeting with a golden pair of orbs who has the same intensity as his.</p><p>"You touched my friend—" the person who had the golden eyes were cut off by Mark's prey.</p><p>"Hyung, please let's just go." He was crying as if scared for his own life, shaking and trying to keep his balance even though he's trembling badly.</p><p>"No, this shithead deserve to die—"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" It was another man's turn to speak, a wand on his hand a velvety cloack on his back, groaning, the man who's holding Mark by the neck lets go of him.</p><p>"We are not done yet." Then they walk away, aiding their injured and crying friend.</p><p>The Crowned Prince chuckles at himself, Lee Donghyuck? He has never met someone with such name... And such eyes. Mark rolls his eyes. He has the better one anyway. Holding and caressing his neck, he hissed as he can still feel the soft and delicate hand on his neck. Mark bites his lowerlip as he felt his insides burning then he walks back to where are his friends probably at the student council office.</p><p>"What happened to your neck?" Asked Jeno once he entered the office, immediately walking to the fridge to get a bunch of water, he was thirsty.</p><p>"Nothing." Is all what Mark said and didn't explained further more.</p><p>"Hyung, your neck looks serious though there was a bruise!" Jeno once again said.</p><p>"Do vampire get bruises?" Renjun butted in.</p><p>Mark growls, finishing his drink then he tries to touch his neck but it felt like it's burning his skin on his hand, sighing and shaking his head he looked at Renjun, "well you see me having one." Then the younger glances on his boyfriend.</p><p>"Does that mean I can give him a hickey?" The human innocently asked.</p><p>"For fuck's sake, let me have just one day! One day without the both of you being sexual." The Crowned Prince exclaimed making the two fell into silence.</p><p>Everyone said he was scary, he is indeed but does he care? No. This is how he hold his power over people, this is how he work and this is how he should be.</p><p>"I'll just see the two of you later tonight, please spare me with your fucking and make outs."</p><p> </p><p>I was night time, Mark took his way to the back of the castle where his sport cars are placed. As the civilization grow and industrialism has conquered the world, human brought their technology to the other world though they still perform the traditions. Mark has a sports car, without the knowledge of his parents, he bought one. He knows he won't get scolded by it though but he also knows he won't have one if he tells his mother about this.</p><p>"Where are you going, Mark?" Asked his maiden, Yeri.</p><p>"None of your business." Then the cold prince enters his car, driving off the castle and to the bar near the human world.</p><p>Mark is wearing his black ripped jeans, black turtle neck and black pair of shoes. He was looking too dark tonight and he couldn't care about it. These kinds of clothings were too far from the silk and thick clothes from his own world but then again they have to adapt for some few changes. Mark was lucky the way to the bar was clear, he reached the place with peace and parked without any disturbance because he is a VIP. He is a prince.</p><p>He takes out his phone calling his cousin who right away answers the call, "where are you?" Mark asked.</p><p>"Just go inside hyung, we're at the second floor, first table." Then he did as what his cousin said.</p><p>Walking in the midst of people around wasn't the best thing Mark ever wanted. Mark hates people for some reasons, may it be valid or not, he still does anyway. He would glare to someone who would have any contact with him, may it be eye contact or skin contact. People who tried to flirt or talk to him immediately feels the pain on their stomach, using one of Mark's ability.</p><p>"Hyung, you're late." Renjun frowned at the older but the vampire just rolled his eyes and sat beside his cousin. </p><p>No one was sitting with them, it was just him, Jeno, and Renjun. It wasn't silent though, Mark observed the place.</p><p>"We will just dance," Jeno informed and Mark just nod as an answer.</p><p>Now Mark is alone and he has nothing to do, he could doze off now and sleep like what he is supposed to but he can't. He can smell the same scent he had been dwelling on earlier, he can sense the presence of the golden boy. The sweetest dark chocolate he has ever smell, it was addicting, it was too powerful that he can't stop himself from taking it. It was like a drug, like an ecstacy to bring him higher. The vampire opened his eyes, as red as blood, as intense as it ever has been. Standing up, he lets himself get drown by the liquors around him. He doesn't care about anything at all right now. All he has to do is to get rid of the smell that's been underneath his nose, it was too much for him.</p><p>It was past 12 or 11 or 1, he doesn't care and he wouldn't, all he know is he's having the time of his life right now, full of the hard alcohol he's been taking. None of his friends came to see him, probably they thought he's home by now. In the middle of his drinking, Mark stumbled upon someone from his back, pushing him a little making his drink spill on his shirt.</p><p>"Fucking mind your steps!" Exclaimed by the vampire, clearly annoyed with what happened to his shirt.</p><p>"Oh your temper has no place near here sir—" Mark turns around making the person who bumped on him stop and smirk a little.</p><p>"You fucker." The golden boy gritted his teeth, eyes glowing gold and glaring at the prince.</p><p>"Oh yes I am, bastard. Where is your cry baby friend? How's his cuts? Those were a little deep." Mark spit back.</p><p>"Yeah they were, it's fine now—"</p><p>"I could've make it a little deeper." Now it's Mark's time to smirk at the boy, clenching his jaw, he tries to calm himself down.</p><p>"How about a duel?" He asks.</p><p>"Here?" </p><p>"Are you backing out? Chickening out?"</p><p>"No fucking way! I am Mark Lee!" Mark exclaimed, glaring at the boy.</p><p>He sure knows he's too drunk right now. The golden boy has his hair messed up and an oversized shirt, exposing his neck and collar bone tucked in on a pair of black ripped jeans that even four inches down his hips, there was a cut and a pair of boots. Mark didn't know why he hated the cut of his pants being way too high, exposing skins from his thighs that was colored in golden tanned. Mark frowns, looking around to see if soemone else was feasting on it but he's too lucky everyone was busy with the party.</p><p>"Okay, we'll have a duel but this is a game of word." The tanned male said, "I will win if I offend you, you will win if you offend me." He added.</p><p>Mark for sure will win. Words won't affect him in any other way. "Deal." </p><p>"Start it off, bastard." Mark's opponent said.</p><p>"You're dark as fuck—"</p><p>"I am a wolf. My turn! You're so full of yourself you didn't know you're slacking already." He smirks.</p><p>"Where do I slack?"</p><p>"Is that your rebuttal? Okay, my turn again, you're not even powerful, your mother controls your life. How was that being powerful?"</p><p>"She doesn't!"</p><p>"You don't seem to be the greatest pride vampires has, you are a fucking coward preying over those who are weak to make sure you would win. Why not pick a fucking fight with the same power as yours... Oh you can't because you're weak and a loser—" </p><p>The tanned male fell on the ground with Mark holding his hand tightly over his head. The older having the same intense eyes with the person under him, but his was red and the boy was gold. It was forbidden, it is but then Mark unconsciously and slowly  leans to the boy's exposed neck and suck it... The problem was Mark forgots to bring out his fangs, making a mark on the boy's neck and a satisfied smirk on the older's lips.</p><p>Once again, he dived to take the divine skin presented to him, sucking it and licking spots from the tanned male's neck. He heard a moan from the boy, then he slowly takes his hands to his thighs where some of his skin were exposed, the prince growled, closing his eyes tightly and sucking another part of his opponent's skin, making him moan again.</p><p>Such a music in his ears...</p><p>Mark then pulls away slowly, as he stood up, he can see the marks glowing lightly againts the tanned boy's skin. With mouth agape, the tanned boy touched his skin on his neck, gasping then he looks back on mark. "You fucking gave me a mating mark!"</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>Mark closes his eyes tightly, hugging himself more. If he weren't that stupid enough to take Donghyuck's duel, he won't probably be stuck on where he is right now. He sighs, there was something on his sweet dark chocolate scent that when mixed with his minty one, it brings some color and flavor. It was too nice, too good for something they both craves and yet why can't he give what does the younger wants?</p><p>Gasps filled the whole arena, opening his eyes he saw and feel how much anger Donghyuck is feeling, everyone rushed downstairs to check on what's happening but Mark stayed and looked up.</p><p>"Taeyong and Jaehyun." He muttered underneath his breath when he looked up to see where was the unfamiliar yet familiar scent has filled the air.</p><p>"What are the both of you doing here?" He asks and was about to approach them when he hears another scream from the field. Sighing, Mark shakes his head aggressively then proceeds to go and see what's happening too.</p><p>A very pissed and flaring Donghyuck was the first thing he saw, being stopped by his friend Jaemin by his arms, he tries to take his arms and just attack the person infront of him. Mark glances at the person his mate is fighting with. It was a maiden too, a woman who is a friend of Yeri. The good Crowned Prince immediately rushed to the girl, seeing cuts on her face and bruises on her arms. He looked back at Donghyuck who is still glaring at the girl.</p><p>"You did this?" Mark asks.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Mark. Jaemin let go of me or I swear I will fucking turn you into ashes too." Donghyuck's voice were too scary, if it was someone else holding him, they would've let him go, but Jaemin knows better.</p><p>"Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck exclaimed but Jaemin could just close his eyes and shakes his head.</p><p>"Donghyuck, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mark tried to approach him but someone held his arm, clings onto him and hides behind him.</p><p>"My prince! Oh my prince, this beast! This stinky beast has wounded me! He doesn't deserve you, my mighty prince! Not even the tip of your hair." That's it, with what the woman has said, Donghyuck pushed Jaemin full force, not caring if he'll get hurt, luckily Jeno caught him.</p><p>The wolf made his way through the woman, grabbing her hair and forcefully dragging her away from Mark. "You're the kind of bitch I want to burn—"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" Mark's words echoed to the whole place. The silence was deafening that everyone decided not to move not even an inch.</p><p>"Let go of her!"</p><p>"Yes, let go of me!" Donghyuck tightens his grip on the woman's hair, making her scream.</p><p>"Dongh—"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Mark!" Donghyuck shouted back, looking intensely at his mate with his gloden eyes.</p><p>"Shut up because you know nothing! Shut up because everyone fucking know you don't care about this woman! Shut up because you will never stop me from burning this bitch alive!" He shouted, throwing the girl on the dirt as he lets go of her hair.</p><p>Donghyuck backs away slowly, glaring at the girl until suddenly, the end of her dress started smoking and burning, a fire was seen. Everyone was panicking. No one was to mess with Donghyuck, they know that but they had the courage to do so, ever since they heard about him being engaged with their Crowned Prince, many has came to him to mess with him. Donghyuck heard a hush from Mark's direction.</p><p>"Please help my friend, my Prince." It was Yeri.</p><p>The tanned wolf smirks, egniting more of the fire from the woman's dress making everyone scream more, as well as the woman herself. By just glaring at her and concentrating, she's already burning. This is the Second Prince of Vevion. The mighty Fire Prince, as they call him. They said his ability was a gift, it wasn't for him when he accidentally burnt his hand by just glaring at it when he was a little pup.</p><p>"Donghyuck, stop this..." Mark is now more calmer, he thinks nothing will be good if he adds more on his mate's anger.</p><p>The younger smirks, "and why would I?"</p><p>"Because we'll go home now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. when two worlds were torn apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual content ahead! Read at your own risk!</p><p>Hey everyone! I've updated again todaayyy yohooo! Enjoy this one... Because I don't think I enjoyed writing it.... Because it has too much... To spill.... OH WELL PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AAAAAAA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Because we'll go home now."</p><p>Home. What was that to means though? Going back into the giant castle occupied by those people who loath him the most? Going to the bed with someone, your mate, beside you but still feeling your side like it's empty? Going to sleep like you're supposed to, but instead of dreaming, a nightmare would occur instead? Then Donghyuck doesn't want to go home. If that's what home means, he doesn't want to. He wants to go back to his old home, where everyone was welcomed and everyone accepts him. He wants to hug his father whenever he cries for the longing he had for his mother. He wants to be there for his sister, specially now that she gave birth. He wants to see how much of a leader his big brother would be. But then if the home Mark is talking about is the same place where the Queen will make sure his son do what she wants then no he doesn't want to go home.</p><p>"No," the wolf said firmly, gaze going back to the woman. </p><p>A strong arm wrapped around his waist by his side, he felt a breathing just near his ears, making him close his eyes tightly, "come on... baby."</p><p>"Fuck." Donghyuck felt his breathing getting uneven, with Mark's soft touches, ofcourse he would melt too. He closes his eyes tightly, stopping the fire from the woman's dress.</p><p>Was he this much of controllable wolf for Mark? He's slowly being wrapped around the older's fingers, if it get worse, he could possibly be played by his own mate. Donghyuck gasps, closing his eyes tightly. He will come back, he will be the strong himself again. He will make sure that no other word from Mark will make him succumb to his own comfrot and be afraid of the older's authorative voices. But for now, he has to sigh in defeat. There would be more days to fight back. There would be more places to kill each other. There would be more time to spend for their own battles.</p><p>Everyone fell into silence and awe as the woman who was on fire earlier now had her dress perfectly fine like it was untouched. Illusion. It was all an illusion. That was the wolf's ability, it wasn't fire. His own illusions can kill someone, he's way too dangerous specially whenever he's mischievous like the way he is right now. He closes his eyes weakly as he let his mate carry him like his own bride. It was a scene to everyone but who cares? Mark held him tightly and making sure he won't fall while the younger wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck. He didn't bother using his speed, Mark thought he wanted to talk to his mate for doing such thing but looking at the wolf, he can feel how tired he was specially almost dozing of on his arm.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Mark asked, calmer now as he stares at the younger's peaceful face, keeping his slow pace of walking.</p><p>His finacé refused to answer, tightening his arms around Mark's neck and completely falling into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>He was running, panting like his life was the only thing that's important right now. Where is he? Why is he here? Why is it so dark? Why was he running? Donghyuck trembles, wiping the tears away from his face, painting it with red. Why is there blood on his hand? </p><p>"Seize him!" Donghyuck hears a shout, now he's running faster.</p><p>He can't turn into a wolf. This will hurt him more. He's too tired and the only thing he could do now is to run away from everything around him. It was too dark, he couldn't see anything. Not a single tree nor an animal around the place. He assumes this is a forest, the forbidden forest. This is the place where the first Moon Child who has turned his back to the Moon Goddess was seen. They said he was devouring an old deer, they were supposed to be friends with nature. He had his eyes turned black, skin dry as it was never been touched ever since he was born, his hair is dark, surrounding by a dark purple energy— his power. They said he was the King of the Night. He was given by the Goddess of War some gifts for him to be a king. He has his own subjects, he has his own people but he would go every midnight, specially at the time where another Moon Child is to be born. It was peaceful before, it wasn't their goddess' fault that something as petty as being odd and significant would make others jealous already.</p><p>The Moon Goddess has been through worst and yet she still maintained her poise and power.</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" It was from his favorite voice. Mark's voice.</p><p>Donghyuck wants to turn around and hug him. He wants to beg and cry infront of his mate. He wants to ask for help, he wants him to be by his side. All of his wants but he couldn't. There is something with Mark's voice that terrifies him. There is something with Mark's overflowing feelings that makes the younger run away from him too. There is something that Donghyuck doesn't want Mark to be, that is to turn his own mate's back to him.</p><p>The Second Prince of Vevion wants to get out of this place. That's all the things he wants. The deafening screams and cries on his head was too much, the dangerous liquid on his hands tells him something bad has happened right before he was running for escape of this place. His blurry eyes, filled with fear and disgust was reclecting the moon, it was silvery gray, unlike his usual golden orbs. He knows he has changed, he doesn't know why but he do knows something had happened.</p><p>"You need to pay for all of your sins!" Mark shouted once again, making the younger run faster.</p><p>Gone with the gentleness Donghyuck felt earlier with his touches, Mark feels careless this time. He is angry, that wasn't a question, it is a statement. The Crowned Prince is flaring his eyes from the back of Donghyuck's neck, trying not to use all of his strength as much as possible. He's mad, fumming mad. They said you should never mess with the Crowned Prince, he was the strongest vampire to ever exist anyway. Strongest, was he? When his strength was only used by her mother, the woman who kept him as a puppet. The Queen. For sure she has something to do with these. Donghyuck isn't new to the fact that her future mother-in-law hated him so much, even though he doesn't know where are all of the hatred coming from he knows there would be a day he will be at this place. The wolf kept his fast pace, taking the thoughts about the Queen out of his mind. He keeps on running, the others who has been chasing the poor wolf is now behind him. Donghyuck gasps as he see Mark lee infront of him, he stops on his tracks, backing away. </p><p>"You have no where to go now. You will die on my hands." The prince of the vampires said venomously, spitting anger and sending shivers down his mate's spine. Donghyuck fell on his knees, crying endlessly while he looks at his hands filled with blood— his own blood.</p><p>"I wish I never loved you."</p><p>###</p><p>Waking up in the dark, panting aggressively and tears has messed up his face. The young prince puts his hand on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeats and closing his eyes. It was another one of his days where he would see the future. He can feel his eyes getting more intense gold while he grips on the sheets, stopping himself from crying out more when suddenly, a part of cold hands cupped his face. </p><p>Donghyuck looked up to see Mark's worried expression, he doesn't know why he aided his mate this time, despite of ignoring all of the past whines. The vampire was taken aback when his the tanned male suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, crying on his shoulders and holding him tightly.</p><p>"It was so scary, Mark." It was indeed, seeing his mate's red eyes, strong fangs and claws terrifies him, even on his own visions. "I don't want to go back there."</p><p>Mark was confused, nonetheless, he carefully sat beside his mate, hugging him tightly as well and rubbing his back. Mark hushes the younger, his other hand patting and caressing his hair to comfort him more while the other starts drawing circles on the crying male's behind. No one knows why but the vampire felt like kissing and holding his mate tightly, and so he did. A small peck on the top of the younger's head made him calm down more. After sometime, he can now feel Donghyuck's heavy breathing back, pulling away, mark crept a small smile as he lays down the beautiful tanned male back on the bed. He stood up, fixing his blanket over the younger then he walks out of the room heaving a deep sigh.</p><p>"That's not a good sigh, hyung." Mark glances at Jeno who's waiting just outside the Crowned Prince and his betrothed prince's room.</p><p>"I know it's not." The older vampire walks past ahead of his cousin, arms on his back with his prince like poise.</p><p>"And yet you'd risk everything."</p><p>Would he? Mark asks himself. Would he rather see himself in the middle of nowhere rather than on his castle just to be with the wolf? Would he rather give up his crown to take his mate's hands and intertwined it eith his? Would he rather go far away from everyone else just to have a peaceful life with Donghyuck? The vampire stops from walking, staring at the night sky just above him then he opens his mouth, trying to speak but no words came.</p><p>Would he rather just go with the flow of their bond? Fall inlove with each other than take his responsibilities as the only heir? Mark smiles, closing his eyes then he feels the air surrounding him. He lets himself who was coated by the scent of his mate, the sweet dark chocolate, to linger around his nose. Would he set himself free just for someone as low as a mate?</p><p>"I will." Mark said, "I would want to spend my whole life with Donghyuck peacefully." He added then he paused, looking down on his garden, a whole floor away.</p><p>"I would want to choose him everyday, if I were asked by my mother." Mark continued, smiling still. Donghyuck was like a rose, dangerous yet beautiful and Mark likes it. Mark loves it.</p><p>"Whether it was the bond talkind, I'd still choose to be free with him than to be caged in here." The Crowned Prince pursed his lips, he knows if someone would hear him saying these things, they would tell these to the Queen and for sure the Queen will do something stupid.</p><p>"I think I am liking this." Mark finished his sentiments just to hear a small chuckle from his behind, a familiar sweet golden voice has filled the whole balcony of the second floor of the castle.</p><p>The scent that was lingering on Mark's nose wasn't just the scent that was stuck on his clothes from his mate. The prince turned around to see the tanned male he has been adoring, wrapped around with Mark's robe. It has been just weeks and yet Mark has been feeling things about the boy already. It was the bond, he could say but then he would end up staring at his beautiful golden eyes, his moles on his neck and even his delicate soft hands. Is this love? Impossible if this is. Mark doesn't know how to love. But then what could explain the constant wanting to touch the younger on the places he's been begging tk be touched? What was the reason why Mark always stares as his soft red lips, biting his own as if he was tempted to kiss the younger? What could possibly explain the jealousy he feels over his mate's friend. Was that jealousy, the prince isn't sure for he knows nothing about these things.</p><p>"I didn't know you can be this cheesy." The tanned wolf said, leaning on the wall beside him while he holds himself tighter.</p><p>"I didn't know neither." Mark doesn't want to fight, he doesn't want to add more into Donghyuck's stupid games. "How long have you been standing there?" Mark asks instead.</p><p>"Since you reached this place." Then the wolf  walks till he reach his mate, wrapping his arm around his waist and burying his face on the older's chest. Once again, Mark was taken aback by the younger's sudden action, clearing his throat he hugs him back and places his hand over his head.</p><p>Silence has conquered the whole place. The full moon and the stars are the witness of their odd relationship, the wolf and the vampire's. The two never really care about them coming from their own different worlds, nor the fact that they both don't know what they are for each other; if they are inlove or it was just the bond. But none of them cares, none of them wanted to speak up about it or know something about it.</p><p>"Mark?" Donghyuck calls, breaking the deafening silence.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Promise me you will never turn your back on me."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>The next day came, it was three days before the grand wedding. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, his family couldn't come for his sister still needs assistance specially she just gave birth to three beautiful pups. Donghyuck sighes, looking at his reflection on the mirror. It's week end and now he've got nothing to do. Jaemin was for sure loitering around the castle and as far as Donghyuck knows, Mark has some duties to fullfil. He chews the insides of his cheeks, feeling his face getting warm for remembering what happened last night. Their relationship isn't sure, for now. They bicker alot but then one of them for sure will succumb and apologize for what they did. Donghyuck, as much as he wants to, wants to erase everything about those thoughts, but it will and always will come back, one way or another.</p><p>The tanned male stands up, straightening up his silk button down and his pants. It was a prince attire, he's on the castle ofcourse it is very much needed. There are big differences from his world with Mark's. Back on his home, he has the right to choose to wear anything he wants, he can be wearing a sweater, shorts or ripped pants but here, it was very royalty, too much of the prince and principles. But then, way back on his home, it was noisy; welcoming as he describe. Sometimes, the wolf ofcourse wants peace for him to think clearly, specially whenever he's on his another episode of seeing the future. Speaking of which, he decided to forget about how Mark would end him on his vision, Mark promised him he will stay by his side... Always.</p><p>A knock was heard that made Donghyuck look up, "who is it?" It was a servant, entering the room with a tray on her hand.</p><p>"The Crowned Prince told us to give you this, Your Grace." The young vampire said, putting the tray on the table near Donghyuck with his head lowered. She was about to go and leave when the wolf called her back.</p><p>"Can you come closer please?" Donghyuck asks that the servant gladly obliged, still her head lowered, avoiding an eye contact with the prince.</p><p>"What's your name?" The Second Prince of Vevion wasn't just curious, he has so many things to ask.</p><p>"K-karina, You Grace." She lowers her head more but then the wolf placed his hand on the servant's chin, slowly lifter her face up to see the bruised lips, a cut on her face and her swollen eyes.</p><p>The betrothed wolf furrows his brows, letting go of the servant's chin then she lowers her head once more, "I am disgusting, Your Grace. You shouldn't have never touched someone like me." She said in a small voice.</p><p>"A woman, in any other way, no matter what is her status, should never feel the heavy hands of a man. A woma should be glorified not as a material gift but to praise as the same as man to man. Tell me who did this to you." Donghyuck said instead, voice full of authority.</p><p>"I-it was nothing, Your Grace—"</p><p>"Tell me who did this to you." Once again, the wolf commanded and all the servant could do is to close her eyes and speak, "the commander in chief of the soldiers, Your Grace."</p><p>He nods, dismissing the servant. Growing up with no mother by his side, a sister and a Moon Goddess who always whispers on his sleep, he learnt how to respect and adore woman of their kind for being brave. It was new to him when he came at this household to see that there were no servants other than girls, ladies and even old womans, no matter  what are their age. Of course vampires age, but it takes longer time, millions of years, and within those years, some said they've been a servant since they were young. It was tragic, it was too much. Donghyuck gritted his teeth as he walks to the chair of the table and sit.</p><p>He always have this prespective to give woman equal rights, he was an advocate way back on his own kingdom. No woman was held hurt not unless they were the one who has caused trouble, they get equal rights as men and yet here, it was too much. Maybe he can talk these out on Mark. Speaking of, his finacé suddenly entered their room, locking their door and untying the ribbon of his cloack.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Asks Donghyuck but the latter didn't answered, with furrowed brows he looks at on him who is wearing a white button down with ruffles and hands on his waist. Donghyuck wants to laugh at him for looking silly but then he seemed pissed.</p><p>"Did you know it is wrong to touch a servant?" Mark aksed firmly.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn't get why Mark is being angry right now. He understand that they both have different traditions and worlds but the simplest women rights aren't performed in this place? Was it even that hard to respect woman? Was it even hard to never hurt woman when they did something wrong? Donghyuck tried to calm down, the ringing and annoying sound that mark gave him make him feel more than mad than he is alrwady.</p><p>"Did you know it is wrong to hurt women?" Donghyuck shots back.</p><p>He knows they will fight again. He knows this will lead to another argument. But Donghyuck also knows he is right and Mark isn't. What was the problem by touching her? What was the problem by being concerned to someone like her? What was the reason why Mark is pissed right now?</p><p>"I don't fucking care. In this kingdom, we don't touch servants!" Mark exclaimed that made Donghyuck blink in suprise.</p><p>He doesn't care?</p><p>Donghyuck stood up, placing his spoon on the plate then he walks closer to the vampire, eyes intensely gold then his hand suddenly fell on the older's cheeks, the sound of Donghyuck's slap filled the whole place.</p><p>"I don't fucking care about your kingdom, I care about women—" Donghyuck's words were cut off when he suddenly felt himself being pinned by the wall. The same blazing red eyes were staring on his own, growling and breathing unevenly.</p><p>"Oh, you must care, pretty boy.  You're stuck here, always remember that." Mark utters deeply, it would shake the younger's system specially, he looks pretty mad right now.</p><p>"Then I will run away." The brave wolf fights back, even though he knows that is hand is hurting now, that it is starting to have bruises because if Mark's strong grips, he still managed to spit back.</p><p>"You can't get away from me. You will never get away from me." Mark's face slowly conquers the space between the two of them, biting the skin right on Donghyuck's exposed neck, he muttered lowly and mad, "you will alwayd be with me or I will fucking ruin your life."</p><p>Donghyuck just wants to go away at this point, he wants to leave and go find someone else to send his frustrations but then a yelp excaped from his mouth when suddenly he was thrown on the bed. Mark's growling was way more intense this time, using his whole strength, he pinned the younger on the bed. </p><p>"Tell me, pretty boy, tell me you will stay by my side hmm." Mark dived into Donghyuck's neck, devouring his skin while he holds the both of his wrist above his head with one hand. The younger is panting, he can't  utter any word and when he felt a hand over his own sensitivity, he closes his eyes tightly.</p><p>"I-I will always stay by your side!" He screamed, feeling the fire between the two of them igniting. It was painful and too much, Donghyuck wants more.</p><p>"Good boy." Mark smirks, taking off the younger's clothes, everything off of him. He's whining and closing his eyes whenever their skins touches each other.</p><p>"Tell me what do you want, pretty boy." Mark whispered againts Donghyuck's ears, caressing the younger's bare thigh and naked back. </p><p>"Please take me..." Is all the younger said, not specific, not straight to the point.</p><p>"Fucking use your tongue correctly, pretty boy. You know what are the right words." Mark said pressing his buldge againts his mate's stomach.</p><p>"Fuck me!" The wolf exclaimed, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would be the older's reaction. Chuckling, Mark gladly obliged, taking off his clothes then kissing the younger aggressively and hungrily that made his mate groan when his lower lip bled.</p><p>Donghyuck wants to move but he was trapped by the older's strong arms, he was panting againts his lips that's been sucking his lowerlip, suddenly he gasps as he felt Mark's hand againts his shaft, stroking it fast and hard. He was grunting and whining the whole time Mark is touching him. He was sensitive, he knows that, he didn't know he will be this too sensitive. Catching for his breath, he stares at Mark who is currently enjoying the show infront of him, smirking as he thinks of a plan.</p><p>"Fuck!" Donghyuck exclaimed as he felt himself getting more turned on by Mark playing his erection.</p><p>"Hmm, pretty boy, we have to be quiet okay? Listen to me, don't make any noise or I will stop, got it?" The vampire whispered againts Donghyuck's ears, making him nod out of desperation.</p><p>"If I won't let you cum?" Asked Mark, fastening his strokes on the younger's length.</p><p>"N-no please let me!" Donghyuck cried, biting his lowerlip and struggling to take his hands off of the older's hand.</p><p>"Be a good boy and tell me you will always listen to me." Mark said, pressing the tip of Donghyuck's shaft making the younger scream.</p><p>"Please let me cum, please please please!" Donghyuck exclaimed out of breath then Mark did so, he lets the whining wolf to release on his hand and stops for a while.</p><p>The younger then was turned around, ass high up and head buried on the pillow. A low scream was heard from the younger, trying to supress his moans when suddenly his finacé entered his long and big length inside him, thrusting in and out fast and harshly. He gasps for his own breath, hearing the bed creaking a little because of Mark's fast and hard thrusts.</p><p>"M-mark please slow down." Donghyuck begs but it was like nothing for the prince, not until he came to his own release, and another and another.</p><p>For the younger's third release, the older came aswell, his length burried deep and making sure his mate takes everything he gave. Donghyuck fell on the bed, feeling no energy has left for him.</p><p>"Listen to me from now on." Was the last words the younger heard before he fell into a sleep again out of tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>It was night time when Donghyuck, once again, opened his eyes. Groaning while he felt like his whole body are being torn apart, he holds the blanket tightly againts his naked body, smiling softly as he sees his clothes prepared at the edge of the bed. Mark is gone, probably out for another duties, and by duties it means about the wedding.</p><p>The wolf stood up flinching and limping as he went to the bathroom to take a warm bath. It is also a tradition for the royal family to have the prince who will be married to arrange the whole wedding by himself. If he were to impress the person they'll marry, it means that the whole lifetime with the two of them would be great and if it won't, then it'll be a little harder for the couple.</p><p>The nice warm bath calmed Donghyuck down, also made him feel relaxed specially his muscles from the back. "Damn, he was that fucking big." He chuckles at his own words then slowly puts on some liquid soap around him.</p><p>It was peaceful, just like what he wanted but the banging of their room's door suddenly echoed on his ears. Grunting as he stood up with nothing on but Mark's thin robe as if it helped hiding his tanned skin, he opens the door of their room just to see a fumming mad Jeno.</p><p>"Where the fuck is Na Jaemin?!" Jeno exclaimed while he glares at Donghyuck.</p><p>Someone then came rushing, Mark shouted at the hallway, "Jeno!" with full of authority, immediately hugging Donghyuck to atleast hide his skin from his cousin.</p><p>"I don't know where Jaemin is, I was sleep the whole day!" Donghyuck was telling the truth. He doesn't know where is his bestfriend and for sure he wouldn't want to know it. Jaemin has his own mind to use for thinking, for sure he won't do anything stupid.</p><p>"Fuck!" Jeno said out of frustration, punching the wall beside him as he burst out.</p><p>"What happened?" Donghyuck asked, eyes full of concern.</p><p>"Renjun and Jaemin are missing. The both of them told me they'll just talk and—" Donghyuck didn't let Jano finish his words.</p><p>"Let me take my clothes, I will help." Though still tired, Donghyuck immediately wore the clothes Mark prepared him. The threr of them, Mark, Jeno and Donghyuck went to the garden where Jeno left the two.</p><p>Mark didn't do anything but helped the limping mate to walk faster, though flinching sometimes he is determined to find the two. Why? Mark asks his mate but he didn't answered.</p><p>Donghyuck sighed heavily then turned to the worried Jeno, "where could they possibly be?" He asks calmy.</p><p>"I don't know! I do not know okay! I have no fucking idea, I didn't even know they were exes!" Jeno bursted out once again.</p><p>Sighing, Dinghyuck knows though. That the both of them used to be inseparable. He was there when the two of them confessed at the same day, he was there when Jaemin asked Renjun to be his boyfriend. He was there when Renjun found out something that shaken their relationship, that made them fall apart as well. He was there when the both of them cried more than a bucket. The wolf bit his lowerlip. There was a way to find the two, he wouldn't and couldn't use it because someone else was there but they would eventually find out anyway. He holds Mark's hand tightly, closing his eyes as he felt his orbs shine againts his eye lids. </p><p>Oracles are not just simple Oracles. They are considered as also the children of the Moon Goddess but they are most likely to be her angels. They were connected to each other like siblings, they were born to be one. A gift was given to them by thr Moon Goddess as they were born. The seven Oracles will possess seven stones on their eyes as the symbolism of their powers in order to protect peace. Their eyes are also connected to each other, once one is gone, one can find the other. Biting his lowerlip, Donghyuck felt Jaemin's stone being turned off, meaning he won't be able to locate the two but then there was something, until he gasps and look at Mark and Jeno.</p><p>"They're at the deep forest."</p><p>They immediately ran to where Donghyuck has pointed the place. Mark badly want to ask him how did he knew but then Jeno was there who are rushing the two of them. On their way, Donghyuck thought, Mark is not just an ordinary vampire neither him for being not just an ordinary wolf. He has the responsibility of being an Oracle, he will always be an Oracle for a century meanwhile Mark is yet to build his own legend. The wolf doesn't know why but he knows that one day, their worlds will be torn apart. May it be for the better or for the worst. He knows one day, he will wake up next to Mark's embraces, either to give him a kiss or to cut his head. Being an Oracle is hard, being with Mark is hard as well, specially when he's starting to get addicted over the Crowned Prince. He sure will do everything to change their fates, he sure will do anything not to just get killed by his mate, Mark, just like what he had dreamt on his vision the other day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you think is the reason on how did donghyuck located jaemin and renjun when an oracle can only... find the other oracle if their stones are turned on whole jaemin's are off???</p><p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hail to the storm of change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This is my first time updating for 3 consecutive days with 5k words omg my brain cells are actually burnt now HWJDMDKDMS NEO DID A VLIVE RELAY TODAY AND HAECHAN DIDN'T BREATH JUST ONCE I AM EXPERIENCING ANOTHER HAECHAN DROUGHT HELP ME</p><p>anyway... im thinking of... k wording a character... do u wanna cry....? I also want to thank u guys for reading this!! I made this one kinda less intense than the others!</p><p>To my readers! Please keep safe esp my filo readers! I heard abt the typhoon, please please please be safe always!! I love y'all guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made their way into the deep forest, using their incredible speed on running just to get there immediately with Donghyuck leading the way.</p><p>The deep forest is known for the home of faes and fairies, it was magical there they say but no one is allowed to enter the said place. It was sacred for those who lives there, people can't just get through the barriers and walk around to see what's inside. It wasn't a shock for Donghyuck to find out Jaemin brought his ex, Renjun, there though. There is an empty space in the middle of the forest where in they would see nothing but the bright fireflies and stars above the sky. Jaemin fell for Renjun because of how many things that amazes him about the older, Renjun loves the world he was never born in and born to be while the werlock adored every inch of the human. The both of them said they were both two kids, too young, too dumb to realize it wasn't love. It was too tragic that even Donghyuck himself cried for the two. Their story was more than just a story, it was the right love in wrong time. Donghyuck didn't know where it went downhill, he never tried asking any of the two and even though he's both friends with them, he still chose to stay with Jaemin meanwhile Renjun came back to his own world and when he came back, he already have a vampire boyfriend.</p><p>"Where the fuck are they, Donghyuck?!" Donghyuck could hear Jeno shouting at him from his back but he didn't care, he continued to run fast and kept the track of their stones.</p><p>"Jeno, watch your fucking mouth." Donghyuck then heard Mark hissing on his own cousin but he didn't care, he needs to find his friends right now.</p><p>Damn! Where are you?! He shouted on his brain, for sure Mark hears and the person he used to track them down too. Biting his lowerlip, he can feel his eyes getting the most intense gold it has ever been, like a light on their way to the deepest part of the forest. Just like it's name, deep forest, the forest was constructed as it was getting deeper and deeper in dept as far as they could go. It was like a hallowed hole with big walls on the dide, it was like a bowl full of glitters and bright fairies. They were halfway at the middle of the forest, now Donghyuck could hear more than three fast foot steps, for sure someone was there too. He takes a deep breath then he glances on his side, seeing another eyes glowing in silver gray. It was the same eyes he had on his vision, he gasps.</p><p>'hey, you okay?' Mark asks through his mind but the younger shook his head, feeling his insides a little unwell like he was about to throw up, making him stop on his tracks.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Jeno asks in disbelief.</p><p>"P-please continue to the middle of the forest, you will see them there." And for sure Jeno wasn't dumb enough not to know where is the forest, nodding, the said vampire went back running.</p><p>Meanwhile, both Mark and Donghyuck stayed, with hands on his knees to support hus trembling and panting self, Mark looked around. He was sure someone else was there too, watching and chasing them. "Can you fight?" Asks Mark to Donghyuck.</p><p>"Fucking dumn shit, you think I still can?!" The tanned male bursted. Of course, he can't anymore. He was exhausted because of what his mate did earlier to his body, fucked him like he was a toy and ran here in the middle of the forest right after he woke up, still not recovering from the pain the vampire gave him. Donghyuck felt a hand on his cheeks, caressing it then Mark sighs.</p><p>"I'm sorry," then he was gone, out of Donghyuck's sight.</p><p>Donghyuck fell on his feet, completely sitting on the dirty ground while he catches for his breath. His eyes are filled with tears, slowly streaming down his feels while his insides are still burning. It wasn't a nice feeling, he closes his eyes tightly as he places his hand over his chest, "Mark..." He calls for his mate even though he is sure he is out there, killing those who has been following them.</p><p>"Mark..." He calls once again, now, darkness slowly filling in his vision.</p><p>"Mark... H-help..." It was like a helpless breath, like a whisper that will never be heard by anyone but Mark heard it.</p><p>Right before, he once again faint, he was caught by his mate filled with blood by those who has been hunting for them. Smiling, the younger reached for Mark's face but he doesn't have the energy to touch his soft cheeks anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The splashing of water filled the sleeping wolf's ear, furrowing his brows, he turns his head form left to right as if it will help him get rid of the annoying sound and bring him back to his deep slumber. He is, for sure, now has rested well, though he can still his inside burning a little, making him flinch as he opens his eyes and tries to sit.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Mark said as he aided his groaning mate who is confused and looking around.</p><p>"Where are we?" Donghyuck asks while ge looks around the place.</p><p>"At the River Deep, just near the middle of the forest." With what the vampire said, the tanned male stood up even though feeling a little weak, shock and his friend on his mind.</p><p>"W-we have to find them!" Donghyuck stutters then he looks at his mate who is holding him by the waist tightly to support him.</p><p>"No, you haven't eaten anything, we'll eat first and go find them okay—" the tanned male cut off the Crowned Prince.</p><p>"No!" Exclaimed the wolf, "we have to get them Mark! Jaemin! Jaemin for sure is hurt!" He said worriedly while he shakes Mark by his shoulders.</p><p>He can hear Mark growling, for some reasons, he's jealous again. Mark knows he has been eyeing his mate's bestfriend as his prey. If it weren't for Donghyuck, he would've devour the werlock already, killing him and making sure he is already bathing on his own blood. The Crowned Prince takes a deep breath, arms wrapping around Donghyuck's waist and pulling him closer to bury his face on the younger's neck. He sniffed the sweet dark chocolate scent of the younger mixed with his minty one, smiles againts his skin then he kisses the mark he made, the symbolism of them mating. He can feel the younger's fast heart beats againts his chest, he tighen his hug more than closes his eyes tightly to calm him more down.</p><p>"M-Mark, this is not the right time for fucking..." Donghyuck said hesitantly, not wanting for the older to get mad at him, instead the Crowend Prince just chuckled.</p><p>"Let's eat first and we'll go there okay? I fished." Is all the vampire said before pulling away and taking the grilled fish he made while his mate was asleep.</p><p>"How long was I out?" Donghyuck asks halfway his food.</p><p>"Thirty minutes." The younger nods with Mark's answer.</p><p>"What are those who has been following us?" Once again, Donghyuck shots the older.</p><p>"I don't know," Mark puts his food down, "they're white... Their hair are white, their eyes are white, they're as pale as snow and they were not vampires." Donghyuck nods, ofcourse they are not.</p><p>Silence filled the two of them, it was odd that they would really have this kind of atmosphere. It wasn't awkward neither too bad for them, it was comforting, they both liked it. Falling into the deepest, Donghyuck once again thought of the things about the two of them. There was no rule that an Oracle could never fall inlove but an Oracle could not and never leave their own duties. All of the Oracles are connected to each other and when one of them lets go of the responsibility, all of the them will feel pain to as long as forever. It just depends on their pain tolerance. Another thought has crossed into the wolf's mind. The creature who attacked them. He wasn't sure if it was the Oracles around the area who wants them to take down, white is not the significance of the people of the first Moon Child that was cursed, for sure it wasn't from them. If people like those exist specially inside this forest that is not familiar to him or to his friends then he has to get Jaemin right away.</p><p>"I'm done, let's go find them now." Donghyuck stood up as he said so. He is eager to find his friend, he is eager to help Jaemin as long as he can. </p><p>What did the younger do to him even? Why is the tanned male will do everything just to protect him? Donghyuck doesn't know either. But he can feel it, as the holder of the Stone of the Future, he knows Jaemin will have great significance on Donghyuck's life. He knows he will do something big not just to the wolf but for the world, but Donghyuck promised not to hurt him and never let anyone hurt him. Jaemin has his own worth too.</p><p>The two of them sprinted their ways at the middle of the forest, Donghyuck leading the way. He doesn't know why but now, Jaemin's stone is turned on and he can now locate the younger. Upon arriving, he can see the fumming mad Jeno and the crying Renjun. Jaemin was pinned on a tree while Jeno holds him by his neck, out of impulse, Donghyuck threw the vampire holding his friend the opposite way. It's like what Mark has seen himself before when he hold Chenle by his neck.</p><p>"Jaemin, are you okay?!" Donghyuck asked worriedly while he looked at every inch of the werlock.</p><p>His friend just smiled, though his eyes reflects pain, "I am fine, Hyuck." Is what he responded to his friend.</p><p>Glancing on his back, he saw how Jeno helped Renjun to get up from the floor, still crying while he looks guilty, meanwhile Mark is just standing behind them all. Something is wrong. He knows something is wrong, first when Jaemin's stone is turned off, how was he able to still locate them? Second, why was Renjun crying? He never cries, Jaemin loves him too much until today and for sure he won't let him cry. Renjun was wounded, it was just a little scratch and unseen but Donghyuck was able to spot it from his cheeks. The wolf glances on his friend who's shoulder was bleeding, he growls.</p><p>"Who did this to you?" Donghyuck asks while he glares at the blood dripping down from his friend's arm.</p><p>Jaemin chuckles nervously, holding his shoulder as if it helps hiding his wound and it'll stop bleeding, "t-this was nothing, Hyuck!" He stutters, afraid on what Donghyuck would do.</p><p>The younger walks, to the younger, touching his wound to see what happened. It was his illusion ability, he can't see the past of those people he knows but he can use the illusions to play what had happened earlier from the person he is touching's memories. Donghyuck gasps loudly, it was only him who can see through this trance, he looked up on his friend.</p><p>"It was them?" He asks then the younger nodded.</p><p>"Cut the drama, Jaemin! Get the fuck out of this place and never come back—" Donghyuck turns to glare at Jeno who kept spitting not so nice words.</p><p>"Please, Renjun, push him away." Oh no, Donghyuck could never let that happen. He was about to put Jeno into a trance of his illusion but Mark was fast enough to stop him and pull him away, hands over his eyes hence he can't use his powers over someone.</p><p>"P-please, Jaemin, just go." The wolf heard Renjun's small voice.</p><p>"Can you answer my question first please? Why did you broke up with me?" Jaemin asked with a shaking voice.</p><p> Donghyuck wants to shout, his heart is shattering for his friend, he can feel the connection he had with Jaemin, he was feeling too much and his shoulder is in pain too, but it was nothing compared to his bleeding heart. Donghyuck stuggles to get out of Mark's grip, his tears started to fall from his eyes. He has a big mistake to the younger.  He knew all along why Renjun broke up with him. He knew the reason but then the human won't tell it, he knows he will never.</p><p>"Because I never loved you!" Donghyuck gasps, finally having the strength to get himself freed from Mark's grasps, looking at his smiling yet crying friend who is now currenly nodding.</p><p>"If that so, I better go." Then he banished from the thin air, Donghyuck ran over his place as if it will help him staying by his side, he cried on his knees then he smiles.</p><p>All I do since I came here is to cry...</p><p>He stood up, glaring at the three people who's just looking at him then he walk pass by them, "you will regret everything... One day you will not just beg to me... But for Jaemin's forgiveness too." Then he went back to the castle alone, wiping his tears and promising himself never to cry again. </p><p> </p><p>Once Donghyuck came back to the castle, he maintained his straight face. Later that night, a grand celebration will happen as for the honoring of the marriage of both the Crowned Prince and the Second Prince of Vevion. The gates of the castle will be open until midnight, the people from the middle and lower class would have a chance to meet their leaders and the people from the upper class. Donghyuck couldn't hide his excitement, this kind of celebrations isn't new to him for he would always find time to meddle with those people who lives in a humble life. He wouldn't be ashamed of having great time with them specially to those working hard for the kingdom and their families. It was a great opportunity for Donghyuck to let himself free from the stress he's been receiving ever since he came to this place. Even his anger for Mark, Jeno and Renjun temporarily fades away. Even though being with Jaemin now would be more better, he thought maybe his bestfriend could have time for himself first. For healing and for moving on.</p><p>Sighing, the wolf prince wore a very silky clothes, full of diamonds and painted with gold. His crown was placed on his head, a crown he brought from his own kingdom, the one made by her mother herself. He looked into the mirror, seeing his reflection while his fiancé walks out of the bathroom and gracefully made his way to grab his clothes on their gigantic bed, naked and proud.</p><p>The wolf scoffed, "show off." Then he rolls his eyes as he mutters.</p><p>It was true that his future husband has the body, the built and charisma. But on top of that, he's still dumb enough to stop him from aiding his friend. Naturally, the wolf would still be mad, he has seen how much the werlock has been ever since Renjun left it, it pains him too much to see someone he loves to suffer that way.</p><p>"You love it though." Mark spits back but Donghyuck ignores it, he continues straightening his blue silk jacket over his button down ruffled white longsleeves. His white slacks also paired with his black shoes, all of these things are for sure prepared by Mark too. The betrothed wolf made his hair curly, looking like he's a lion, added with his hair colored into brown.</p><p>"Let's go." The Crowned Prince offered his arm and Donghyuck has no choice but to accept it. Just like him, Mark is also wearing the same blue silk jacket, white longsleeves and white slacks but having a sash full of badges around his upper body and having a slightly different designs for the ruffles.</p><p>"The Prince Donghyuck and Crowned Prince Mark!" Someone announced their entrance, the two of them elegantly made their way downstairs from the grand starcaise of the castle. </p><p>The whole ballroom were full of people, it was quite distinguishable to spot those who are royals, upper class men, middle and lower class. They were devided despite of being in one kingdom. They were all afraid to have in contact with those who doesn't hold the same power as the other does. It was disgusting, Donghyuck didn't hide his true feelings. He wasn't there to respect anyone, he was there to give respect for the deserving.</p><p>"Mark," the King called making Donghyuck and Mark turn to him.</p><p>"Where are your fiancé's family?" Asked the King.</p><p>"I apologize, Your Highness but my family couldn't come for my sister just gave birth." It was Donghyuck who answered.</p><p>The truth is, Donghyuck knows Mark didn't invited them. Even though he knows he should stay away from his future husband's plan over their wedding, he still has the very right to know other things, even if it's illegal. It was Jaemin who overheard Mark and the Queen's conversation where in they both decided not to invite any of Donghyuck's family neither those who came from the same race as them. It was awful but Donghyuck wouldn't want to risk their own safety going to the den of the disgusting beasts.</p><p>"Let the party begin!" And everyone staarted socializing. People from the upper class started approaching the royals while those who are in the middle class stayed with their own circle, Donghyuck looked at those who have the simplest clothes and awkward smiles, the lower class people are uncomfortable of the whole place, they were left out and none would want to include them.</p><p>The Crowned Prince stood up as well as the wolf, he immediately found himself going to the group of the lower class, the farthest group, and when he does, he bumped into several other people from the higher class.</p><p>"Prince Donghyuck," someone from the royals bowed their head while the prince held his crown high.</p><p>"Dutch of Tael," Donghyuck acknowledge, "Dutch Taeil." He said then the older laughed.</p><p>"Please do call me Taeil, I am almost as young as you are." Minus it was almost over 5 years. The Dutch of Tael was the second cousin of Mark from his mother side. He was very bubbly and smiley for a Dutch, Donghyuck observed.</p><p>"I like you," the Dutch said when Donghyuck has told his future plans for the kingdom and how would he help his future husband, "I will anticipate for your reign." He added then Donghyuck gracefully and respectfully thanked the Dutch as he bid goodbye.</p><p>The next person he bumped into is the richest person of the Apolians, other than the royal family itself, someone has to compete with the riches, it was a noble man from the City of Jues, the city just next to Tael, "I am Jung Jaehyun." He knows.</p><p>As the nobleman he is, ofcourse he would be known to everyone even so, his name was also mentioned to Donghyuck's own kingdom. He was known as the greatest trader, with his husband whom he also got from a trade, a vampire on sale, they both conquered the whole business world and gain power right away.</p><p>The Prince of Vevion shook his hand with the man, staring right through his bloody red eyes where he see nothing but terror, he was afraid and Donghyuck knows why. Mark has been watching them. "I have to go, Your Grace." Then Donghyuck lets the man go, probably to find his husband too.</p><p>Walking through the middle class people was really fun for Donghyuck, people there doesn't use too much honorifics though they were polite. He would bump into kids who would wave at him and he would smile, engaging into some little conversation to the families and teens of the whole group. Finally, the wolf has arrived on his destination. People on the lowerclass were standing still, avoiding contact with the middle class, even a single stare is forbidden. They looked shocked and afraid when they saw Donghyuck but the tanned male just smiled. A kid approached him, compared to the others, he was a little tanned and a little too small for a vampire.</p><p>Kneeling, Donghyuck accepted the vampire's gray rose, the wolf chuckled, he has seen nothing like this, "the people from the lower class accepts you, Your Grace. We have heard about your greats and your plan for us once you've ruled the kingdom, we will wait for you." The kid smiled.</p><p>Unlike any other kingdom, the Apolians has more of those people from the lower class including the indigenous who were neglected by the royals and rich. They were almost 65% of the population and yet no King has cared for them. Donghyuck layed out his platform to spread the plan he has once he's married to the Crowend Prince. It was a necessity for him to help specially it is a duty to fullfil. It was two days ago when he was aired at the national T.V. where he said everything, focusing on lowering the poverty cases of the kingdom to help those who has been living a hundred years of pain.</p><p>"I am also excited to work with everyone!" Then he flashes a smile at the kid.</p><p>Donghyuck straighten up his posture when he saw the fear coming through the kid's eyes, looking at his back, the Crowned Prince, Mark Lee, stood mighty and silent. Being the good husband-to-be he is, Donghyuck approached the vampire.</p><p>"You were supposed to be my first dance and yet you decided to be with these... People instead." Mark whispered, showing annoyance that was overheard by those from the lower class.</p><p>"Did you enjoy dancing with Yeri?" Donghyuck asks instead, spitting fire with his blazing eyes then he felt Mark's arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"It was supposed to be you." The vampire replied instead.</p><p>"Hmm, I assume you did. I was checking up those people you decided to neglect. This kind of reign isn't something I want. No matter how much you deny me, our your Mother Queen, or the royals would want me to leave this kingdom and stop this bond, we all know Apolians needs me." Donghyuck smirks, "that was the future tells right?"</p><p>The vampires believe too much on those who sees the future even though some of them were just a fraud. They think seeing the future was special and shouldn't be taken as a joke that even the most impossible thing that could happen, they'll believe it. It was when there was a royal back then, this story has flown all the way to the edge of their worlds almost reaching the mortal world, where there was a fraud fortune teller who informed the past King about the lowerclass people. He was part of the royals and a leader of a city who has debts from more than five lowerclass families, he was unable to pay those thus he was brought to the royal court for investigation. Suddenly, one day he said he saw a vision saying there should be a rule of not helping the lower class families, the rule wasn't made but there was an understanding between the leader of the city and the current king. It was awful and an embarrassment for everyone but the vampires from the upper and royal, even the royal family itself chose to neglect those who are in need, just because of a false vision of someone saying the lower class will overpower the one from the top.</p><p>"They just want to live the life they deserve." Donghyuck said venomously, not minding those from the upper class and royals listening to him.</p><p>Suddenly, a knight approached Mark, whispering words to the Crowned Prince. Everyone started leaving the ballroom while the vampire kept his tight holds on the wolf. They swiftly made their ways to their room, seeing how afraid the confused lower class men who were left there. Donghyuck didn't say any word not until they've reached their room.</p><p>"What is happening?" Donghyuck asked masking his worry to calmness.</p><p>"Someone from the rouges almost reached the castle ground, everyone has to go back on their own houses for their own safety." How about those from the lowerclass who has no home to go to?</p><p>Donghyuck growls while Mark went out of the room to check on the guards and find some updates. The wolf stared at nothing, processing everything on what had happened on the whole day. It was too much for his day. The wolf stood up, taking off his clothes to take a warm bath then he closes his eyes. He think thoroughly of what kind of day he had, for sure he would want a simple life, his simple life back. For sure he would wish to be back home just to be with his father, brother and sister and support them. For sure he would want to sleep peacefully without thinking of the unjust things that is happening on this kingdom. It's getting too much on his nerves, Donghyuck touches his face, for sure he'll get a wrinkle the day after his wedding.</p><p>Sighing, Donghyuck dried himself, taking a thin almost see through nighty for his sleep, he pushes a bell that was beside the door of their room then suddenly a servant went rushing to knock.</p><p>"I want tea, please." Donghyuck utter politely which the servant quickly grabbed one.</p><p>Donghyuck sat on the small table on the room's veranda, showing the city night and clear skies. It was peaceful, too silent for him but he loves it. The wolf sips on his tea, smiling as he reminisce about everything he used to have. Polaris was the name given to her mother, that's all she knows. His father said she was a beautiful maiden from the lower class of their own kingdom. She has her hair in jet black with strands of white, pale skin and charcoal eyes. He smiles, he got every features her mothe has but her black colored eyes. They were the most enticing and beautiful orbs Donghyuck has seen even though it was just through the paintings around their castle.</p><p>His father loves telling the three of them their love story. Saying that the both of them met in a very unexpected way, when there was a conflict between his mother's city and the other next to it. The once prince, his father, came to the two cities and tried to help them resolve their own problems, the deviding of their shared rivers. No one from the castle suspected why did the prince would often go to the city of his mother when the problem has already resolved, they said it is to make sure they would really do their part of the deal but then it was actually because the two already fell for each other. His mother's adoptive parents adored the prince, his father, though despite that, the tradition of courtship and taking the hand of the maiden is still performed until they both get married and have three children.</p><p>His father told him that his mother had it tough. That for being adopted, some from the royal council and upper class people didn't take her seriously, thinking she was just a toy for the prince. Nonetheless, his father proved her how much love he could give until someone decided to curse her on her second pregnancy. It was when they were to choose whom to live, the child on her womb or the Queen. Everyone chose to let the Queen live but then she wished for herself to be the one who should banish. The time she gave birth, she immediately passed out, leaving her crying children, she knew there would be the two of them to live. She knew she's carrying twins. Right before the Queen died, she wrote things for her children, specially the twins. It was placed into three different chests filled with the things she knew the three would be doing.</p><p>Donghyuck looked up at the sky, looking at the northern star as he heard someone sat next to his chair. "My mother's name is Polaris." He started. "She was strong and independent, they said." Then he glances at Mark who's staring blankly at the sky, Donghyuck smirks.</p><p>The tanned male took his tea, sipping it while he keeps his smirk, "this might not be my kingdom in birth, I would still make things right... No matter what." Because he knows it's his call. He has to do something.</p><p>"I won't be shaken by any kight, nobleman, a royal, a person who has the title or even you. I will do things on my way, that's what the future wants me to do, right?" Donghyuck chuckles, how stupid does the vampires could be? How can they easily get persuaded by some fortune tellers or seers without them thinking of their credebilities?</p><p>"My mother promised me something from those letters." Donghyuck broke the ice of silence, "I am to make a change." </p><p>From the way he would treat his future husband, to the way he would want the people who are suffering to get the lives they all deserve, he will to change something. He will be the greatest enemy of those people who want to take the whole kingdom down with themselves by keeping their power to get more riches. He will stop the wrong and make it the best of the right. He will, and one day they will beg too. For forgiveness and their own lives. Why was he doing these anyway? Because he is bound to be this way. Because he is the Lee Donghyuck everyone has been craving for. The whole kingdom of Apolians has their Mark Lee as their legendary hero, then they will be needing Donghyuck for their own sake, not a hero, but the person to keep their futures safe.</p><p>"And I don't want anyone messing with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a change and a few more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update guys, I really had it rough): anyway Happy Chenle day and happy reading!! Please read end notes carefully and leave your thoughts about this chapter or how's the whole fic going so far!! Thank you for reading everyone!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck finishes his tea then his gaze went to his mate. The night was too deep, the starts were too bright like they were the spotlight. Sighing, the tanned wolf looked up, chuckling while he tries to remember those days he has hated someone he just heard of. He doesn't want to think of anything else right now, not what Mark and his cousin did to Jaemin, not him being an Oracle or even his engagement. His thoughts were deep yet too shallow and silly for someone who would hear it. Was it odd to someone he doesn't know to hate them to their core? It was when he was new to the university. People always talk about how good he was, how much of a helper he was but people also talks about the most horrible person they've ever met.</p><p>"What's funny?" Asks Mark while he lazily looks at the wolf, probably noticing how he chuckled earlier.</p><p>He shakes his head as an answer, hugging himself with his own arms then he chuckles once more. He was odd, he thinks. Sometimes his own brain amazes him. He would be upset one time and then he would be back being himself right after. Now he wants to be clingy, to annoy someone until they can't handle him anymore. Donghyuck looks at Mark who is chugging his own tea, watching the pale vampire devour the warm drink like it was to relieve the cold night wind. The movement of it's adam's apple is as perfect as he is, how unfair! He thought, how could a person be as perfect as he is. The wolf bites his lowerlip, he has never been this attracted to someone like him, a vampire whom everyone is aware loaths them. Donghyuck learns about this when he entered the academy, with the bag on his back and walking around the halls with his bright smiles, he would get everyone on his hand except for one kind— the vampires. They were aloof, they never like the spotlight, it was a shame for them as Donghyuck says while they miss out the fun he brings.</p><p>"Donghyuck, I am asking you." Says Mark that brought the wolf from his world of thoughts.</p><p>"Your face, it's too ugly." He doesn't know why he suddenly said those words, Donghyuck for sure will be doomed once his brother finds out about what he just said. For sure, Johnny would scold him, tell him that what he just did was very unprince like. It was too much of the common teens from their favorite T.V. shows from noon.</p><p>Mark gasps, with widened eyes, he looks at the younger and slamming slightly his tea cup on the table, "y-you find me ugly?!" His voice was shaking, not believing to any of the younger's words.</p><p>"I am literally Mark Lee!"</p><p>"And I am literally Donghyuck Lee!" </p><p>They both shouted loudly that even the guards from the garden turned to see what was happening. Mark scoffs while he glares at the younger, he pours another set of tea on his teacup and sips on his drink immediately. The younger pursed his lips, looking down while he plays with his fingers. This is one of the reasons why no one likes vampires.</p><p>Other than wolves, the other kinds like faes, faries, witches, mermaids and even humans fear vampire. Not because they can suck every blood they have no matter what creature you are but because they hold power against everyone. Everyone is always saying how lucky you would be if you were born vampire. Hybrids are rare, they weren't really accepted to be one of Mark's kind. Once, they said on the history of their lives, that the vimpires outpowers those who are weak in combats. Vampires possess abilities that a magical creature has; they can produce magic and sorcery too. Vampires can swim, some can breathe underwater and some can control the water itself. They hold everything everyone can have, they let the power conquer their systems until they didn't care about anything else but themselves.</p><p>"Are you really like this?" Donghyuck asks Mark out of curiosity.</p><p>Donghyuck is never afraid of any vampire. Living into the lion's den didn't made him feel like he's threatened. Everyone knows vampires hates wolves. The two have been taking the throne everyone wanted. It was once where people are too young and naive, when one of the prophesies from the first Oracle of Time was started at a place of a day. It said that there would be one person to rule this whole world, coming only from one of a kind. At first, no one believed him not until the other prophesies happened, they became the beasts, trying to take the throne to the point that killing wouldn't be a sin and betrayal isn't a heartache. Wolves were very competitive, they don't like anyone ruling them and they don't want anyone forcing them into something they don't want. For sure if the one to take the throne is a wolf, they will be as free as a bird, if not then there would be consequences of each.</p><p>If mermaids get the throne, everyone would be at peace. Mermaids were raised by their leaders as calm as the sea but when something odd happened, a calamity will come. They are known for being one with everyone, they blend in perfectly and they can easily adapt to people. Managing different kind of races can be easy not when they live under the sea. They will be forced to get out time after time just to check their subjects. If faes and faries takes the throne, it will be full of grasses and animals. Green will fill the whole world while they preserve each life. Every fae and fairy's duty is to protect nature, unfortunately there are people who eats meat, something that is prohibited for the faes and fairies. Witches and werlock can be a little handy too, they are stubborn and strongwilled, divided too. Witches and werlocks are a little in fuss, they could be wicked or the most kind of them all. Lastly, no one wants a vampire to take the throne. It will be messy, it will be full of power that they would shake until they hide back on their own homes. The vampires would be the hungry lions waiting for the deer to come out of their safe place.</p><p>"Like what?" Mark asks, raising his brows.</p><p>"Hot headed? Ill tempered? A loser?" Donghyuck smirks.</p><p>Mark could feel his irritation growing. He growls while he glares at his mate, slowly his eyes turning bloody red, "maybe if you shut up—"</p><p>"Make me," the younger interrupted, luring the lion into his own dept. Donghyuck wearing the thin silk robe, nothing but that doesn't help the vampire at all. He would glare and growl at the younger but seduction is what he gave in return.</p><p>"Maybe we need to sleep now." Mark stands up, leaving the wolf outside, feeling a little cold.</p><p>He looks back into what happened to his life. He used to be enjoying the fun and laughter's way back from his home and now he feels alone, like no one is there beside him to guide him into the right place. Donghyuck looked down on his hand, right after he step his foot into this room, Mark gave him a ring. It was an engagement ring, said it was from his grandmother, it must be something to him. The wolf finally had the courage to continue his path, walking back all the way inside and locking the door to keep the coldness away. He occupied the empty space beside Mark, they weren't too close, they weren't too far neither.</p><p>The wolf placed his hand over his chest, holding the hem of the blanket wrapped around him. He can't close his eyes, not yet. He wasn't too tired, not right after what happened. He would look back once again, finding his thoughts going right through his bestfriend. He knows he will be in a good place, he is smart enough to protect himself. Even so, he was curious, "you knew Jaemin was innocent." Donghyuck breaks the silence.</p><p>"You knew you could help him..." He made a long pause before voicing out his thoughts, "why didn't you help him?"</p><p>Why didn't he? Mark thought. He was right, Donghyuck is always right. He has all the power to stop his cousin, or his friend on whatever they are up to. Jaemin could've been in here still, together with his finacé. The older rolls his eyes then he hisses before he could even reply. The vampire thinks of his words carefully, he does not want to trigger the wolf, he knew he will be over once he do.</p><p>"Jeno is a family." Right, Donghyuck expected that. A family, was it really that important to vampires, they could turn their back on their responsibilities?</p><p>Mark and Donghyuck lays their back flat on thier bed, staring at the ceiling while they both get succumbed into the deepest silence. Mark knew he doesn't like, not even an inch, his finacé's friend. He was jealous, he was thinking too much of what happiness it could bring if Jaemin wasn't around. He could've learnt more about his mate instead of Donghyuck having fun playing golf with Jaemin. He could've found new things about Donghyuck instead of him cooking with Jaemin. He could've touched him more, kiss him even but he would spend his free times with his friend. Was it bad to say that he was jealous, perhaps it was the bond, maybe it should take the blame.</p><p>"Family is not a reason, Mark." Donghyuck turns on Mark's side to see his reaction.</p><p>The wolf has loved his family for his whole life. They have principles and values that should be remembered specially when they've entered the real world. Kids from their kingdom loves fantasy, the undying romance and the thrill every book give them. It is what the kids know for their whole childhood, they are meant to be innocent and pure until the right time comes. As they reach the teenage, they will be taught on how to be resposible and independent. Wolves are not easy prey but they are not the greatest creature either. Family comes through all of those though, the bonds, the importance and the essence of having one. Puppies should be thankful to their parents, teens should treasure their parents as much as they could, and adults should help their parents.</p><p>"A good family will let one slide for mistake, a great family will educate one about their mistake." Donghyuck said when Mark didn't respond. He smiles while he's staring at his mate's blank face then he proceeds to said again, "what you did is very, very bad, Mark Lee."</p><p>The next morning, Donghyuck woke up with no one by his side. The empty space beside his bed is cold, crumpled and alone. It seems like Mark has left earlier than expected. Sighing, the wolf helped himself up, immediately walking to the bathroom to take one quick bath. Wearing another prince attire; longsleeved silk with a cloack on his back and slacks, Donghyuck made his way outside. The vampires that will see him would either smile without him noticing or bow their head a little lower than they used to. This is how he was greeted since then, too much formalities, he hates it. It never felt like a home to him, one day he will for sure ask Mark on how did he endured the days he have within this place. His footsteps echoed around the halls, Donghyuck held his chin up while he made his way to the dining just to see no one but the Queen, having her own meal.</p><p>Silence, menacing and dangerous, the Queen never looked up and change her gaze from her food while the wolf made his way to his seat. A servant quickly prepared his table, bunch of plates were placed infront of him, the soup one at the top. Murmuring a little thank you, the servant immediately walks away to keep the wolf's and the Queen's privacy. Donghyuck took a spoon of his soup, he never dare take back his gaze at the Queen, for sure she will spit fire, for sure she will give poison. The dinning's door swung open, Yeri, the Queen's favorite maiden has entered the room but the wolf didn't take a glance even a single second.</p><p>"My Queen, I really had a great time with your son!" She exclaimed loud and clear, perhaps intentionally to let the famished wolf hear what she has to say. Very unlady-like, for a noble woman like her.</p><p>Donghyuck would like to scoff, to roll his eyes and tell things to the young lady but he couldn't. He wouldn't. It'll cause a ruckus, it'll cause too much things. He would rather think of what are Jaemin's whereabouts, where is he right now and what's his state, which he really did. He was too into his thoughts that he didn't heard how the Queen dismissed Yeri, almost throwing a knife at here.</p><p>"How was your stay here?" Donghyuck looked up with the Queen's sudden calm question. Blinking, he rested his back by his chair, wiping his mouth with his table cloth. Did the Queen really said those words?</p><p>"How was your stay here, Donghyuck." The Queen repeated her question, taking the last bite of her steak, chewing it carefully.</p><p>"It was fine, so far." </p><p>"Good," then she flashes him a smile, standing up and leaving the dining hall.</p><p>Donghyuck was stunned, the littlest conversation he had with the Queen made him feel different, like there's something that's off. He shut his eyes tightly, hands covered againts his face as if he has the most problems of the world. It was new to him, on how the Queen talked to him that way, as if they don't have a cold civil war, as if they don't have a silent grudge for each other.</p><p>"I hope that didn't made you think she's nice, Your Grace." Donghyuck looked up, looking at the same servant who gave him the soup, then she takes his plate, placing the same meal the Queen had.</p><p>"I overheard her speaking with a seer," she said, arranging the prince's meal. "The seer said he's sure that you'll be having misfortunes with your stay here, that you'll taste the best of hell." She continued.</p><p>He unconsciously bite his lowerlip, ofcourse it was a facade. The Queen wouldn't suddenly be the angel everyone loves, she wouldn't easily cut off the inborn horns on the top of her head. She wouldn't like a wolf, she will forever despise them. "A seer you say?" Asked Donghyuck instead.</p><p>Seers, they are rare. It could be anyone from any kind. Seers has their own group called guardians where they would find a kingdom whom they'll serve for their lives and as much as possible, keep them safe from any harm. They're usually destined to be with a queen where they have to be loyal to them and will risk their lives for them. Once the queen dies, he will too but if they die, the queen can have another Seer. They will have a bond, a process where Seers has to sign a contract by their blood. As much as Donghyuck remembers, his father told him her mother used to have a seer, but as of the conditions they had, for sure the seer died too.</p><p>"A seer by the name of Doyoung." Donghyuck nods. The Queen have a great seer, he must say.</p><p>The wolf stood up, smiling at the servant then he says, "have no worries, I know what I will do." Then he proceeds to leave his meal as well as the servant alone.</p><p>He doesn't know whom to trust. He's sure he shouldn't listen to anyone, one of her mother's letter that was given to him as a gift of birth said, people will tell him half a lie and half a truth. The servant could be lying, that the Queen mayhaps finally became the impossible she is— kind. Maybe the servant was lying about having Doyoung as the Queen's seer, specially when he was one of the most sought seer in this generation. Or maybe everything was true, that Donghyuck's fall was here right where he's standing at, a kingdom that wasn't his to start. It could be all lie too, that the servant want his head clouded with all the danger she could give. It's not that he has trust issues but who would be trust in this place? This is why he needs Jaemin by his side. He can keep the Second Prince of Vevion calm and composed, he can heal every scar he has deep inside, and he can make Donghyuck clear his mind. If it wasn't for Mark and Jeno... Sighing, the wolf bit his lower lip as he passes by the library where Jaemin used to spend his free time. He decided to enter, to wonder around the world of vampires. He never knew he will regret this.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Jaemin though?" Asked Jeno while he looked around the garden where his cousin's wedding would take place. "And seriously, a garden wedding?" He added, chuckling.</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes, looking around where people are busy for the wedding will happen three days from now. His eyes locked at the middle where Donghyuck would walk down through him. Arms crossed against his chest, he growls.</p><p>"The fuck I care about Jaemin?" Thr Crowned Prince said monotonously.</p><p>"I know you care about him."</p><p>"And so do you." Jeno didn't dare respond. His cousin was right though. Maybe that day, he was too clouded on what was happening to Renjun, since he never really know what kind of person Jaemin is. Someone whispered to him that he was bad, that he's a werlock and Renjun was a vulnerable human. Someone told him he should do it, crush Jaemin until he's afraid to go back to this place.</p><p>"That was so mean of us though... I want to apologize." Is all Jeno said.</p><p>Silence filled the two, Mark sighed. He knew what he did was bad. He would also apologize if he has the chance to but when will that be? Donghyuck's bestfriend is gone, not even him know where he could be. He thought, if he stopped Jeno that day, maybe he won't be hurt to the point that he has to disappear. Why did they care anyway? Why does he care? Didn't he just told Donghyuck how Jeno was a family last night? Maybe Donghyuck is also a reason. He saw how much the wolf tried so hard to bring back the same spark of his eyes the day he had that night where he accidentally marked him. He was having fun, like the vast of stars into the universe, he was shining like a sun. His days here at the palace changed him drastically, like an ice melted with the heat of purgatory. Mark feels guilty, he after all still has a heart, that's what his grandmother told him to be. If he just hold his temper that day, if he just used his logic over his feelings, maybe Donghyuck is in a better place right now. It's always on how he initially reacts; jealousy and even anger. He knew he should change, he knew the things that was used for his praise shouldn't gotten into his head for that way be would still know how to be humble. Was he always been like this? No. For sure he was not like this as a kid.</p><p>"I think we should go back." Jeno said, taking Mark's arm as they went back inside the castle.</p><p>Servants seemed to be around, everyone was panicking though keeping their head low. With furrowed brows, he called one servant asking what was happening.</p><p>"Your Highness, the Prince of Vevion is asked for his presence on the King's room, his whereabouts are not to be found." Is what the servant said that made Mark sprint in worry.</p><p>He cussed underneath his breath, using his telepathy to ask where Donghyuck is. 'Where the fuck are you?!' he screamed through his head.</p><p>'Library.' is all Donghyuck replied, making Mark made his way inside the library. It was a forbidden place, no one was allowed to be in here yet Donghyuck made his way here. Mark looked around as soon as he steps inside, sensing his mate's presence, he can feel he's just near. Mark totally ignored Jeno, he didn't care about his cousin, all he did was to go to the aisle, history.</p><p>"What the fuck, Donghyuck?!" Mark immediately rushed to his mate, embracing him as if he has never seen him in years. Breathing heavily, he unconsciously kissed the top of the younger's head.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Donghyuck asks but Mark just shook his head, burying his face on his mate's neck.</p><p>"I've seen so much things here..." Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Please let's talk about this next time. The King wants to see you."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded, letting Mark drag him all the way to the King's room. Donghyuck wasn't lying when he said he knew going inside this place will make him regret. Maria Leorane. A name that was engraved on Donghyuck's heart ever since he was born. He remembers reading all the letters that was given by his mother. She knew she will die the day she will deliver her twins, she was cursed. The person who was named Maria Leorane passed her curse to someone else, specially that her mother is having a twin. It was too heartbreaking to see that person's name, it was too fuming that he would knew that the person who was the reason for her own mother's death has a title at this place. Now Donghyuck is thinking, maybe I shouldn't have told the King about what I saw...</p><p>The two arrived at the King's room where he sat in his throne, a table was placed infront of him, his crown placed on a cushion resting beside him.</p><p>"Please take a seat." The King ordered, "Mark, leave us." And so Mark did without any word.</p><p>Donghyuck scoffed, walking and sitting down at the chair motioned to him by the king. Mark was too gullible, too much of a dog by his parents. He needs to do something with that, for sure.</p><p>"I heard about your traditions... Your wolf traditions in every wedding." Donghyuck nods, though he has witnessed only a few, he sure know what will the King say next.</p><p>"I would want to grant you a wish of going back to your kingdom for three days. Starting today." Donghyuck flashed a smile, it seemed genuine, it seemed so real but deep inside, he badly want to kill the king.</p><p>"Thank you for being considerate, Your Highness." Donghyuck take a bow, smiling still.</p><p>"But I also have some conditions." The King said.</p><p>Donghyuck bit his lowerlip, keeping his head low and thinking of some possibilities on what could the king might ask. "I want an heir as soon as the both of you got married." The King said, voice full.</p><p>The tanned wolf gasped, looking up to meet the King's eyes. Brave enough to do so, he flashes worry with what the King wanted, "Your Highness, I have my responsibility as an Oracle—"</p><p>"And I don't care." The King butted in, glaring at the young man.</p><p>Donghyuck sighed, standing up then he looked once again at the King with his chin up. "Of all people, it should be you who should know how much an Oracle should work, specially in carrying a child in youth." Donghyuck smirks, "I know your dirtiest secret, My King. I will never do whatever you ask me, specially if my responsibilities will be scarred. You know that." </p><p>He turns his back, knowing it will might cause him more of trouble. "I know you should be the one who died, not my mother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking maybe this would experience heavy !! HEAVY drama and lots of revelations. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me, my cc, my dms on twt (@hyuckiesaurus) or to comment on the chapters you think has too much information. I want to keep the balance of this story on a little light and a little heavy! I am also thinking of making a spin-off/sequel for this book and even a book 2 :"). I also have 2 new plots for fics in my notes so yeah. ++ School works, I'm really pressuring myself rn but I'll be fine!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i painted the shame of red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// blood</p><p> </p><p>FINALLY an update TAT. hello guys!! i felt like this is a part where idk what i wrote BUT I CERTAINLY LOVE THE ENDING. i have this scene on my head for WEEKS specially i've been really busy, plotting has been my way out of the stressful reality. I only got 1 week now before christmas break and !!! I AM NERVOUS I HAVE PLENTY THINGS TO DOOO! everyone please enjoy this story!! im really really excited for this and!! thank you for keep on reading! please leave a comment, i accept criticisms and suggestions speically i want this first ever fic of mine to be the best for everyone!! please read end notes too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. What was it really for a wolf going to the den of the lions who want nothing but to devour him? His life used to be brighter than this, brighter than the sun itself. He used to smile every morning while his favorite auntie open his window to wake him up, sprint his way to his sister's room to wake her up as well— something that he's the only one who can do. They would joke around the halls where their older brother would scold them being so loud early in the morning and they will all meet by the dining room with their father, ready to thank every gods for letting his children wake up that day. It was a blessing for Donghyuck to have a life everyone craved for, but like what they say too, good things will be bad one day. Did he ever wished to be in this place anyway? Did he ever want to be with someone that he's been loathing— a conceited self-centered stupid vampire as he describe his fiancé.</p><p>"I can hear your thoughts, Donghyuck." Mark said from behind as the both of them walks down the hallway, going to their own ways of their errands for the day.</p><p>"That's good then, atleast you hear what I want you to hear." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, walking ahead of his mate and keeping his posture straight. Donghyuck was curious on what's on Mark's mind too. He would want to ask him what was he thinking, what does he think of the wolf and how was he as a mate. He knows he's doing his best, he knows he's doing his best but reassurance is something he needed too.</p><p>Silence has pierced through the both of them. The hallways seems too long for the princes, the time seems like it was slower than a turtle. Donghyuck looked everywhere memorizing every detail of the hallways. The both of them will soon enter a hallway full of portraits where Mark's ancestors are placed there. They are all pure blooded— a vampire with no other foreign blood. The blood stays in the family, that's their own precious treasure. They said Mark's empire came from the strongest to ever live. There was a myth that once when a son married someone that's not from their bloodline, the wife died strangely. The Empire insisted it was all natural— from giving birth because she can't handle a strong vampire like them.</p><p>"Why are you always mean to me?" Mark asks out of the blue, stopping on his tracks while Donghyuck continues his.</p><p>"Mark, you're busy, just go where you're supposed to." Donghyuck then finally get through the hall and turns into the left corner. He chews his lowerlip, hand on his chin while he thinks deeply.</p><p>Mark's Empire has something to do with his destiny that's for sure. He once saw a letter from a box given from his mother saying that everything from a wolf's life was planned. Donghyuck never believed that, if that so then life wouldn't be as thrilling and exciting as he wanted it to be. Sighing, he enters his and Mark's room and immediately rushed into the closet to take his beaded and designed luggage, putting everything he brought with him inside. He then took a pen and paper right after he arranges his things, sitting on the nearest chair while he writes Mark a letter.</p><p>"I guess this would be the last..."</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean he left?!" Mark roared while he looks at his own father with his own blazing red eyes.</p><p>"Mark, calm down—" Mark cut off the maiden, Yeri.</p><p>"How would I fucking calm down when I literally don't know where my mate is!" Once again, he exclaimed.</p><p>The place suddenly became hotter. Everyone in the place including his cousin, Jeno, Yeri, his mother and his father felt it too. Mark's anger can sometimes trigger things speically his powers. He can control the fire, the strongest element, and that worries everyone. Like what's happening right now, his emotions are reigning and is controlling him instead the other way around. No one knows how to calm down the beast, they would usually let hime be— spoiled and always getting what he wants perhaps the reason why he had such ill attitude. Mark is described as their nation's savior but what if he was their own death? That was according to one of the oracles Mark's mother said. Mark is known to be being the pride and salvation of their own kind but was he really when his fire was blazing, he's also burning? The prince is unstoppable, he demands for the things he want. Was it just for someone who has the title? Has ever thought of those who never had a voice? </p><p>"Your highness, I think we need to calm down first." Jeno tried to walk closer to Mark, fortunately he was unmoving and didn't do anything bad... Not yet.</p><p>Holding his arm, The Crowned Prince's cousin dragged him out and immediately brought him to their favorite place— the garden. This place always has a special place to their hearts, sighing, Mark shouts his heart out. Confused on why did his cousin acted that way, Mark looked at him then shouts, "What?!"</p><p>"You're different." Is all Jeno said.</p><p>Ofcourse he is. His mate is gone without is knowledge! Closing his eyes tightly, he took another deep breath then he glances at his cousin. Eyes bloodly red, hands on his waist while looking all confused and waiting for his cousin to say more.</p><p>"I mean..." Jeno clears the blocking ok his throat, probably intimidated when Mark raised his brows or with his eyes piercing right through his skull or even his stance looking like he's about to claw him alive. "Since Donghyuck came—"</p><p>"Donghyuck, Donghyuck! Everything is about him now!" Mark exclaimed once again, totally bursting out and burning a little of the grass without him knowing.</p><p>"Exactly—"</p><p>"And where the fuck is he?!" Jeno backs away startled with another outburst by Mark.</p><p>It was normal for them to act this way though. Vampires are known to be being territorial and possessive specially when it comes to their mates. Speically Mark, he has the strongest power as well as strongest emotion to convey. It wasn't just because of the pressure, it was also because of how they are mated. The vampire does not believe in any god or goddess contrary to the wolves' having their own Moon Godfess but vampires do know how mates works. Similarly to the wolves, vampires can also feel pain whenever they mate do something bad the difference is that the wolves have it worse even to death. Vampires also possess different abilities and magic like wolves or other creatures and lastly vampires can also feel lust like how wolves would experience heat. It was the worse though, exceptionally awful to the Crowned Prince of Apolians where his hormones and IQ are way much higher than the normal vampire may it be pure-blood, non-special or halfblood.</p><p>"I think they are finding us Mark, we have to go now." Said Jeno then he led his cousin back inside the castle.</p><p>Mark's eyes were firey, brighter and bloodier than their normal colors. With his gazes piercing through literally everything the both of his orbs pass through, he really made sure that everyone will feel his wrath. It wasn't easy for a vampire to be away from their mate, whether they love each other or not. Sometimes vampires could go far on killing everyone around them. They're scary, a treacherous creature that no one wants to mess with. They believe in themselves too much that even their own emotions were the only source of their control. They'd be a wild boar when their mates were touched or even talked too, that's why Jeno never asked why was Mark had so much grudge againts Jaemin. He fully understand though there was an unknown feeling reigning through his heart, he decided to ignore it and leave everything behind.</p><p>Mark and Jeno went into the dining where they saw no one but a goblet at glass filled with a red liquid. "Blood," Mark muttered underneath his breath but for some unknown reason all he see is red. He immediately took the glass and threw it right on the other corner of the place. Everyone flinched— the witnessing slaves and even the Crowned Prince's cousin.</p><p>"Mark please you need to calm down." A hand from Mark's back came in contact into his skin. He was panting in anger, he is aware that his emotions are ruling him fully on whatever's happening around him but he couldn't do anything about it. He had the urge to take off the head of whoever touched him but then he saw how his father were just around and he also felt his mother's presence around.</p><p>Glaring as he turn, he step away from Yeri's touches and flew meters away from her. Her touch were burning and enticing, they were as if she's inviting him into something dark and sinful. Mark gazes to everyone at the room, even spotting her mother just behind the two doors gigantic from the kitchen, glaring at her intensely then to his father, to then to the lovely maiden on her white dress, lips seductively red and eyes fluttering. Mark's last gaze fell to his cousin, Jeno. He trusted him so much— he gave every informations about his life to him so much and he doesn't expect he'll wake up one day with such betrayal. It was like he was stabbed a million times both infront of him and by his back. He smirks, lazily rolling his eyes then turns his back to them.</p><p>"All of you are horrible."</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>A fiest was made the time their town found out Donghyuck is coming home. The streets were busy, each home are trying to get ready as much as they're trying to do something big like a reform of a nation or an arrival of a saved offering to the gods.</p><p>The Kingdom of Vevion from the south is known for being the most liveliest, filled with the green tressed blessed thy goddess of nature and beauty, Cena. The flowers are protected as well as the tress and wild grasses. Wolves has been very much connected to the other mythical creatures; they are friends with the witches, faes and even have a good connection and bond with the gods and goddesses. They are blessed and they are rich, specially the kingdom aside from the other kingdoms of the wolves. Though there are variety of races within the wolves, there are four most common type of wolves. The first one is the brown wolves where Donghyuck and his kingdom came from. It was the most known and most common type of wolf. They are cunning, they shift into their wolf form if needed and if some of them are blessed enough, they could have abilities.</p><p>Next type of wolves are the grey wolves, they came from the south-west part of the place where the wolves stay in peace in the middle of ice cold. Most of them are associated with the witches and werlocks, and as no one knows except for Donghyuck's family, Jaemin was adopted by a grey wolf. The grey wolves were followed by the most known least type of wolves— the white wolves. No one knows where they are right now specially with their history with the grey and brown wolf but everyone treats them as an enemy. Like every other species, there's still one thing that would cause a ruckus within the same bloodline. White wolves were the black sheep of the entire race. They were loathed and forgotten as they also left the whole pack.</p><p>"I hope the prince would love these!" Exclaimed a grey wolf with her friend.</p><p>"As if, and will you please stop sending gifts for the prince! He is bound to marry soon!" Said a brown wolf, her friend.</p><p>"I don't care, Donghyuckie will always be my baby—"</p><p>Suddenly, the youngest of the king came into the frame, with her smile wide greating her friends, "That's not such a good thing to say, my friend."</p><p>The grey wolf pouted, looking at the princess she's friends with, "but your highness, I raised the prince!" </p><p>"Mhm, I understand your sentiments, young maiden. But I also hope you'd understand how much possessive these vampires are and I want none of you hurt by any of... That kind." The princess crooked a smile with her last words, trying hard not to wince in disgust.</p><p>"My love?" The princess' lover walked through her, wrapping her arms by her waist. "Your twin is here in a few." The both of them nod, bidding goodbye to their friends and walking right through the castle's front door.</p><p>The castle isn't as big as the castle of the vampires, Mark Lee's Empire though it was not as small as a normal castle too. It could accommodate half of the population of their country, it was big enough for a room full of love and a place for everyone. Decorated with so much red and gold, also a hint of white wood and sequences are seen. It was very much the opposite of the kingdom Donghyuck's mate have, theirs were too warm and comforting while stepping inside the place of Mark is eerie that they would dare run out of that place instead.</p><p>"They said he's near!" Exclaimed one guard by the gates of the castle, passed through another one and another until it reaches the royals, Donghyuck's twin and her wife.</p><p>"Where are your brother, Your Grace? He should be here greating his brother home!" Their nanny, Baba Zee appeared in a view with her laddle and apron on making everyone chuckle in amusement.</p><p>"Baba, my brother is taking care of his sons remember—"</p><p>"Oh no! Johnny would ditch everything on his schedule just to attend his dearest brother's soccer practice! That's the Johnny that I know! He wouldn't want to miss the arrival of his brother, I am sure of that," said the old wolf.</p><p>She was a woman in her late sixties, the woman who were there giving birth to the three of them, the woman who took care of the three of them while their father were away, the woman they treated as their own mother. With her hair painted white, slouching back and brown skin tone, everyone would be amazed by how strong she is on her own state. She has no son nor daughter as she pledged to the law of the Vevion that she will devote all her life to the royal family only and nothing else. Either way, she wouldn't want to marry too. They said she was an escape from the human hunters and they don't know which kind of wolf they came from. Thinking that she was just a simple mixed wolf, everyone were amazed on how white her skin was before she served the kingdom on her own youth. Everyone also praised her beautiful white eyes as of they were snow mixed with the lightest shade of blue. She were used to be called as the Ice Maiden, her voice as cold as snow and her gaze can make someone freeze as stone. Though to the king's kids, she was very soft spoken and sweet. For the three of them, she was the kindest and warmest person they'd ever knew.</p><p>"Things change, Baba." Is all what Donghyuck's twin sister said.</p><p>Silence filled the whole room, it wasn't a new thing that the two brothers are maybe in fight or in war. Not everyone were in favor of the second prince being sold to the vampires as he was accidentally mated into one.</p><p>"And this is the type of change that's unecessary." Everyone cheered suddenly, not hearing what the older woman said right after her words to the princess. The big carriage carrying the Second Prince of Vevion has arrived, everyone rejoiced and used their trumpets to celebrate his arrival.</p><p>As soon as the vehicle stopped infront of the doors, everyone rejoiced with their hands above their heads giving a loud applauses through the vast of setting sky. The Second Prince of Vevion finally took a step out of the carriage, showing his bright and big smile that was definitely missed by everyone.</p><p>"Prince Donghyuck!"</p><p>"Our sunshine!"</p><p>"He's finally back!"</p><p>Are just few of the phrases everyone are exclaiming throughout his walk inside the castle. His smile were shining brightly, he immediately rushed to his sister, hugging her tightly as well as his husband but when he looked over his sister's sgoulder, he saw the person who raised him all these years.</p><p>"Baba!" Then he immediately hugged the aged woman, rubbing her back and closing his eyes with a smile.</p><p>Everyone celebrated that day, after a little chitchat, all of them proceeded into an open space ballroom that's connected to the garden. Everyone from the kingdom are invited that's why there is a little bigger crowd in every corner. Everyone was eating and giving gifts to the new arrived prince. They were all glad that he's safe and with bo scratch. Everyone tried asking him how was the life with the vampires but whenever their questions to be answered, their second prince suddenly will vanish because someone will pull him away. It was quiet a day for him that even that night, he don't feel his own feet anymore. Everyone truly missed him.</p><p>Donghyuck smirks with his eyes glued on his clothes and bag, trying to rearrange them back on their proper places, "it's as if you're not going back there huh, Donghyuck?" He asks himself taking the clothes back to their original places, where there was no Mark from his life yet.</p><p>A faint chuckle from his back caught Donghyuck's attention, turning his head he saw his older brother with his blonde long hair. They both looked at each other, silence filling the air until they both cracked into a loud and full laugh. It was as if they've never laughed this hard, it was filled with love, happiness and most importantly longing. Donghyuck could look back at the days where there were no one but the both of them. The younger wolf would always love three men only: his father, his brother and his fellow countrymen as what he promised as a kid. He remembers when he would be just running around their castle until he finds his way outside and sneak right through the forest at the back of their home and whenever someone finds out he's gone, his big brother would always save him from the scoldings.</p><p>Donghyuck kept his smile, a tear urging to fall from his eyes then hr quickly sprints all the way to Johnny just to give him a warm hug. How he wish his brother could still help him. How he wish he was just the pure and innocent kid he used to be— the one that sneaks out to the forest and when scolded he'll be saved by his dear brother Johnny. He couldn't turn back time now, he's older and he has to be responsible for everything he do. Finally, the tear fell when he felt the warmth of home. He never knew this would be comforting and heartbreaking at the same time, like a pleasure to a man who's deprived, like a happiness in a war.</p><p>"You missed me that much?" The first prince asked, still chuckling and gulping back his sobs. His hands started rubbing the back of his younger brother making Donghyuck cry more.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I miss you this much?" </p><p>They stayed in that place for a long minute or two, slowly Johnny pulls away then wipes the tear from the cheeks of his little brother saying, "you're still a puppy," as he smiles.</p><p>"I never knew you'd be in this place." A tear fell from the older wolf's eyes, keeping his smiles. "I'm sorry, your big brother couldn't do anything." </p><p>It pains him so much on how he would see the emptiness of Donghyuck's eyes whenever he was asked about how was he by the vampires' den. He would want to take him away, to cease the moment and take him out of the situation he'd never asked to be in the first place. Donghyuck regrets too though. The second prince would always find himself in the middle of the dark where he would blame himself for everything, 'If I didn't provoked him, would I be still in this place?'</p><p>"Rest for now, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Johnny planted a soft kiss on the top of his younger brother's head then proceeds to walk out of his room, with tears still flowing from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>He almost didn't sleep, that's for sure. Donghyuck was awake the time a servant knocked on his door to wake him up by the morning. Though he was exhausted for the whole day travel and the party that was set up for him, something bugged him that he couldn't sleep. Everytime he closes his eyes, he could hear his mate's voice from a distance. It wasn't something that's scary, it was discomforting knowing that there's something wrong with Mark and he's away from him.</p><p>"Good morning, Hyuck! Did you sleep well?" Greeted by his sister as soon as the wolf made his way to the dining.</p><p>All the prince did was nod, he has no energy to smile neither tell them a good morning too. Everyone thought maybe it was just because of the long ride yesterday, adding up the party they did the past night so they decided to ignore it and let the prince sit on his place on the rectangular table, right infront of his sister near the far side while they're seated next to their father. The King has his own newspaper on his hand while he sips on his tea, Donghyuck immediately started eating his soup while he focus on nothing but his meals. The whole dining was silent, everyone was afraid to make a move and to break the piercing sound of nothingness not until the door of the room swung open, showing the oldest of the three, the Crowned Prince with his great smile and a distinct adventure suit. He was dressed in white, with a coat and button down, a sash across his upper body with gold and red embroideries while his pants and shoes are white too. His long hair were neatly brushed, half of it was tied at the back of his head while his crown rests on the top.</p><p>"Good morning world!" He exclaims making everyone chuckle.</p><p>Donghyuck smiles then he rests his back by his chair, looking at his older brother who has surprisingly higher energy than he has. The younger usually was the one to wake up and get ready late though he was also the one to greet everyone a great morning. But like what everyone assumes, maybe he was just tired with everything that's happening around him. Maybe he was just adjusting from what had happened and what will happen. Johnny took a seat opposite from his father's by the far end. There is a tradition that the first meal of the day would only be for the royal family, the wives, husbands and children can't be included. The reason was this is the only meal where they could talk into any political subject, even the helpers wouldn't dare interfere and sneak around to listen to their topics.</p><p>"I'm going to bring Donghyuck today around the kingdom." Is what Johnny said as soon as he takes a bite on his breakfast.</p><p>"But brother, I am his twin!" Donghyuck's sister whined, crossing her arms againts her chest.</p><p>Johnny chuckles, he remembered how this was like those days when they were still young. The both of the oldest prince and the only princess would fight over their brother for they both want to play with him. Donghyuck is a very understanding and flexible boy. He can play dress up with his sister as a kid, help her with her tea parties and cook for her favorite foods meanwhile he can also play ball for his big brother, always ready for a little hunting and their favorite is to try different kinds of weapon, Donghyuck's favorite is the bow and arrow.</p><p>"Please let me have this one, little sis." Johnny pouts, a thing he do whenever he really want to do something and that is also very effective.</p><p>The princess groaned, rolling her eyes then he sets her gaze to Donghyuck who's still eating his breakfast, "fine!" Then she smiles widely and proceeds to eat her own meal too.</p><p>By the time the family finally finished eating their first meal of the day. Johnny quickly grabbed his brother by his arm and took him at the back of the castle where there is a forest. The both of them loves this place. It was peaceful inside, with no creatures not even faes. This was owned by the country, no one can touch this place but the wolves and the wolves only. If so, there would be a little problem though the other creatures knows that the forest weren't theirs to begin with. It's called the Forest of Flakes. The leaves of the trees in this place was formed into a little snow flakes that's why it is called that way. Donghyuck looks back on his brother who's dressed in an awfully gorgeous look.</p><p>"You'll turn into a wolf, why would you dress that way?" Donghyuck asks, confused.</p><p>"Who said I will?" Johnny smirks then he puts his hands on his back, standing up straight. "We'll race by the heart of the forest with you turning into a wolf... While I'll maintain to my human form."</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes then he immediately shifted into his wolf form. People really admire how his brown furs were mixed with gold ones. The usual color of a brown wolf is either brown or brown mixed with a little of black. Their eyes are different from Donghyuck's golden orbs too, normally, the brown wolves would have brown chocolate eyes. Everyone thought maybe he got those from his mother even though his siblings are completely normal and the same as the others, they still suspect it's from her. Being an Oracle isn't also a reason. Oracles are only given additional ability and power as well as additional responsibility but it won't change a wolf or any creature's from. Donghyuck growls, feeling a little pain on his gut, it wasn't because something is touching him but it came from the inside. Donghyuck just shook his wolf head then got ready on his mark when Johnny tried to ask about it then after a gunshot they both ran the same fast way to the heart of the forest.</p><p>It feels so surreal for Donghyuck to see the vast leaves dancing along the wind, his fast movement makes it hard to appreciate the beauty of the whole place. He was panting though, seeing how his brother quickly outrun him with a smile. Despite of having his brother into his human form, he still won knowing the fact that Johnny has never won over him on anything, but maybe this day wasn't a lucky day. Princes and Princesses who are in next in throne should practice this way too, they should have equal strength as they are in their wolf forms that's why these days, Johnny is running on his white suit.</p><p>When Donghyuck step a foot on the heart of the forest, he stopped and shifted into his human form. All the clothes left to him was his ripped pants due to the shifting he did earlier. He was catching his breath, hand over his stomach while he still feels like his insides were burning.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Asks Johnny then he just nod with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I was just tired from yesterday." Johnny didn't bought it though he didn't try to add anything to it too.</p><p>Donghyuck gave his older brother a small smile, then he stood up straight, wiping his sweat. "We should go back now." He said.</p><p>"No, we still got more plans to do! Come on, let's go to our tree house!" Johnny then pulled Donghyuck all the way to their old tree house. It was when they both began to enter adulthood, it was Johnny's 20th birthday having fun with the fifteen years old Donghyuck. They were both capable of doing such without any help, specially that Johnny officially became an adult that day, it was a piece of cake to build one house.</p><p>Donghyuck smiled in awe as he saw the tree house from the largest tree in the forest. It's still the same as six years ago, standing tall and proud. Donghyuck inhales the fresh scent the flakey leaves are giving then he immediately climbs to get inside the house, Johnny following him right after.</p><p>"I didn't know this was still here." Donghyuck muttered underneath his breath. The days of separation from his family felt like years though after few weeks he's back home now. He remembers three years after building this tree house, every little childhood memories crumbled right before his eyes. When Johnny turns 23, he immediately took extra classes for being the next king. That time was also when his twin sister found her mate, the first one of the tree to find. Everyone got busier, though the connection of his sister and his mate were too strong, they both still have to wait until his oldest brother marries his mate before they could do so. It was a tradition that every oldest member of the family should be the first one to marry, a thing practiced by every wolf no matter what is your kind.</p><p>"Ofcourse, I made sure it'll still be here until the day you get married." Donghyuck smiled when he heard what his brother said. He would love to tell him things, they both used to talk about their futures saying the both of them will go back at this place to tell stories about their mates. The problem is Donghyuck didn't know what to tell. Will he be able to mutter down how his mate's mother loath him to death that she'd kill him just for Mark to marry the maiden she chose? Definitely not, it was Donghyuck's problem now. He has nothing great to say to Johnny too, would he rather say that his mate's cousin hurt his bestfriend? Knowing that Jaemin is also fond of Johnny, he'd be more angry.</p><p>"There would be a fiest later at the downtown. I heard that the Chief's daughter is to marry someone." Said Johnny while the both of them made their way downstairs.</p><p>"A fiest for a chief's daughter?" Donghyuck muttered underneath his breath then Johnny just nod.</p><p>"I'd love to invite you there my dear brother, you'll be my plus one." </p><p>"But isn't your husband should be the one with you?"</p><p>"Ten knows I missed you so much, besides you know how much he loves taking care of our pups than doing some royal stuff." The both of them just laughed then walks back inside the castle for Donghyuck to change and get ready for another fiest.</p><p>Donghyuck wore the very same suit Johnny has, the difference is his sash is printed with the silver and blue embroideries. Finally feeling a little better, he smiles infront of the mirror while he messes his curly slightly long hair and he's finally ready to go. Their kingdom is composed of plenty of towns, he's sure it is near around 15, he didn't payed attention much on knowing those towns because he was just a second prince. Though he must be required to know that he must have a princely etiquette by going into another town, leaving the capital city where the castle resides, Johnny smiles while he enters the carriage followed by Donghyuck.</p><p>"The ride would be a little too far, how have you been, Prince Donghyuck?" Asked the Crowned Prince's advisor, Doyoung.</p><p>Donghyuck moves his shoulders with a smile, "could be better." Then lets the conversation dies. Their way to the town was indeed too long. It has been 30 minutes and they're still on their way. All the second prince did was look outside by the roads where everyone was doing their everyday routine. Donghyuck knows what does it feels like working, specially as a kid, they were taught on what kind of things helpers does. Slavery on their kingdom is a crime, they must follow the rules of equality and equity in order to live in peace and harmony.</p><p>"Are you sure the vampires are treating you well?" Donghyuck's stomach twisted by the roaring voice of his brother.</p><p>"I could tell, you're keeping something from us."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Finally, Donghyuck said those words. Silence filled the air of the carriage, Johnny fell into a deep thought while Donghyuck kept on enduring the pain on his gut.</p><p>"The Crowned Prince and the Second Prince of Vevion." A trumpet played as soon as the advisor walked to the crowed, Donghyuck followed then Johnny. The three of them smiled, Donghyuck's looking not too nice when his guts felt more pain pain then they approached the town's chief.</p><p>"Donghyuck, Johnny! You came!" It was their father's friend, one of the greatest town chief and he's also the leader of their town's pack.</p><p>Donghyuck smiled while Johnny did all the talking, he then walks around to see what's happening the whole place and who is to marry who. Donghyuck was about to drink on a beer given to him when a fair woman, high cheekbones, and deep brown eyes came to his sight. Donghyuck smiles shyly when he saw her on a long white dress. Ofcourse she was the one to marry. She would be, she's the eldest and she is the next in line for their pack leader.</p><p>"Hina..." Donghyuck called her. She was a bestfriend too, probably more than that when they were kids. Everyone thought Donghyuck was the one for her but then adulthood came and they won't click anymore. The second prince remembers how back at the day, he used to play with her and Jaemin by their castle's gigantic garden.</p><p>"Donghyuck, it's been awhile." She said, hand reaching for Donghyuck's cheeks.</p><p>Unfortunately for everyone, they didn't became lovers. They were extra sweet and caring for each other but none of their predictions happened. As the fate goes too, this is where Hina is to marry someone as well as Donghyuck but they wouldn't be marrying each other.</p><p>"How have you been?" Donghyuck asks, holding the woman's hand and puts it down. Everyone can see them, everyone still love them for each other despite of the fact that they both can't be anymore.</p><p>"I've missed you." Is the only thing she said. Chuckling, Donghyuck nods then looks back to his brother who's still talking with the chief.</p><p>"I heard you are to marry a vampire?" Asked Hina that made Donghyuck turn to her. He simply nods, tilting his head slightly where Hina could see a small mark from Donghyuck's mate then they fell into a deep silence. They weren't like this before. They were playful and ways enjoying their moments. The both of them loves each other's company but then things might've changed specially the day where Donghyuck found out he was an oracle.</p><p>"Can we dance?" Donghyuck blinks with what just the fair woman said, he hesitantly looked at her then back to the hand she's offering. "It's just a friendly one." Then Donghyuck gulps as he took her hands to dance along the soft rhythms of the fiest. Everyone's attention were caught, half of them were just staring and half are praising on how adorable they look though some are for sure are dismayed that they both didn't ended up together. Suddenly, as the song was about to end, Hina's head tilts forward, closer and closer to Donghyuck's face, both of them stopped their waltz while Donghyuck just stared at the engaged maiden. When she was about to kiss him, Donghyuck felt a liquid coming out of his nose, touching it, it was blood. Everything was dark, people around him was for sure panicking because of the noise. He lost his balance, he lost himself, until he finally closes his eyes with his bloody hands.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>The Second Prince of Vevion opened his eyes, it wasn't the sound of the owls neither the howling of some wolves woke him up but because of the presence he felt right behind the doors of his veranda. Standing up, shivering as he was just wearing nothing but a thin white long sleeves button down that's reaching his thighs, he didn't mind. Opening the door, a crying vampire was on his sight, Mark kneeled infront of him, lips painted with blood while his face full of tears.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me my love." He pleaded, he cried and chokes back a sob. Donghyuck immediately pulled him up, made him sit down on the nearest chair and closed the door of the veranda to lessen the shivers and cold.</p><p>The wolf rushed back to his mate, looking into his bloody lips, he smiles then wipes down the burning blood stains from his mouth.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry Donghyuck." Mark muttered again, his eyes burning red, darker and brighter than his normal eyes. Donghyuck took a glass of water but he shakes his head aggressively, standing up then rushes to the bathroom to throw up the blood he has drunk for the day.</p><p>Mark feels his legs getting weaker, as soon as he came out of the bathroom, Donghyuck came wiping more of the little blood stains from his mouth then he helps him get into Donghyuck's bed. The wolf quickly cleaned up the bathroom as well as throwing the tissues he used for cleaning up Mark then lays down beside him after doing so. His hand wrapped around the vampire like they are a perfect fit and perfectly carved for each other, his left hand played with Mark's hair, while the other was around Mark's waist. Donghyuck smiles, kissing Mark's forehead.</p><p>"I didn't mean to drink her blood..." Donghyuck heard Mark said with his dry and hoarse voice. 'I know' Donghyuck thought then kisses Mark's forehead again. Caressing his back, the second prince felt on how thristy his mate is. His stomach felt like they're in hell, craving for Mark's fangs and pleasure.</p><p>Not long after, Donghyuck mutters, "you can drink my blood." </p><p>Mark looks up, eyes shining against the dark moonlight, with those five words, his mouth watered like it's what he's craving for the whole day. Donghyuck chuckles, his right hand going to Mark's cheek to caress it then tilts his head to show the bite mark his mate gave him that night.</p><p>"Come on, baby." Mark then immediately took this opportunity. He wasted not time and his fangs came in sight, digging into the same place where he marked Donghyuck then sips his blood. </p><p>Some said you'll feel like dying when a vampire sips your blood. Donghyuck let out a soft moan when he felt Mark's hand caressing his exposed thigh, feeling his blood running through Mark's fangs. Donghyuck didn't felt like dying. The pleasure and burning desire was the only thing that's reigning on his system right now. Suddenly, Mark pulled away, though feeling tired and weak Donghyuck looked at his mate with dismay. Mark's eyes are now a little calmer, for sure his throat are hydrated and he's now full. Mark moves his head closer, looking straight into Donghyuck's sleepy eyes until he kisses his mate's lips, biting his lowerlip to enter his tongue inside. They move their lips in unison like they're made for each other's fit. They both let out groans and moans, panting as soon as they both pull away.</p><p>"Sleep tight, baby." Mark said, kissing Donghyuck's forehead then he pulls him closer, closing his eyes as well and calling it a night. They broke the tradition of the wolves not to see his groom in three days before the wedding and for sure, Mark will feel his mate's wrath right after knowing what happened this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to remind everyone this isn't an abo au though i am really breaking the rules, some terminologies about abo will be mentioned and explained. I want to categories this fic as fantasy though! everyone please please leave a comment i love reading everyone's reactions and insights about my fics! you can also dm me on my twt @hyuckiesaurus and my cc!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. a droplet, thy man's yearn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // blood, throwing up, vomiting, violence</p><p>hello i am here again and :)) i want your opinions guys! writing this chapter made me feel like... im losing my metaphors and 😭 pain... anyway i hope you guys will like this one, i have nothing much to say but please leave comments for this too! also i am not proof reading my works, i read some chapters yesternight and i realized wow i have ALOT of typos, im sorry for it ):. happy reading and also read end notes!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timeline: On Donghyuck's departure.</p><p>Mark is panting while he keeps on punching the punching bag, glaring at it as if it has wronged him multiple times. The heat around the room keeps on increasing and he's sure it wasn't because of his anger this time. Every vampire feels this way atleast once every month, the bullets of sweats and the unable to breathe properly. Mark is alone, his whole insides are longing for Donghyuck who is currently away, very very far away. Sighing, he took his jug and drinks on his water. It is supposed to be a cold night without his mate. Tomorrow, for sure it'll be another day full of obstacles he'd never wish to pass through, with everything that's been happening right now, it was just a warm up for tomorrow's event. Vampires don't experience heat as some kind of wolves does but they do experience bloodlust. It was when they crave into one specific scent of a blood, sometimes their mate sometimes just random scents. Some vampires tend to imprison themseves just to control their bloodlust but then Mark, his emotion always drives the best of him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" Jeno asked, he's here again and for sure, a little time from now, Renjun will arrive too.</p><p>Renjun has been Jeno's blood supply since they both started dating. They both agreed that Renjun can be his boyfriend's source of blood to satisfy his thrist specially every time this time comes. It's a bloody red moon for sure, vampires will be more aggressive with the current situation. One vampire can share two blood source or supply, they could duel for it and they can also drink them at the same time, depending on who it was and the vampire who will drink. Some are selfish and if the scent made them crazy, there is a possibility that they wouldn't share. Not all vampires feel the lust in the same day though, it is called a bloodly week where groups of vampires can have the blood lust once a week, twice has never been discovered from a vampire. If so, have a blood lust twice within the week, it'll be more than hell to them.</p><p>"You think I am not?" Mark asked, looking at Jeno directly into his eyes.</p><p>"I know how much you desire Donghyuck." Jeno said instead.</p><p>"As I should. He's my mate."</p><p>"That's not the point Mark—" Mark cut off his cousin.</p><p>"Then what is?" Mark raises his brows, waiting for a little more second when his cousin couldn't answer his question. Rolling his eyes, he walked away and was about to go back into his and Donghyuck's room.</p><p>"This is dangerous, Mark." Jeno said, making the crowned prince stop from his tracks.</p><p>"If you didn't bit him—"</p><p>"Biting him was the best thing I did my whole life." Mark smirks, not knowing why he said such as a picture of his mate suddenly is painted across his eyes. His golden brown skin glowing againts the sunlight along with his golden eyes. His curly hair, messed againts the wind while they whisper and his soft and delicate lips, he wants to kiss them forever. Mark wants to hold Donghyuck, he craves for him like a monster, like he has never been fed his whole life.</p><p>"I am dangerous myself, Jeno." Mark looks back to his cousin with his eyes dull and inexpressive then he continues, "everyone should be careful with me." Then he turns his back again, keeping back on his track and walking to hid and Donghyuck's room.</p><p>Everyone is obviously against with the marriage of the vampire and wolf. Who wouldn't, they're both from different worlds with different traditions and lives. Even though the two were barely seen together having a good relationship, it still alarms everyone specially the vampires knowing that their bloodline, most importantly the royals and the royal family itself would have a blood from the wolves. Everyone is treating the whole situation like the oil finally mixed with the water, unexpected and yet half of them didn't want it to happen. It was out of the ordinary, it was out of order as well that the two worlds are slowly coming together. What are the vampires afraid of? What are the wolves afraid of? An alliance wouldn't be bad, specially if there would be greater problems to happen in the future.</p><p>"What's so bad with the wolves anyway?" Mark asks himself, not knowing someone was there.</p><p>"It wasn't the wolves Mark." Said a voice from behind that made the Crowned Prince stand up, glaring at the human, Renjun.</p><p>"It's about the past and history." Mark rolled his eyes when he heard those words, getting back to his seat then Renjun proceeds to walk around the room.</p><p>"You never listened to your extra history lessons right?" Renjun sat near Mark, pulling out a chair.</p><p>"Yeah and you dare listen to those boring lectures." Mark rolls his eyes.</p><p>Renjun chuckles, looking how his friend reacted with what he just said, "I need to or I'd be dead by now."</p><p>What Renjun said was true, if he didn't listened to their slow speaker professor, for sure the werlocks has cursed him by now or wolves has devoured him or faes has made him into a flower pot, worse is compost or fertilizer.</p><p>"And you're about to lecture me right now?" Mark looks at his friend closely.</p><p>"Yes, I'm about to lecture you right now." Renjun smiles softly, understanding Mark's reactions.</p><p>When he was new in this world, he felt the same way anyway. He find himself lost and everyone keeps on telling him to shut up if he isn't one of them. He was ignorant, he didn't want to learn things about those who brought him into this world not until Jaemin came. Jaemin told him he should atleast be aware so he wouldn't hurt someone. Jaemin told him he has to blend in to have atleast a peaceful life. Jaemin told him he has to learn how to love them, for sure he would too. And so Renjun did, he learnt everything with the help of Jaemin and Donghyuck. He was so happy when other creatures started asking him into more activities after he learnt about them. He thanks Jaemin so much for everything he has done. The werlock always has the heart of gold, he smiles and asks himself sometimes too, why did he ever let him go?</p><p>"It all started with the throne—"</p><p>"I know that." </p><p>Renjun glares at Mark, frowning and hinting how he was upset, "and if you let me finish first?" Mark didn't respond, he just took away his gaze then rested his back on his chair.</p><p>"It was called as the golden throne where everyone thrives and kill just to get it." Renjun took a pen and grabbed a paper by his side on the nearest table then started scribbling the words he was about to say, a habit he got from Donghyuck.</p><p>"Everyone wanted the power but the wolves, as long as they will get their rights and proper treatment, they're fine with that." Mark gasps, muttering words like 'as if' and 'they secretly loves power too'.</p><p>"The wolves obviously never want to be the King, they have their own traditions and just by calling themselves as Kings made them feel uncomfortable." Renjun looked at Mark's reaction before he proceeds.</p><p>"But why?" Mark asks.</p><p>"Wolves has way different traditions and systems compared to the rest. They don't have Kings, they have chiefs, they don't have monarchy, they have democracy." Said Renjun.</p><p>"But Donghyuck's family?" The human then chuckles looking at the straight faced Mark.</p><p>"What will you do if there's something like a throne that everyone wants and if your enemies get into that, you'll be doomed, what's worse is that you have plenty of kinds and you basically don't get along?" Now it was Renjun who asked Mark.</p><p>As a prince, Mark knows what to answer, he raises his brows, confused deep inside still maintaining his dull and straight expressions, "unite us so we won't be the weakest—"</p><p>"Exactly!" The Crowned Prince's friend exclaimed, pointing a finger on him then stands up. "Wolves are very diverse in kinds, there are halves, there are pured and there are turned. Some of them are from different kinds and types too performing different traditions and beliefs, do you think they'd unite without one leader?" </p><p>Mark fell into a deep silence, processing the informations he recieved just now. If that so, it was a smart move. But how did they do it? Did the fight for their own throne too? Did Donghyuck's family killed their own kind just to get into the top? Mark smirks, resting his back againts the back of his seat, his elbow on the armchair, hands againts his chin. They're no different with us, they also kill their own kind for power and Renjun here is telling me they're not interested with the golden throne? Mark rolls his eyes, gesturing his hand as he looks away from the human friend, telling him to stop and go.</p><p>"What?" Renjun muttered, taken aback from what Mark just did.</p><p>"Go, a Prince like me need no more lessons." He said, keeping his smug look while his gaze is outside the dark sky.</p><p>How fascinating that everyone worship their little puppies as they're the most kindest ever. He heard the door closing, sign that his friend finally left him alone on his room. Mark closes his eyes, disgust expressing on his godly features then he places both of his hands againts his stomach, legs folded from each other. No wonder the wolves hate them, they are the same as the vampires maybe even worse. For sure they eat meat too, for sure they cheat too, and most importantly, for sure they also want the power. No one sees but there is a pitch black to them, their eyes, their soft furs and their soft lips are just their masks to people feel they're home. Cunning, like what everyone kept saying about them: a wolf on a sheep's clothing. Stories like them doing sacrifices for their gods, even killing innocent wolves some are child some are women, and they'd act the way they're the nicest? Mark gasps, unbelieved on what he was thinking not because he thought he's antagonizing them but because he finally found out why they hated vampires the most. Wolves are jealous, envy has succumed into them that it drove them crazy. Wolves are not special though, vampires will never turn down from a challenge, as he saw from his own mate, he knew wolves aren't the one they call innocent and unwicked.</p><p>Mark then stood up, going to his bed with those thoughts on his head. Those wolves are now vilified to the way that they're the center of kindess, to Mark they're just a shame. A deed they made just to redeem honor, the young vampore is disappointed, very until he's fallen into his slumber.</p><p>It was midnight, Mark opened his eyes but no one was there, or he thought so. A scent of a woman, horrifying but a potion to some. Mark's red eyes heightened as the shade of the moonlight passed across the room's window. The maiden, Yeri, on her red thin sheet of clothing, seeing her whole bare skin from head to toe. Mark growled, he knew this will happen, standing up he stares at her innocent face. A disgrace and a loss, that's all he heard after they found out he was not bound to marry this maiden. Indeed her beauty was as a red rose, thorns are for the other med while the buds are all for him.</p><p>With his dry throat and hoarse voice, the Crowned Prince managed to finally utter his words, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Why were you surprised, my Prince? I've promised you my everything the time of your 250th blood lust! Plus, it's a red moon, a perfect time to mate—"</p><p>Mark growls at Yeri. Her nakedness didn't helped at all as he became more thirsty and feeling the temptation on the deepest on his stomach. Mark composed himself, fire igniting by the end of the maiden's dress but she remained unmoving.</p><p>"Get out or I'll burn you alive." Mark said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"My dear prince, you can't—" he cut her off again.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and go!" In just a blink, he's once again alone on his room, sighing, he weakly sat on the bed, spotting a paper placed on the table, making his eyes redden more.</p><p>He can smell his scent. He can smell those dark chocolate, the cinnamon and those perfect sunflower of his. With those mixed, Mark's throat gone more dry, gulping, he stood up and picked up the piece of paper with his hands shaking.</p><p>"I'm probably gone the time you're reading this..." Mark read out loud. "It was so unfortunate that they has to dispatch me just to go on with their plan. I am a Prince, Mark. I am not dumb," </p><p>"I apologize for not talking so Prince like, as for this letter is meant for you, you're the only one to read this anyway. I once saw a fire in your eyes, those were blazing and fascinatingly dangerous. I badly want to grasp it, why my soft hands, filling my whole the red pain. I knew you're nearing your blood lust," </p><p>Mark sighed, feeling more weak. "They know too, they're your family as you call but I know they'll be the one who will kill you too, Mark. Who am I to say these anyway? I'm just your accidental mate. I want you to stay careful, I am not saying this for I will be your husband in three days. We both know what they're about to do, we both know they don't like the fact that I am here to taint your bloodline. Your unfaithfulness can cause me death Mark," a tear fell from Mark's eyes.</p><p>"Your kiss, desire and love for those who badly want you can cause me worse than you expected. I can draw red, it can also take my breath. I am trusting you my life, the day my father demanded you to take my hand. I want you to hold them preciously as a glass to shatter when neglected, derelicted. I am more than what you think, Mark. Please sympathize me, empathize me. I beg you, let me live,"</p><p>"I drew this with my blood, I am telling you these for mercy. I hope these words coming from me can make you feel swayed on how you should act. The last time you pained me, I almost came into a thought I'd never open my eyes again. I am begging you Mark..."</p><p>Out of breath, Mark bites into his lowerlip then closes his eyes, not long enough, his lips formed into another smirk with his eyes bloody red and then he mutters, "fuck mates." He's now completely out of his mind, emotions overflowing on his veins while his sane side trying to control himself.</p><p>This is how the blood lust work. They'd crave for something until they're done. Standing up, with the nighty slowly turning into a day, he marched his way outside his room and went straight into the dining. There was no King neither Queen. His cousin is gone and his friend as well. The maiden was there though, with the very same wine that was offered to him earlier. Someone was yelling at him, too loud and too annoying that he listened. They said not to, he didn't and he just ate in peace.</p><p>"My Prince—" Mark stood up when on the middle of his meal, the maiden speaks. With no expressions to show, he left the room and continued to his day with his severely and awfully dried mouth.</p><p>###</p><p>Everyone was gone, Mark's alone on their humongous castle. He felt too small in the dark, normally on his blood lust, everyone would take care of him since he's usually the one out of control, surprisingly he has made his day good with just some wine of bloods. Some though, like every vampires who had found their mates remains loyal and doesn't take other people's blood anymore especially it could affect them too by just throwing up foreign bloods. Mark has been doing great, he sure is proud of himself.</p><p>"Prince Mark?" A servant arrived on his room while he's reading some of the papers given to him by his father. Looking up, he saw one of their most loyal servant holding another wine of blood.</p><p>"The Prince's fine. Get out and never disturb me again." Mark looked down by his papers, with his throat dry, he heard the door closing then he sighs as he rests his back on his chair.</p><p>"You're tired, Mark." The Crowned Prince looked up to see the same maiden, Yeri still on her see through red dress and nothing else. "You might want something to relieve your stress?" With a dark smile, she slowly walks closer to Mark, the othet vampire unable to breathe properly as the woman finally reached to his lap, tongue licking the prince's lips.</p><p>"You really taste so sweet," she said before finally sitting on Mark's lip then wrapping his arms around the prince's neck, leaning to give him a burning kiss.</p><p>The kiss is breathtaking but not in a good way. With his insides burning, he's sure Donghyuck is feeling the same too but his throat is too dry, he's too weak to even push the woman away and with his emotions, he suddenly started touching Yeri from and to inappropriate places. Everything is dark to Mark. Too dark that he couldn't see anything right now, blinded by his blood lust, he responds to the maiden's kisses. He wanted to stop, he groans when suddenly the maiden moves her hips on Mark's lap, her bare clit rubbing onto Mark's clothed thigh, Yeri then let out a loud moan making the Crowned Prince wake up from his fantasy then pushes her away. With blazing eyes, he wipes his lips with disgust then stares at the now smirking Yeri.</p><p>"Harlot," Mark muttered underneath his breath, walking away though he said it in a soft way, he made sure Yeri heard what he said.</p><p>Mark immediately went to the place where he knows he'll be alone. Running around the whole castle then finally reachest the deepest and darkest place where there is nothing but an empty room. There is no window, nothing, not anything but a chain by the wall and a door. Sighing, Mark closes his eyes, looking back onto a servant guarding the door then he nods.</p><p>"I want you to keep me here until I die... Until the blood lust has subsided." The servant nodded by the Prince's authoritative command then proceeds to help Mark on tying himself from the chains on the wall.</p><p>"Are you sure, Your Highness?" The servant asked, her eyes shining from the light coming from the door, Mark tries to look away but he felt his eyes getting bright red by just looking at her.</p><p>"My Prince?" The servant asked once again, slowly, Mark felt his fangs growing, his finger nails slowly elongating while his arms started struggling from the chains.</p><p>At this point, the servant knows she'll die of she lets the prince get a hold of her. He's the most powerful vampire to be born after all. Mark roared and roared like a hungry beast, emotions completely ruling over their used to be calm and composed prince. Mark has always been this way. When he started undergoing blood lust, it was ten years ago, when he was twelve, he would go and find a maiden, younger or older than him, it doesn't matter as long as he's fed by their scents. Mark loves the scents of the flowers, just like Yeri's having roses, the most strongest one whole the servant having orchid's. The servant quickly made her way outside, making sure the door's locked then he guarded the place and now Mark is alone, panting and hungry like he has never eaten for years. Mark's tears started forming on his eyes, his frustrations and anger filling up the air of the place. This is too much, he thought.</p><p>The vampire tried to calm himself down. He thought of those things that's been keeping him sane— his future throne, his friends, his subjects and his whole country. Everything was peaceful back then, everything was the greatest for Mark. He has the power, he was born to rule not just the vampires but the whole world. He's destined to take the throne, he knows it, everyone knows it. Everything was planned out evenly, even who will he marry and how many child Yeri would carry but then Donghyuck came to his life.</p><p>"Donghyuck..." </p><p>Mark smiles by just saying his name, his heart suddenly beats faster like he's on a marathon but in a good way. For some reasons, he feels like by just simply calling his mate's name, he'll feel like he's finally home. The confort of the wolf's touches, the honey pitched voice of Donghyuck and even the tips of his hair Mark longs. He's calmed down by just his name, "Donghyuck..."</p><p>The room's door suddenly swung open, a strong scent of a rose and a potion was the one that conquered the whole place. With Mark's heightened senses, his eyes got redder as his gaze landed upon the smirking Yeri with the wine that everyone has been giving to him since yesterday.</p><p>"You never want to do Donghyuck's traditions right?" Mark said, confirming his theory.</p><p>"What tradition you say, Mark?" Yeri asked blinking, acting innocent.</p><p>"You sent Donghyuck away not because of their stupid tradition... But to kill him and make me drink your blood by that potion on the wine." </p><p>Yeri laughs loudly, walking and making her way up to Mark, holding the wine glass tightly, "yes, and so? Isn't that fun, My Prince?" Mark growled, smelling more of the maiden and the wine's scent making Mark's throat run even dryer.</p><p>"Why?" Mark asked, glaring.</p><p>"What do you mean why?"</p><p>"I thought everything was fine now?!"</p><p>"And I thought you're smarter now that you've got your mate for your blood lust," Mark shuts his mouth, taken aback by what Yeri said, "you're the same Mark I know... Innocent, pure, speically in blood lust because oh, the Prince's poor emotions are controlling over him." The maiden laughs at him then walks all the way to the Prince.</p><p>"We all are againts this relationship, this should stop. Vampires are for vampires only. You are mine only." Yeri smiles, leaning and offering the wine, "now drink, my prince."</p><p>Mark don't have any choice now, he's cornered and chained, Yeri made him drink the wine then everything went black to Mark's point of view. Mark's strength finally came back though his emotions are the one driving him right now, he freed himself from the chain that's holding him, destroying the whole thing in the process then immediately holds Yeri tighter then he sucks the maiden's blood. He felt a blood running down from his nose but he knows it wasn't his. His nose were dry and clean... Donghyuck, he thought. Panting, Mark pushed away the now unconscious maiden and let her fall on the floor. Tears started flowing from Mark's eyes as he flew away from the place. He can't believe everyone else planned to do this— even his cousin Jeno. Mark run through a forest, he knows where to go, he knows his burning stomach will soon throw up the blood that's been given to him since this morning even Yeri's. His body couldn't take anyone's blood but his mate.</p><p>"Donghyuck," Mark muttered underneath hus breathe, crying while he stops from his run, holding his stomach then he draws out some of the blood he took for today before he gets back running.</p><p>He needs his mate. Unlike other vampires, Mark is more driven by his emotions speically if this type of day comes. He wants to see his mate, that's what his heart and mind has been telling him. He knew something happened to his mate since he kissed Yeri and sucked her blood. He could feel Donghyuck's pulse but he could also feel the wolf's unconsciousness. His tears keeps fallind from his eyes, not minding his clothes getting all dirty from the running, he continued his journey all the way to Vevion.</p><p>After some time he's finally here, smiling softly, his throat run dry as he has been throwing up on his way to this place. Donghyuck's strong scent, those dark chocolate mixed with cinnamon and sunflowers. Mark loved those, climbing on the wall, Mark cried as he looked over the glass door of Donghyuck's veranda, letting the wolf aid him, he throw up more of the blood he took from Yeri and the random wine he's been drinking the whole day. He thought, why him? Why of all people him, should be the one experiencing these things? The Crowned Prince closes his eyes, holding his mate on his arms. Now he's home.</p><p>###</p><p>The chirping birds wasn't the reason why Donghyuck woke up. He hears a heavy breathing against his hair, a fast beating of heart by his ear and a hand over his waist. His morning has never been this peaceful. He would always be the first one to wake up maybe from a nightmare because of his ability from being an Oracle or because he couldn't sleep at night at all. The wolf would do anything just to get a night like this again. His heart feels so light that he could see the clouds above. He made a small smile across his lips, warmth filling his body.</p><p>"Prince Donghyuck?" Called someone outside of the wolf's room.</p><p>"Donghyuck?!" Someone shouted once again but he didn't move an inch, "I can smell a fucking vampire inside." He is pretty sure that was Johnny.</p><p>The young wolf didn't want to open his eyes, he purs and moves more to the heated body beside him. It was early in the morning but it was too cold for them. Pouting, he grunts as he felt the hand by his waist move a little. He did not dream of anything, he just know everything was black and peaceful as his heart and ranging insides has finally calmed down. It was as if he's in the middle of the sea with no one to look onto him. Though alone, he loved the comforting feeling and the warmth it gives. The wolf also felt like he is the ocean himself, by the way the strom's finally gone, his roaring waves stoped crashing against the nearest dock, creatures from the sea finally began to swim their lives and the sky was as clear as the water he has. Donghyuck doesn't want to wake up from his cloud, from his dreams and from his peace. Everyone was against him though that even the person beside him started kissing the top of his head, making his brows meet.</p><p>"Wake up now, baby. They're calling for you." Mark said on his morning voice but Donghyuck just move closer to him.</p><p>"Donghyuck..."</p><p>"One more minute—"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" A loud crashing and opening of the door made him open his eyes, and glare at his brother from barging in. Everyone's mouth fell as they saw their Second Prince almost wearing nothing but a giant long sleeves and a half naked vampire also known as his mate.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Johnny was the first one to wake up on their shock, Donghyuck rolls his eyes once again.</p><p>"Shut up, please? It's so early and my head is aching already!" He's wrong though, for sure the reason why his head was pounding early in the morning was because Mark drank his blood, an aftermath of being a blood supplier.</p><p>"Talk to us later." Mark said, everyone glared at him but when they turned their eyes to Donghyuck, they saw how his eyes closed again, hands intertwined with his mate's then they sighs before going out.</p><p>Mark let Donghyuck fall against his body, trying to get back sleeping. The vampire too, let himself lay down on Donghyuck's bed, hugging the younger tightly as he plays with his hair. "I know you're just tired." Mark said, giving a small smile. "You're not asleep."</p><p>Silence fell, deafening yet comforting. Like how the loneliness Donghyuck felt while he was in the middle of the sea, comfort the same as how the wolf had when he was the sea himself. Finally gone with the crashing and finally done with the roaring anger. Donghyuck opens his eyes, looking up on Mark and staring right into his blazing red eyes. Slowly, they chase the space between them until their lips crashed againts each other as the waves did to the sea. They moved in unison, slowly with the older's warm touches and younger's soft whines. It was as if finally, they're done with a war. A victory as sweet as the cake they both are craving for. Mark tries to hold him tighter, Mark tries to chase for his scent and Donghyuck gladly accepts everything Mark's been giving him. It was too perfect, like they're the real love of each other. Too slow and too innocent like the white snows. Nothing shows but how much they crave for each other, how much longing they've endured just for a day. They both catch for their breaths as they pull away, smiling widely, Donghyuck gave him a challenging gaze.</p><p>"Ready for the wrath of my family?" Mark chuckles with what the wolf said.</p><p>"I am born to be a king, Hyuck. But I am sure I am more than ready to marry you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just want to ask you guys... do you still remember jaehyun and his character here? well you better reread the chapter he's in because he might be an important character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. a flame to his golds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally updated!! i decided to take a rest for my winter break and i really enjoyed it!! how was yours though? i hope you're doing great too! i've been fed by the smallest amount of markhyuck contents these days that's why im kinda</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doves are singing as they fly around the bright garden. Butterflies seems to be free, as they would conquer the whole space. The green of grass feels home, like it wasn't just a color but also a comfort. Peace is what the place screams, something that everyone craves for, something that everyone has been wanting. But when the chaos comes, where would the doves go? Where would the butterflies fly and where would be our peace?</p><p>Breakfast, Donghyuck is anxious not for himself but for his vampire mate, the Crowned Prince, Mark Lee. He can feel his brother's glares lingering around the person sitting right next to him, just infront of his sister's chair. The breakfast should be for the royal family but then Donghyuck's father mentioned that he wants to hear about Mark; to know what kind of person he is and to know if his son is safe with him.</p><p>"What were you doing here?" Johnny asked, hands gripping tightly on the utensils.</p><p>"Brother..." Donghyuck said in a warning tone that made Johnny look up on him in surprised.</p><p>"The tradition is not to let the two involved in the marriage for three days—"</p><p>"The reason why they sent me here is because of his family's acts, my dear sister." Donghyuck glances at Mark who has no reaction with the conversation going through the siblings.</p><p>"What?" Johnny asked, confused.</p><p>"They want Mark to cheat... Again." The second prince's answer to his brother.</p><p>"Again? How horrible!" Donghyuck's twin exclaimed then he turned to his father who just put down his news paper. </p><p>Silence has conquered the whole place, Donghyuck keeps eating meanwhile his two siblings' attentions were caught by his father.  Him being too calm is dangerous specially if this is about his favorite child, no one gets to hurt nor touch Donghyuck, not even a fly.</p><p>"Mark Lee," the King of Vevion started as he sips into his goblet. "What are your intentions to my son?"</p><p>Donghyuck wanted to laugh, first of all, what his father said was funny enough for a normal couple. It was too old fashioned and too formal for anyone who will hear. Though his father is a king, everyone in their kingdom, specially the king's childen would treat him as someone who is trendy is just like a friend. Second, why would his father want to ask Mark's intention when everything started off by an accidental mating? If it wasn't for Mark being ill-tempered and a loser, he wouldn't be in this place and probably just around fucking and sucking someone else's blood. With the thought somehow made Donghyuck's heart ache a little which Mark knew it would happen that's why he held the wolf's hand under the table and squeezes it softly as if he's saying it's okay.</p><p>"They're clean sir," Mark cleared his throat then glances to Johnny, Donghyuck's brother who's still glaring at the vampire. "I will do anything for him."</p><p>Donghyuck, once again, wanted to laugh but he decided to swallow all of the humor. It feels weird how that the vampire everyone's fearing would bow down to someone like his father, another king, let alone he's a wolf. Mark sounded like he's a joke, Donghyuck wont lie. With everything that he and his family of vampires done to him, it feels like he wouldn't bare do anything the King of Vevion would ask him to do, that is, if the King would really take this opportunity to ask Mark for his own favor.</p><p>The vampire's mate shrugged it all off. Donghyuck decided to just focus on his food and don't bother looking up on his worried sister. With what Mark just said, for sure his father would really take advantage of it. Tomorrow's the big day for them, they have a long day ahead, specially for the poor vampire.</p><p>"I can take anything, everything, Sire." Donghyuck didn't hide his disgust as he scoff. For sure, with the things Mark is saying right now is just to boost his ego and pride.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Suddenly, Donghyuck's twin spoke, eyes full of worry while she keeps glancing on the second prince.</p><p>Smirking, the young male wolf turned to see his mate, "He has to live with his words. What kind of king he is if he refuse to stand by those?" Obviously teasing Mark, the young wolf wanted to provoke the vampire.</p><p>Traditionally, the head of the family within a wolf's would give the person who asked for their child's hand few challenges to get through as to prove that they are worthy of their child's life. Most young girls were the one whom asked by a male wolf though the whole nation is also open with man to man and female taking a man's hand. Donghyuck can vividly remember how his big brother, though the next in throne, still have to cut woods until the sun rises just so he can marry his husband right now meanwhile, his twin sister's husband still have to run all around the city capital. The second prince also heard how some of the famous people from their city would often order around those who dare ask for their child's hand. Things like filling up a pool from the river almost a hundred meter away, finding a lion, tame and bring them home as a gift for the family or even surviving a week on the most dangerous forest nearby are just one of those challenges that the head of the family is asking the person who wants to marry their child. Donghyuck looked around, everyone seemed to be very scared specially that the king has finally stood up.</p><p>"If that so, Mark Lee of Apolians," Donghyuck could see how Johnny wants to say something to him, his eyes are shaking and hand on the king's wrist as if telling him not to continue. "Is there a problem, my son?" The King asked, mighty and chin held high.</p><p>"I don't think—" Mark clears his throat as he stops the first prince from talking.</p><p>"I can take anything." The Crowned Prince of Apolians has his eyes blazing, words are emphasized each like he's insisting to the next in line king that he can.</p><p>Donghyuck sips on his juice as he leans back on his chair, completely relaxed with what he's seeing. Quite entertained, he glanced at his twin sister who is obviously worried too but he just shakes his head. What is happening right now is just normal, they've seen the worst, besides, with everything Mark has done to him, he knows he deserved what will his father give to him. All those cheating, those pain Donghyuck has been through because of his mate's unfaithfulness, the prince's stomach is turning upside down thinking how he, the mighty second prince of Vevion could kiss a dirty person like his mate, Mark Lee. Closing his eyes as he tries to calm himself down, he decided to just ignore everything around him not until he heard his name from their conversation.</p><p>"No, no, my son, he said he can do it right?" The king said with arrogance.</p><p>"Ofcourse, My King," though Donghyuck's eyes are closed, he knows Mark is currently smirking.</p><p>"If that so, then your challenge would be..." The king trailed, Donghyuck wants to savour the moment, on how he would have a day or even up into a week of peace thinking that maybe he would also be thrown into the forest, thus their wedding could be moved and he wouldn't get tied on a monster like him yet—</p><p>"You will be fighting with our greatest swrodsman, Lee Donghyuck."</p><p>Suddenly, the Second Prince opened his eyes, widened and looking at his father with unexplainable expression. Donghyuck's lips were hung open, he can feel how Mark's gaze was onto him while his siblings are face palming as if telling him he should've stopped their father. Mixed feelings has occured to the young wolf as he tries to process what his father just said, "what do you mean fight with me?!" He exclaimed, raising his voice a little that made the king glare at him.</p><p>A chuckle from the person next to him was the first thing Donghyuck heard instead of his father's answer that made him turn his head and glare at Mark, "are you laughing at me?!" Donghyuck exclaimed, Johnny and Donghyuck's twin finally standing up to calm down the ranging wolf.</p><p>"I am not—"</p><p>Angry, Donghyuck cut off Mark, "Yes you are!"</p><p>"I am not— augh," frustratingly, Mark ruined his hair, hearing some drooling because of how the vampire looks like, the wolf mate growled making everyone back off and get scared with Donghyuck's intense gold eyes. Sighing, he stood up and looked at his father.</p><p>"Is this for real?" The king nods, all Donghyuck could do is just accept his fate.</p><p>"Prepare my fighting sword." And everyone suddenly became busy, with the Second Prince's words.</p><p> </p><p>Not known to everyone but Donghyuck is infact the most skilled and blessed fighter amongst everyone in the whole . Compared to his older brother, Donghyuck learned from watching from afar until he uses the sticks he can find just beside the garden and do the things that's been taught to his brother. Even though he is the best swrodsman, none knows about this but the royal family and to those who are loyal and serving to them. That's because it wasn't a secret but it wasn't also publicised, none of them has seen the Second Prince of Vevion fight against someone and none of them asked if he can fight. Everyone cared for the only girl and the next king, Donghyuck is basically the invisible one who hides from the shadow of his father. Without the knowledge of the public, Donghyuck is the one who caught the assassin who has been killing innocent farmers way back, none knows that Donghyuck is also responsible for the killing of the most feared bear back then when their borders were open and creatures has entered their land and most importantly, Donghyuck is usually the one sent to the different kingdoms with strong army to talk to them for alliance, that's so he knows how to fight almost a thousand people all at once and kill them all, his father is actually a witness of this and this is also when he has not found out he is an Oracle.</p><p>Donghyuck's currently bathing on a warm bubbling pool where he is alone and ordered the servers not to bother him. He can feel a presence just right behind the doors though and he's sure it's his sister.</p><p>"You can come in, you know," Then the door swung open, showing Donghyuck's sister on her long gown.</p><p>"Everyone's getting ready, my brother." All the male wolf did was nod. "You weren't worried?" A chuckle escaped from his lips then he glances on his little sister.</p><p>She lived her life the most boring way amongst the history of their family. The Princess is known for being always at the library, knowing how to read prophesies, understand almost around more than a hundred languages and perfecting their mother's cookies recipe even though they have not tasted it, just their older brother. She also doesn't know what are the jobs Donghyuck has taken on his teens, specially when Johnny started his lessons on being a king. She would only play with Donghyuck at noon, every wednesday and sunday at the music room, one will play an instrument while the other would sing.</p><p>Donghyuck smiles remembering those old days then he looks at his sister, "why would I be?"</p><p>He's confident no, "you're too confident." Muttered his twin then she raised the hem of her gown to dip her feet by the pool of his brother. "Should I be scared then?" She proceeds to ask.</p><p>Donghyuck just shakes his head with a smile. Ofcourse, she would be protective too. Even though she's the youngest compared to the three of them, she's still considered as the mother of them. She's matured and composed, she cannot be shaken despite that. No matter what she hears, she's strong as a tree by the cliff that even hates are only a music to her ears.</p><p>"I am going to be fine." </p><p>"Are you sure?" Donghyuck gave her an assuring smile then responds to her question, "Mark wouldn't dare hurt me." He promised not to.</p><p>A knock has interrupted the two from their talk, a servant peeking through the door, "Your combat clothes are ready now, Your Highness." She lays her head low.</p><p>A small nod then Donghyuck's sister finally stood up to give space and let her brother ve alone at the big empty place. Two new sevants entered the room with the clothes and the sword he will be using. Smiling, he slowly wore each clothes comfortably, though those are heavy, it makes him feel like he's complete. His father once said if not as a prince, he can grow as a soldier.</p><p>"Someone who will fight for what's right and what's for the nation." </p><p>But now he can't. He will be living his life on a place foreign to him, he will be leaving his life he always prayed to have and always want to have. He will be away from his people, suddenly a tear escaped from his eyes. The last thing that's left on the table where his clothes were placed was a blanket and the sword he will be using. He quickly grabs the blanket then smiles widely, tears still flowing from his eyes then he hugs the soft fabric. </p><p>"That's the thing your mother left for you," he remembers as a child, his Baba would always tell him while she reads him stories before bed time.</p><p>"I promise my mother I will never leave her land!" Donghyuck would always say right after his Baba read him stories. His promises are always about her, his words are always dedicated for her, her next steps are along with her and his whole life is for her but now he's breaking his promises slowly.</p><p>Another tear fell, looking at his trembling hands that's holding on the blanket tightly, "I failed mother," he whispered to himself while he hugs the fabric tightly. "I failed for keeping this place for us..." Sooner or later, he will leave and no one will guard them anymore. No one will be their soldier, no one will be the shadow of their rebellion and no one will help the in need. Suddenly, the wolf fell on his knees whole sobbing, shaking while he can feel his nails slowly digging through his skin, "Am I a failure?" He asks.</p><p>Is he a failure? He let a vampire taint him, to mate him specially when a beautiful moon is witnessing them. Or was it the Moon Goddess herself who made these all happen? Impossible! The Moon Goddess will never breed a wolf with a vampire, that's because she knows how the war between then started, she saw how the two different races fight for a throne that's not even existing but to a prophecy yes. Mayhaps, it was the Goddess of War? She was at rage to their dearest Moon that she decided to mess with her work? No one knows, this has never happened before for this is forbidden, not atleast to a two princes from the two strongest kingdoms of each kinds.</p><p>"Ready when you are, Prince Donghyuck." Je glances on his back, wiping his tears away as he sees his Baba by the door, leaning and smiling softly. Donghyuck nodded, standing up from the floor then he raises his chin up, game faced on, walking down the hallway with his sword on his hand as it it was perfectly carved and molten for him.</p><p>They all decided to perform the fight at the garden where there are many ponds, plants and bridges, a fun obstacle for the two of them. What's confusing Donghyuck is why was he included in this fight? Why does it has to be him? There are plenty of ifficers and knights there to fight the vampire prince, for sure it'll have no difference.</p><p>As soon as he finally set to see his opponent, his mate, Mark stood firmly with the same combat suit and sword as he does. The announcer of the game finally played the trumpet, indicating they both should get ready. "Rules are non-existent by papers as per se. The first one to be grounded by the winner shall claim victory! The glory is within as thy hearts shall none to devious, let this game begin!" </p><p>Raising both of the swords, close to the tip, the two metals collided, it has no force first as the king will tell if it's time to fight and once they got the black flag signal, Donghyuck started attacking by trying to pierce through Mark's open spots while mark keeps on with his defense.</p><p>Donghyuck could see through Mark's open spots; his thighs, his arms and the most fatal was his neck. The sword was placed wrong, it was to point and not to swing to the opponent but it'll be hard for him to do so when Donghyuck's on full defense too. Donghyuck is using most of his strength though, meanwhile all Mark was back away and find the perfect spot on the garden. The people watching by the veranda, the king, princess and next in line prince was all worried on what will happen but they trust the both of them.</p><p>"You're being a boring fighter, Mark. Is this how did your lousy father thought you? To be a weakshit?" Donghyuck tried to taunt the vampire but he never respond, all he did was to dodge every Donghyuck's attack. </p><p>Suddenly, Mark's stance changed but Donghyuck didn't payed attention, what he is looking and focusing right now is the very same places that are still open to him. He tried to once again, spot the open neck but Mark's sword made it's way to stop it, growling, he tried piercing through Mark's thigh but the vampire's hand is too fast that he didn't even make it for an inch, then the wolf tried aiming for the arm but the Crowned Prince dodged it again.</p><p>"Is this how you play? This is boring!" Donghyuck whines, backing away.</p><p>"You know, I like your mouth when you shut up though I like it better when it's mine that's going to shut it up." Donghyuck's face headed, growling and shouting as he was provoked by the vampire, sprinting and trying to give him a little scratch but nothing, sorry to say.</p><p>Mark smirks, it's been almost ten minutes that he'a trying to take all of Donghyuck's offenses and defensed himself, now with his eyes getting more red, he spead up and suddenly appearing behind Donghyuck. "This is not right!" Donghyuck said, glaring with his now bright golden eyes when he actually moved away from Mark's attempt to attack him by his back.</p><p>Mark's smirks didn't fade, his eyes are now deep in red, "Love, there is no rules thus there is no rights!" Donghyuck's eyes widens, realizing what Mark just said then once again he sprints all the way to the prince and uses his wolf strength.</p><p>People from the veranda can completely see the competitiveness of the two. Mark's being surrounded by his dark and red aura while Donghyuck's shining with his gold. They keep on fighting the same way, with Donghyuck keeping up with all of his offense techniques he knows while Mark always dodge and keeping up his defense. Suddenly, Mark fell on the ground, almost letting go of his sword that surprisingly made the royal family gasp in worry.</p><p> </p><p>It is now Donghyuck's time to give Mark a smug look, he tried using against his mate his power of illusion where he is to see his greatest fear. Though Donghyuck didn't know what it was, he's pretty satisfied that he fell, now all he need to do is put his sword against the vampire's neck and he'll win but that didn't happen. The vampire suddenly looked at him with his fangs showing, eyes burning red while Donghyuck felt his insides getting burned. The memories of the past where the poor wolf craved for his mate suddenly flashes against his eyes, embarrassment has painted across the second prince's face. With trembling hands, he didn't see how there was a rock just right behind his feet, stepping on his back, he expected himself to fall, eyes closed and chewing his lowerlip.</p><p>"You're mine, Love." Donghyuck felt a strong embrace on his back, a metal against his neck and the cheering of the people by the veranda.</p><p>Pissed, he pushed Mark away then glares at everyone who are cheering, speically to his father. This was his plan, the wolf thought. To humiliate me and show me that I am a disgrace for breaking my promises to mother. Walking away, Donghyuck strips his heavy and layered combat suit, he has his gaze piercing through everyone, orbs getting more intense gold when he heard an announcement saying, "a celebration tonight for the Prince Donghyuck and Prince Mark's blessed marriage!" As announced by the king.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>Mark is absolutely enjoying the party, meanwhile, his mate is still upset for what he did. Slowly, he takes his hand and intertwines it with his, though not moving, he knows the wolf likes it. Perhaps, the wolf is still tired from everything since the last night. He has lost blood for Mark's in need then suddenly was asked to be in a duel with the vampire. Mark brought Donghyuck's hand by his face, kissing the back of his palm to get his mate's attention.</p><p>"Are you tired?" He asked. </p><p>No one's looking at them right now. Almost all of the people, once again, has gathered through the place just to celebrate tomorrow's wedding of the two. Though some are pissed by breaking the tradition, they tried to understand the situation that Mark is not a wolf but a vampire, in fact, having different beliefs and performances.</p><p>Donghyuck just glanced on his mate, eyes dull and then he rolled his eyes, giving his attention to the kids running around the sweets area. The wolf's reaction made Mark chuckles, holding tightly onto his mate's hand.</p><p>"You're cute." He muttered but Donghyuck still did not give him attention. </p><p>Suddenly, a man stood up in front of the two, Mark unconsciously wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist, raising both of his brow as the man stares at his future husband, "Prince Donghyuck, it's a pleasure to meet you—" he was cut off when suddenly, Donghyuck's twin came and pulled the poor wolf inside the crowd.</p><p>Now Mark's all alone on their circular table. Everyone is busy, the king is now asleep. It is late and by the next day, Donghyuck and Mark has to finally go home and have their wedding ceremony at the castle of Mark's kingdom. No one from Donghyuck's kind can attend, he will be on his own that's why he has to be strong. Though Mark is with the wolf, he surely should know how to protect himself, specially to his family. </p><p>The same man who tried talking to Donghyuck is still infront of the vampire prince, amazed and mouth agape, "Are vampires really this pale?" Mark chuckles with what he said. The Crowned Prince offered a seat, asking for the young wolf's name.</p><p>"Sungchan," then he offerd his hand that the vampire gladly accepted.</p><p>"I am Mark—"</p><p>"I know you! So like, are vampires really this pale? Do you really kill and suck blood? Are you really a devil and eat humans? Why do you hate wolves so much?" Mark laughed more then he stares right into the wolf's brown eyes.</p><p>"Vampires can be in all variety of colors," Mark nods when he suddenly saw how shocked Sungchan was, he get that reaction alot. "And no, we don't kill and eat people. We're not devils." Then Mark clears his throat.</p><p>"As for your last question, there's so much more than just hating the wolves, kid." Mark brings his hand on the wolf's shoulders then lightly pat it. </p><p>A little commotion was made in the middle of the hall, looking up, Mark and Sungchan tried to see what's happening. Mark's stomach started to twist knowing that his mate is not around and that he might be somewhere there... With someone else.</p><p>Slowly, Mark stands up, trying to tiptoe and find his mate's presence among the almost hundred people around them. Sungchan was curious too, imitating the prince, "why are we doing this?" the wolf asks but then Mark was suddenly pulled, like what they did to Donghyuck.</p><p>Everything around him was spinning, he was passed by from one wolf to another, putting different clothing and accessories on him until he reaches the arch looking place, a little older wolf by his side and Sungchan, smiling as he stands beside Mark. The vampire was curious on why everyone was suddenly toying him, he wanted go get mad by them touching him but then he saw a red carpet leading to the aisle he's standing on. Silence has filled the room, a romantic and slow melody of violin has conquered the place. Donghyuck, on his white traditional clothes has started walking on his way to Mark. His eyes are golden as well as his perfeclty tanned skin complementing to the wrap around dress that he's wearimg. His hair was neatly done, flowers above the same as what he's holding— sunflowers. Mark is excited, seeing Donghyuck walking down the aisle with him perfeclty dressed and beautifully gaze onto him is something that Mark wouldn't want to miss. He knows this isn't a dream, this is the most perfect time he has, having the person who ha been giving him the feelings to walk down for him.</p><p>But what if it was just the mating bond? Are they really inlove? Mark pushes those questions aside and focused on the beauty the gods has sent to him. Carefully, he took Donghyuck's hand then smiles, "Didn't know you have a surprise."</p><p>"It was them who did this." Donghyuck said monotonously then the older wolf suddenly started talking right before Mark could reply.</p><p>"We gathered here to witness the marriage of two beings, Prince Mark Lee and Prince Donghyuck Lee." He started the ceremony. Everyone's quiet, paying attention to the every flow of the program.</p><p>"If there is anyone who would dare stop this wedding—"</p><p>"No one would dare! Just make them kiss!" Mark didn't know there would be someone from the wolf's who likes the both of them together. </p><p>Everyone laughed while Donghyuck's still unmoving and expressionless then the 'priest' moved on to the wedding.</p><p>"Do you, Prince Mark, take this man, Prince Donghyuck, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, and death and life." </p><p>Mark nodded, "I do." Then slips a ring made with silver and diamonds on Donghyuck's ring finger.</p><p>"Do you, Prince Donghyuck—" Donghyuck cut off the wolf.</p><p>"I do." Then slips the same identical ring onto Mark's finger.</p><p>"I now pronounce you as two wedded husbands! You may now kiss each other!" Everyone cheered with the little ceremony, Mark looked at Donghyuck who's looking at him like he's reading his soul, Mark cups Donghyuck's cheeks before slowly he leans to give his husband a long kiss making everyone cheer more.</p><p>###</p><p>After all that happened that day, Donghyuck couldn't sleep. He keeps on playing with the ring on his finger while Mark beside him is sleeping soundly. He wouldn't try move and move or he will wake up the vampire though that doesn't mean he's not thinking on what did he found out earlier.</p><p>Donghyuck cleared his throat, he does not know if Mark is still awake but he would still ask him, "Did Jaemin showed up already?" Donghyuck asked but he got no answer making him sigh in frustrations.</p><p>He found out that Jaemin might be in danger, someone from the crowed has told him, "a friend will be in need, a friend who whose future will be crushed for a sinful deed. was the friend always with you? no, but all of these will come true."</p><p>he knows his other friends would be safe, specially that they're just around the castle or at the school, but "Jaemin's missing, isn't he?"</p><p>Mark growled a little, annoyed that for the second time, Donghyuck mentioned his name. "He has never retured and I hope he never will."</p><p>But Donghyuck has no energy for another fight. Donghyuck wants peace, neither he does not want to cry. It breaks his heart how the only person whom he knows he can trust right now is gone, he hopes one day, he will come back and be with him all at once</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as you can see... im actually bad with names and i dont proof read... CAN I ASK YOU GUYS IF I HAVE MENTIONED A NAME FOR DONGHYUCK'S TWIN SISTER BECAUSE IDK IF I DID HUHUHU HELP ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ring, rough, raw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have finally updated!! hii! i hope you enjoy this chapter!! school has been stressing me put so I couldn't update [this is supposed to be for january but school :))] please dont forget to leave your thoughts and comments!! and also, read the end notes!!! btw this is unedited and has many flaws (i don't proof read) hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bells rang the most perfect melodies they could give, every press on the keys felt like it's every second to someone's end. Everyone's eyes are directed into the giant doors of the chapel, wearing nothing but black. Someone would scream when they see them, the place is dark adding to the horrendous feeling of being with them. But why is someone more fidgety than someone, perhaps a human, who might get lost in the vast of these vampires? He's dashing in his traditional black dress shirt, embroided with red and gold. His hair and face are glittery, he's like the shining moon at night. He's as if the star of the night when someone will be brighter than him. He pursed his lips, suppressing a smile that's about to draw against his face. Knowing everyone would see him— his countrymen, his council, the elders, and the royal family. He's the paragon of a caged bird, with until the last breath, he's seen. It's as if his happiness is a sin. A prince! He is with the crown but his people controls him more than he does to them. Prim and proper, the nation's pride as his prejudice would be the end of their lives. Would he dare stay here if he had the chance to run away?</p><p>Someone, perhaps the priest, is about to start the whole ceremony. Everyone's silenced, his presence is powerful, though the royals clearly have the higher platform, he has a bigger say than the elites and upperclassmen. Mark closes his eyes tightly, clutching the hem of his sleeves hard while he maintain his straight posture. It's too much, he thinks, that it suddenly came into this place where he's wrapped around the fingers of a wolf— a kind he has hated for years. Each breath is counted, the Crowned Prince took notes of who has hightened zephyr than those who inhales. Eyes burning, though closed he knows that everyone can feel his intensity, the feelings and the bond from the mating. Donghyuck's about to go inside.</p><p>Mark felt a hand by his shoulder, opening his eyes to see who it was, he raises his brows, "relax." Jeno, his cousin and best man told him.</p><p>The other vampire nodded, hearing the roaring voice of the most renowned priest throughout their city, Lucas. "This day, we are here for a ceremony of mating, our Prince Mark and... Donghyuck." Mark almost scoffed, stopping himself as Jeno holds him tighter.</p><p>"Bring in the wolf!" Everyone cheered, not from pleasing but from anger. They never loved Donghyuck, they never loved the wolves. The first time he came was when they were enchanted by his beauty, the same as Mark feels right now.</p><p>With his hair playing some messy curls, long enough to reach his nape, Donghyuck is stunning with his red traditional shirt. His tanned skin is screaming beauty, he is the epitome of Aphrodite. Like a god sent into the earth, someone to save Mark from disgrace. Donghyuck pulled his chin up, looking nowhere but onto Mark's red eyes with his gold orbs reflecting the gold and black embroidery of his dress shirt.</p><p>"Hyung, I know he's pretty but please quit staring? Your whole kingdom is here, eyeing on you!" The Crowned Prince heard someone whispers against his ears but Mark did not respond. His eyes were glued with the wolf, shining like a sun against the dark universe. </p><p>Mark wanted to smile, he's been desiring to give this angel the most proud smile he wants. To make him feel he's the only one existing on earth, but in a good way. To make him feel he's desirable, everyone wants him as well as the vampires secretly wanting him. His beauty is magnificent to Mark's eyes, the Crowned Prince is stunned for his aura that floats within the vicinity. He sighs as soon as Donghyuck started walking through the black carpet. He seemed out of place, Mark does not know if that's in a good way or bad way. All he knows is that Donghyuck could be his world, he will do everything just to please the wolf. He will do anything as what Donghyuck want him to do. He's going to be a dog, contrary on being a vampire, he wanted to be leashed by his mate. He will be under his spell and it would be wonderful. He will make sure the wolf wi get the riches, the wealth of his country deserve</p><p>As soon as Donghyuck reaches Mark, he raises his brow before he gives him a smirk. 'You're impressed?' asked Donghyuck through their bond. The young vampire want to say not just that, but stunned. He wants to say how pretty Donghyuck is on red, he wants to say how he badly wants to ruin his pretty skin, to have him under him and let him whine until he orders him to do more. It's Mark's turn to smirk now when he saw the flustered face of Donghyuck right after telling the wolf what's on his mind through their bond. Perhaps, this ride is going to be fun.</p><p>"This ceremony is sacred—" and Mark didn't bother listening. He tried communicating with the person next to him but he has the hard time doing so when he knows everyone is staring at them, also with Donghyuck blocking his mind. Growling, Mark glared at the priest as he is pissed with what the wolf did.</p><p>Mark could here little whispers around, on how they are disgusted seeing their precious prince marry a wolf, someone they don't accept and someone they loath. Mark could only sigh, he understands how they don't want Donghyuck inside their lives. Marrying Mark only means they have to see the golden wolf everyday, even on weekends specially during royal duties. Their culture, as known by many, is unique yet oppressing. Slaves and people who are born from the poor family get to live at the borders of the kingdom where they are less protected, they would die first and thinking that it was smarter to let the weak die and fight first is the best way, their first King organized a community of hierarchy. Middle class stays by the middle just after the slaves die, and before the enemies could reach the upper class, they'd be dead by the vampires residing before the higher one. Mark fears nothing, neither of the thought of his subjects would make sure that his husband would stand by the border as a war happens. For some reasons, he fears not to what his people could do but what could the wolf do. A great warrior as he is, without the cheating Mark used from their duel, for sure he'd lost a feather from his wing. Donghyuck could've won.</p><p>Besides of the thought that maybe it was his dirty thoughts, it is considered a tie if Donghyuck's father is fair for the wolf just offered his blood to his mate the past night. Though no one knows but the two of them, the wolf could've screamed or say a word but neither a whisper and whimper was heard. A strong one, not just any other wolf, that is the Second Prince of Vevion, Lee Donghyuck. Brave enough to dare fight against a vampire, brave enough to step a foot by their kingdom.</p><p>"Do you, Donghyuck, take thy Prince for the eternal thee?" Asked the priest, earning loud responses from the crowd calling the wolf disgusting things.</p><p>"I do." Stern, straightforward and stoic. That's what he's conveying right now. A persona out of the person whom he had faught with, or mated with, or drank blood to, or even married way back in his own kingdom.</p><p>He's changed... But how in a split of second?</p><p>"Do you—" Mark did not let him finish the sentence.</p><p>"I do." </p><p>Just like the night he has married Donghyuck way back in his kingdom. He has this prettiest eyes, the sun would put in shame by just looking at it's bright rays. His smiles, it doesn't seem fake, the most genuine and healing one he has seen. Cheeks, roses in red, like a ripe apple he'd love to hold and caress. He was so perfect, he does not see why do everyone would want him out of his kingdom. His beauty, an epitome of a god from the heavens surfaced through the earth just so he can spread his wings and fly again. He's everything everyone want to have. He's desirable by his beauty, wit out of the wolf mayhaps. His intelligence could be passed as someone above average. He's fair, a great ruler in the future. A great advisor to a foolish king, someone who wouldn't let his country down, someone who would fight as a warior and not stay by a throne that's not his. A smile was drawn against Mark's face, remembering what happened right after they got married by the night before their departure to Apolians.</p><p>***</p><p>The night was young, way too cold for the two. They're both wearing a traditional satin dresses, nothing more and nothing less. Every night of a married wolf should be the time where they're making an offspring. Someone who would inherit their health and good wealth. But the two were just staring at the night sky, a meter away from each other.</p><p>"Would you dare..." Mark trailed off, "turn back the time when we were fighting?"</p><p>Donghyuck is confused, eyes focused on the stars as he listens to the vampire, "where you could've stopped me from... Marking you?"</p><p>Silence has filled the whole balcony. None of them are talking, even the slightest shift of Mark is heard through his clothes. Anxious on what would the wolf would say, he stared at the sky as well. Mark bites his lowerlip, it he wonders if without these mating, what would they both feel to each other? Would they still feel love? Would they still laugh or even hold each other? Or maybe if none of these happened, they could've known themselves better. They could've seen each other with the flames through their eyes, enemies with no doubt to do anything just to bring down their opposite.</p><p>"No." Donghyuck softly answered, earning a small gasp from the older then he flashes a smile. "The Moon Goddess has made this happen for a reason. She has done this not just to any other person but to me." The wolf sighs, turning his gaze to his mate, still smiling.</p><p>"I wouldn't dare interfere my fate." And just like that, they ended the conversation with hands against each other, intertwined into the eternity of nothingness. "How about you, Mark?" The wolf asked back, earning a light squeeze from the older's hand through his.</p><p>"I would." Pain. That's what Donghyuck felt when he said those two words. It was like his heart was stabbed. Of a million times of blood than to a thousand sword pierced against his skin. Mark felt his agony, the same wound and flesh he had on his heart through their bond but he never dare to take it back.</p><p>Mark smiled, once again, lightly squeezing Donghyuck's hand, worry has taken over like he just want to protect the fragile and vulnerable wolf and cage him against his arms but he wouldn't. "I would go back in time to know you more, to make you feel what you need to. To make you realize you're the brightest than any other stars or sun outside earth. I would dare go back in time just to tell you how beautiful you are with those smiles, with your eyes firey with fury and anger ignites. I would tell you that you're the prettiest I've ever seen and it was a shame that to you I know nothing." Mark smiles softly, arms wrapping around the wolf's small waist.</p><p>"I would go back just to love you raw, without any mating or biting. Just you, your pure you." The vampire finished, putting the wolf's arms around his neck.</p><p>Slowly, the two started to sway, waltzing by the night as the Moon Goddess is here to witness the two she had matched. Donghyuck looked into Mark's eyes, his own golden one pooling with tears. He wonders, thoughts has been conquering his peaceful mind. Tears falling, Mark's heart once again was filled with worry but they danced, danced and danced until their hearts are filled with the soft melody of a piano. Hands playing with Mark's locks, Donghyuck smiles while he burries his face on his chest, taking in his scent that's slowly calming him down. The wolf keeps on wondering, Mark couldn't get inside his mind to read what's the younger has been bothered with. A bad sign, perhaps he just needed some time before he could say what's on his mind but then trust is the only way out of this suffering, that way no one would perish.</p><p>"Would you..." Donghyuck looks up, words by the tip of his tongue. "Still say those without our bond?" A pained smile is the only thing the wolf gave, shaking his head and getting back his face onto the older's chest. "Please don't answer." He didn't want to be broken.</p><p>The day ended not with a fight. After the scene, the two started to yawn and agreed to doze off to bed. They didn't talked about what Donghyuck just asked but the wolf wondered. Would Mark still say those to me even if we're not bonded? Everyone made him feel like he's the king— though he's the second son, he was treasured for the reason of being kind and a good example. Even though without his title of being an Oracle is the main reason why he's known and well protected, it is also not a secret to them on what kind of person is the Second Prince of Vevion. Donghyuck begins to wonder again, would Mark meet me even if I'm just a Second Prince? Why did the Moon Goddess gave me this title, this honor of such a high place for a low class kind. A shame, for someone who was not known for he's just a shadow, he's not a woman neither the neighbor filled in gold and power. He's a second son.</p><p>The night was deep, the Moon Goddess visited the doubting wolf as for he believes. A dream he does not expect, something saying along that his mother is the one who has chosen him and not the Goddess herself. </p><p>"The letters she has given you, have you read them?" The Moon Goddess asked, glowing underneath the brightest star, filled in white and glitters— too bright that Donghyuck couldn't open his eyes to see.</p><p>"They are not in my possession, stored in the deepest dungeon, a seer has adviced my father not to try and read what's inside those letters, Your Grace." Replied, Donghyuck.</p><p>Once, when he was at the age of five or so. A seer with a merchant, donkey's noising around the kingdom making his twin cry for the annoying noise. Donghyuck has come across with a man who's neither as old as his father from his 40s neither as young as his older brother who's in teens. The man was with a much older woman, they said she was a seer who seeks for the world's questions and she would answer. A proof of monument was given to them, few statues and books that the world's problems is to be solved by her. By that time, the princess who was crying has not developed her ability of speech. She would blabber things that only her twin, Donghyuck would know the meaning. She has created her own language, people from the palace mocked her secretly as the new generation's speaker, called her by the name of Dongsook Language, named after her or for some, DongLa. Even though it was not known to public, it would indeed be a great scandal if the truth was found or revealed so their Father asked, "What is the reason for such beauty to be slurred and slacking?"</p><p>The old woman glanced by the second prince, holding his twin, "They look the same," she stated.</p><p>"They're twins," responded, the king.</p><p>"Mayhaps, this is the reason!" Exclaimed the old woman, creating confused look to the adults around the hall.</p><p>"Mayhaps?"</p><p>"No, no! I am certain!" She immediately took over the king's words. "The twin has been taking over the ability of the princess! He must be exiled... Or... Or... Death! Yes, death is the right punishment, Your Highness!" </p><p>Donghyuck didn't react, he knew something was wrong but by just holding his sister, he's at calm. There is no wrong to him but their father's decision was. He got nightmares, sleepless nights and playtimes with the dark. It was the most awful of his days but the whole family realized it isn't working. Once again, the seer came with her news that it should be a possession of the twin should be in dungeon and not the twin himself.</p><p>Right after the dream Donghyuck had with the Moon Goddess, she adviced for him to go down and take the letters, shaking and crying, he found his answers.</p><p>***</p><p>The ceremony of the wedding continued as the prothalamion has been echoing around the hall as Mark proceeded to look at his soon to be husband, any minute by now. The priest is declaring his blessing though not according to his will, as everyone else who's with them, he still declared the two as husbands, one of a future king, one a prince. Clearing the priest's throat, he pronounced, "You may now mark your husband."</p><p>Even though Donghyuck is already marked by his mate, he still feel nervous with Mark's touches. Slowly, the vampire leans as he wraps his arms around the wolf's small waist, perfectly fitting as if it was carved for him, his eyes are as red as fire whose dignity and pride represents, lips apart for the wolf to see a little of his fangs showing. Mark breathed through his skin, licking the same spot he had when they mated and the night where he has to drink from his mate.</p><p>"Was it all worth it?" Donghyuck whispers against his mate, now husband, ears.</p><p>"It's going to be fine," Mark resonds then he proceeds to mark the wolf for the third time.</p><p>Donghyuck whince but no vampire saw his pained face, he clutches by the back of his husband's shirt, panting to catch for his breath. Slowly, Mark pulls away with his forehead placed against the wolf, not minding people who are starting to proceed to the hall, then the Crowned Prince pecks on his lips with a smile.</p><p>"You did great, Hyuck. I'm proud of you." Donghyuck growled then just closes his eyes tightly before he grabs Mark's arm and proceed to the hall.</p><p>The people are dancing along with the rhythm of a traditional song. When Donghyuck say people, he means it's those from the noble and upperclass. The lowerclass wouldn't and couldn't afford the entrance for the wedding hence they just stayed at home. Donghyuck roams his eyes as he was seated at the middle with his husband missing by the vast of vampires, slowly a vampire who's as white as snow came into the scene, the same person he saw the last time, but now together with a beautiful man.</p><p>"Your Grace," the man slowly bowed together with the person he's with, "I would like to introduce mysef again, if I may." Donghyuck just gestures his fingers, making the nobleman smile.</p><p>"I am Jung Jaehyun, the richest man in this kingdom. I am a merchant, traveller, conqueror and—"</p><p>Donghyuck didn't let the man finish his sentence, "and you could be blabbering nonsense sometimes. Speak your intentions." Jaehyun cleared his throat, arms wrapping around the man beside him.</p><p>"I would like to ask for your blessing, Your Grace, for me and Taeyong's wedding." Donghyuck glances at the man beside him, eyes colored in the deep ocean black color while his hair is colored in dark blue. His lips are bruised and face is pale, Donghyuck looks back at Jaehyun.</p><p>"Why ask for my blessing?" The wolf glances at people beside him, Mark's council and his family.</p><p>"For I assume that the Second Prince of Vevion is noble enough for such." Jaehyun answered making Donghyuck smirk.</p><p>"Was it a mockery or pure amusement that you find me noble... For being mated with a vampire?"</p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head, "none meant as that, Your Grace. The only thing I am asking is a blessing—"</p><p>"To which this... Servile wolf should grant." A woman, voicing sweet suddenly came. Yeri on her black satin dress, with her eyes boring to Donghyuck.</p><p>Slowly, the wolf stands up with a smirk, entertained. "I believe, marriage for those who are deserving—" Yeri cut him off.</p><p>"But aren't you, Your Grace, just married our prince?" Donghyuck nods, looking straight into Yeri's eyes with his golden iris.</p><p>"I am infact just got married to your honorable prince. Perhaps I should never feel honored at all when his subjects are as low as a frog with the intelligence," a loud noise has filled the whole place, everyone stopped from their tracks when they saw how Donghyuck's face was tilted and his other cheeks starting to get red.</p><p>"Yeri just slapped the prince!" No one cheered though, Mark's fire has also been igniting the heat inside the whole hall but Donghyuck brushes it off, slowly turning to Yeri who is about to slap him again but he holds her by her wrist before she can do so, slapping her with her free hand back with more intense power that Yeri's lips started to bleed.</p><p>Everyone gasped, the maiden started crying as Donghyuck turned his back to her. He looked at Jaehyun with a smile, Taeyong giving him the same smile he has, "you have my blessing." And the two started to walk away.</p><p>The whole hall is still filled in silence, Mark rushing to fetch his husband who's now loving the scene, "I am not just a wolf... I will not submit to your survile. I am no one's slave neither a low class being shall lay a finger even to the tip of my hair," Donghyuck announced, Mark grabbing him by his waist and starting to drag him away but he's persistent.</p><p>"I am Lee Donghyuck, not just a wolf on your palms to play but the Lee Donghyuck. To whoever hurts me, or even attempt of doing so will perish from their own hells!" The wolf exclaimed, slowly being dragged by Mark outside the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have done that!" Mark scolded Donghyuck as soon as the door closed.</p><p>"You shouldn't be parenting me right now, Mark Lee." Donghyuck started to walk away with his fast pace while Mark keeps tracks.</p><p>"And why wouldn't I? You're giving a shame to your name, our name, my name!" Mark answers, making Donghyuck halt from his way then turns to glare on Mark.</p><p>"You only care for yourself, you're selfish enough not to ask me how am I." Then the wolf turned his back, leaving Mark at the hallways.</p><p>Life has never been complicated to the wolf, he would enjoy his life and express gratitude to those who gave him life. He can eat thrice, can breathe and dance along with the fresh wind but at this point he regrets everything that's been happening. He planned nothing with this place, Donghyuck pants as he holds tightly at his and Mark's room's balcony, head throbbing. He can't have an episode of the future right now, not that he's stressed over the things that's happening around him. Donghyuck looked up at the sky where the moon is hiding behind the clouds.</p><p>"A shame to you for giving a low being a power he cannot hold."</p><p>Suddenly, the room's door opened, showing Mark who's face is painted with no emotions, taking the luggages and giving it to the guards. Donghyuck sighs as he proceed to go outside, though not talking to Mark, he knows that the vampire is waiting. The guests hasn't went home though it is in their knowledge that the two will might be gone for three days up until a week— a tradition performed by the vampires. Mark hasn't been crowned as the king unless the king now has gave him the blessing or he dies then he will get the position as he married the wolf but then this was all an accident then there must be no reason for Mark to be the king.</p><p>"Faster!" Mark roared making the wolf shiver, walking faster to the front door.</p><p>The newly weds are heading to their honeymoon, carriage waiting by the front door and no one else but the guards are there. Donghyuck groans, walking and getting inside the carraige while Mark keeps on checking the tires and the driver as well as the horse. The wolf gulps, eyes still outside while he lets his thoughts slip from Mark to his pounding head. He doesn't like the feeling of this, that one moment from now, he could see the future he never asked for. He didn't even realized that Mark finally went inside to sit beside him not until he heard the water from just outside the castle, the majestic fall. Books has said that seeing the future to the seers has consequences, to some it was old age or a close person will die and in the worst case, they could have their lives living the longest. It is a fear, even to a wolf like him to live long. He doesn't want to see wars as well as bloodshed specially he relies over his foresees.</p><p>"We're near." Mark informed but the wolf just nodded. It was a long hour drive, the place is in the middle of the forest and Donghyuck doesn't know if it's within the kingdom. He can sense few living being around him with the help of his wolf senses, sometimes making him scoff because of their different scents.</p><p>The carraige pulled up infront of a small wooden house in the middle of the forest, Donghyuck felt the two vampire guards starting to unload their luggages while Mark opened the door for them. Tired, Donghyuck bore his eyes infront of him where the house stands, his wolf senses telling him not to get inside but his mate pulled him by his arm, once again. As soon as he steps by the threshold, he felt a shiver down his spine, walking inside he clutches against Mark's arm making the older look down on him.</p><p>"Are you scared?" Donghyuck just shakes his head, hearing the door close from his behind, Mark taking his arm away and walks through the couch to rest while Donghyuck stood on his place frozen.</p><p>Stuttering, Donghyuck spoke, "I-I think we should start to unpack," but Mark just shakes his head.</p><p>"No need, we will stay here only for three days." The wolf blinked, looking confused.</p><p>"Two days? This place... Is too magnificent!"</p><p>"But weren't you just shivering earlier?"</p><p>"It's the cold!"</p><p>"You're scared, Donghyuck." Mark stated, closing his eyes as he rests his back from the sofa.</p><p>"There's something in this place Mark." Donghyuck stated, the eerie feeling finally entering his system while he roam around his eyes.</p><p>This place is familiar to him, it was too near to his heart but he doesn't know where it came from and why is he feeling this way. Suddenly, the door behind him swung open, showing the same man he has been worrying for.</p><p>"Jaemin!" Donghyuck ran and hug his friend tight, not hearing Mark's growl making the younger push the wolf away.</p><p>Jaemin entered the whole place, Donghyuck's eyes glued to his bestfriend, "Where have you been? Are you okay? Were you hurt? You know I can always come and claw that Renjun—" Jaemin didn't let his friend finish his words.</p><p>"No violence, Hyuck. And not Renjun." Then he glances at Mark, almost glaring.</p><p>Silence then filled the room, Jaemin slowly walks right at the single sofa near Mark's place. With Donghyuck just watching the two, he clears his throat then walks towards them. A tea for three was prepared at the living room table, scented with lavander and a little of grass, the wolf assumes it's a lavander green tea. Mark reached for his tea, sipping on it as Donghyuck sits at another single sofa that's right infront of Mark.</p><p>"I have a good news and a bad news." Jaemin said, makin Donghyuck turn his eye on him.</p><p>"Where have you been?" He asked instead.</p><p>"Hyuck, this isn't a time for a chitchat—" Donghyuck slams his hand on the table, glaring at Mark.</p><p>"I, as a friend, will ask my friend where was he when he made me feel worried sick!" Donghyuck said firmly, eyes bright with gold.</p><p>Jaemin sighed, "I was just healing, Hyuck. Don't worry about me."</p><p>"I will worry!"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck!" Mark raised his voice as Donghyuck did, making the younger wolf turn to him, glaring.</p><p>"Why the fuck do you always spit shit?!" Donghyuck stood up too.</p><p>"And you dare curse me? Who even are you?!" Mark answered but before Donghyuck could answe back, Jaemin shouted.</p><p>"I got the stones!" Mark's eyes widened, looking at Donghyuck's bestfriend while the wold stood confused once again.</p><p>"Where are they?" Jaemin immediately took out a small bag where he hands it to Mark, the vampire excitedly opens and see two small stones inside.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" The wolf asks.</p><p>"It is the Putride. The stone in which it will never connect a bond of two mates though it's harmless, it was still hidden to many." Jaemin explained making Donghyuck turn to Mark who's slowly putting the stone on his own and Donghyuck's ring.</p><p>The wolf whispers, "but... Why?"</p><p>"Didn't you ask me if I would still do the same and say the same things I said even without the bond? Let's try it Hyuck, let me prove it." Mark, not the Crowned Prince, not the prideful vampire but Mark Lee himself, as a being, said with his firey eyes.</p><p>"I will love you raw."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii! lately i've been confused with my characters and i do not feel satisfied with my chapters so i would really, really appreciate if you leave comments!! thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. danger of the promised rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw / mentions of blood, wounds, bruises</p><p>unedited! not proof read, full of errors!!</p><p>finally updated!! its our last semister in school, by june i might be entering grades 11 and 12 (senior year) so im kinda stressed rkfnskfkfk i only have one (1) available public state uni to enter and i am kinda nervous and i might not make it but yeah think positive!!</p><p>anyway! please enjoy this update and look forward to the next chapters !! please leave your thoughts and comments too. i might make this have more and plently of happenings and i might make a sequel (about ty and jh that's why i told u guys to remember his role) theyre very important!! please leave ur thoughts and read end notes!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaemin..." Donghyuck said instead, not throwing any glance to Mark. The wolf started to walk slowly, hands reaching for his bestfriend's face until the younger stood up and looks at the vampire prince.</p><p>"I shall go," then a bow of his head was performed, completely ignoring the wolf who was shocked by the sudden action of his bestfriend.</p><p>Years, they've known each other not just for months but for years. This actions of Jaemin, him slowly walking away from that someone he trusted the most. Standing still, Donghyuck felt someone's hand grabbing his wrist, Mark. Mark, what did he do to his bestfriend? Why did he suddenly barge inside this house, in the middle of nowhere and show up stones that could help Mark proving his love. Closing his eyes slightly, right before Jaemin could turn the door's knob, Donghyuck gasps.</p><p>"Jaemin!" The wolf shouted, slowly feeling weak, removing Mark's hold by his wrist. </p><p>Donghyuck rushed his way to the now frozen Jaemin, holding him by his shoulder then make him turn and stare on his eyes, "since when did you have red orbs?" The wolf asked, his own eyes shining in gold.</p><p>Jaemin, Donghyuck's long time bestfriend never had his eyes shine in fire of red. His was the opposite, the ocean of blue and calmness of the sky is what his eyes reflects. A low growl both to the wolf and his vampire mate has surrounded the place, Jaemin— an impostor infront of him, flinched with the sight. What a powerful beings, the two of them, though Donghyuck is a second prince, he is powerful enough to compete with the vampire's crowned prince. It was frightening, the two of them are like the water and fire that when combined, chaos will be produced. Like the sun to the moon where when the two meets, an eclipse that to some is a curse happens. Like when the sky meets the surface, the end of the world, to no one's saving. Jaemin steps back, while he tries to let go of Donghyuck's hand. The wolf seems to be struggling to breathe a little, eyes dropping while he reaches for something that might help him stand straight, Mark also saw that his mate needs help, this, he immediately walked to him and grab him by his waist. The wolf, however, didn't buy anything that the vampire is giving him, glancing at Mark and glaring.</p><p>"Who... Who is he?" Donghyuck pants, eyes getting glossy with his emotions filling in his heart.</p><p>The wolf put his hand over his mate's cheeks, eyes looking directly to the identical red orbs of the Jaemin who just came in, "Please tell me... Who is he?" Donghyuck begged but all Mark did was shake his head.</p><p>Furious, Donghyuck glared at Mark, looking straight through his eyes while his eyes' color intensifies, "Mark, I am begging you for the truth! I deserve it and—"</p><p>"Jaemin is gone and that person is not him!" The vampire shouted making Donghyuck freeze, stunned by the sudden outburst.</p><p>"He will never be back!" Added, Mark. Slowly, kneeling along with Donghyuck who is now crying on his knees... To Mark's eyes.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Jaemin with the red eyes spoke as he see the vampire prince crying alone on the floor, silent yet comforting but it was a worry that he's comforting no one.</p><p>Donghyuck smirked, even though he's feeling a little weak, he looked at the Jaemin, "Everyone knows I can hold someone into a trance, a place where my illusion would ability takes your pretty prince."</p><p>Slowly, the wolf walks to reach Jaemin, eyes burning in gold while his aura is screaming danger. If anyone sees him in this place, though he's slowly getting weak, they would shake in fear. He isn't just any other wolf, not just any second prince of a kingdom. Donghyuck smirks, "I am not just Lee Donghyuck... I am the Lee Donghyuck." His hand reaches for Jaemin's neck, not holding it tight but tight enough for him not to move suspiciously. The wolf leans in, inhaling the scent of his bestfriend, no potions he has smell but one, gulping, he looks through the person he's holding by the neck's eyes. He's fuming, the times he has spent over mourning for his friend though he knows he's safe, it wasn't a good joke to pretend someone he is not.</p><p>"If there's one thing you should know about me... That is I am smart." Donghyuck lets go of the other person's neck, staying away while he pats the head of the now sobbing vampire prince. Donghyuck smiles at the scene, "I am so smart that they think of me as a threat." A light and broken chuckle escaped from Donghyuck's mouth then he proceeds to tell, "not just the vampires, my kingdom but even my own family decided to locked me down the dungeon... Because I'm a threat." </p><p>It has been years but to Donghyuck, it feels like yesterday. The times he was trapped in the dark that it was his own family who did those to him. His heart shatters, his smiles will be broken, now his eyes were teary while he looks at the Jaemin infront of him. It was like he was back at that time where he was five. A witch showed and foresee a fortune that wasn't even true. He was caged, punished for being powerful. He knows how it was all fake. Those things that was told to his father, a seer as the witch say but to Donghyuck, she was afraid of the second prince and to what he can do. She can also be an accomplice of a cursed moon child, the child of the goddess of war. No one knows but all it brought him was darkness. Donghyuck looks straight into the fake's eyes, smiling widely. His smile is dangerous, telling him that he shouldn't have done something ridiculous in the first place.</p><p>"Who are you?" Donghyuck asked, trying to be composed and controlling his anger, waves of light has passed through his vision, he badly want to close his eyes but he can't. Not yet.</p><p>"I..." Suddenly, the impostor was attacked by Donghyuck, hands over his neck but now tightly held. He can feel how he's slowly feeling weak and Mark's also leaving the illusion. Donghyuck needs to act fast now and know who this person is.</p><p>Eyes burning with gold and glitters, though his vision is slowly getting pitch black, this triggered the young wolf to hold at the imposter's neck tighter making him choke, slowly the spell that the wolf's smelling by him fades, showing a familiar man that same as to the witch who has fooled his family when he was five. Shocked with what he saw, Donghyuck felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the vampire, the impostor of Jaemin. Yes, it was a vampire. Though he's getting weaker, his head started throbbing hard while he gazes at Mark then he whispers before he slowly close his eyes.</p><p>"What is Doyoung doing here?" Then everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>He's running, catching his breath under the moonlight. Donghyuck can't turn into his wolf form, he's too weak. He've bruised, wounded, and blood's running down from different part of his face. All he can do right now is to run for his life as if this would be his last night. He has to go, he has to run or else he will be no one tomorrow like a mistake forgotten by the town's men. He needs to go, he needs to hide or he would be humiliated over a mistake that wasn't even his.</p><p>"Listen to me!" But no one did. Donghyuck tries to explain himself, to let them know the truth but all they did was brush his explanations away, telling those were just excuses that aren't may.</p><p>This place is familiar, like he has walked passed these trees, these plants and tall grasses twice, trice or even a hundred times. Tears flowing from his eyes, he slowed down his running even though he knows that there is a chance that a great vampire would hold him near. He saw a light nearby, to him it was hope but he didn't know he'll be in more danger.</p><p>Where is he? Why is he in this place? It's as if he's somewhere in the future, somewhere that is about to happen... Another vision! As an Oracle of the Future, he would constantly see the future that could hurt the world badly. But it's his this time. This is his future where he's running away and he doesn't know why. When he was a child, the Moon Goddess helped him in order to escape the dungeon. She made his family realize that he wasn't a curse, that he is infact someone needed not just by the kingdom but the world. He's one of the chosen from the goddess' Oracle and he shouldn't be caged, he shouldn't be hurting for he is the saving. He will help for the peace and order despite of the chaos and wars. But this place, it's his not to the world. He's the one running and not watching for someone else to run. He's the one filled with fear and threatened for his own life and not another person. Does he have something to do with the future? Why is it him?</p><p>The luminous light coming not so far from here is slowly approaching him. Donghyuck shivers as the place is too familiar, oddly familiar that he's thinking if he saw these earlier already. Silence is filled, his heart is dancing along with the leaves blown by the wind, the wolf is shaking badly as he walks to the light. It was the same house in the middle of the forest that him and Mark just came earlier. A light gasp escaped from his mouth as he felt himself being swung by his waist.</p><p>"I thought you'll never turn your back on me?" Donghyuck is shaking, tears continuously flowing from his eyes while the person he thought he love will never hurt him.</p><p>The vampire smirks, holding the weak wolf tightly and jumping to the roof of the house then he whispers, "If I were to choose, why would I choose a low person like you?" At the end of the day, he wasn't loved the way he does to him.</p><p>"M... Mark?" Donghyuck called, looking directly to the vampire's eyes but he never look back. Like he always do, Donghyuck is the only one who looks, from afar or sometimes this near, the wolf still feels like he can never have a star like him. Mark will never be his.</p><p>What a love story. People would dare read this over and over again and they will be mad on Mark. But who is Donghyuck to force himself to the prince? Who is he to force himself to someone who accidently marked him? It was never meant to happen anyway, even so if he reason out that it was what the Moon Goddess want, he could never force someone to love him just because he love them. Tragic, drama, a lot of tears but Donghyuck doesn't care. He smiles as he touches his mate's cheeks, despite of the pain, the tears, he would still run away from his love. Just like Mark, why would he choose his feelings over his life? It was like weighing which was better: money or happiness. You wouldn't be happy without money, without providing your needs that has to be paid but you can't always find happiness with money, sometimes it can turn into greed. And maybe Donghyuck was greedy too, to wish for someone he knows he can never have.</p><p>"Is it bad?" He asks Mark but he never throw a glance, the wolf smiles then spoke again, "Is it that bad that I fell for you?"</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>The rustling sound of the wind made Donghyuck open his eyes. It was indeed a vision, the headaches and weakness from last night isn't because of the stone that prevents the two of them feel their mating bond. It was the next day, Donghyuck assumes as the sun entering the small of window beside him shows him that even though he's surrounded with trees, there are still sun.</p><p>Slowly, he stands up, assessing himself and fixing the bed. For sure, like everytime he gets his vision, he fainted. It wasn't nice, specially when no one's there to catch him when he fall. He scoffs. Why would he need someone to catch him when he fall anyway? He's perfectly fine on his own, obviously he is.</p><p>The wolf made his way outside the room, seeing Doyoung, Mark's advisor, cooking. "You're awake." The vampire addressed but Donghyuck just ignored him. He walks pass through the kitchen, sitting down on the couch by the living room.</p><p>Why does Doyoung still have to turn into Jaemin? Who did the shape shift spell to him?</p><p>Everyone knows who is Kim Doyoung. He's a seer, to Donghyuck, a fake one. He was the one who told the Queen about the throne... The nonexistent throne. He was known for being helpful to the kingdom of vampires, Apolians is not just any other kingdom, it is a dominating one and when seen in the history, they conquered few small kingdoms around them, enslaved the townsmen and turn them theirs. They're cruel, speically living with a hundred of years, they're not just someone to mess with. Donghyuck never imagined himself in this place. Since childhood, he just want to live freely, if he is to choose, he would love to spend every hours with his mother. He would love to enjoy the wind, to fly and learn from falling apart. This place is frightening but to him, he must face it.</p><p>A cup of coffee was placed infront of him, Doyoung stared at the messy hair of the wolf as he sits to a single chair infront of Donghyuck's. The wolf is undeniably beautiful even when he just woke up, Doyoung thought, "Aren't you going to apoligize?" Asked the vampire.</p><p>The wolf just scoffs, hands over his chest while he held his head high, "A prince never apologize to something he has never done wrong." </p><p>"You almost killed me!" Exclaimed, Doyoung.</p><p>"I should've instead."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>A knock cut off the conversation, Doyoung stood up while glaring at the younger. Donghyuck only heard the door opening ang closing, no Doyoung came back infront of him. Sighing, the wolf decided to go outside too. The sunlight is passing through the peaks of the leaves, it was a pretty hot night. He walked through the grasses, looks around the places and enjoys the nature. His time was interrupted when he heard horses running all the way his place, looking up, he saw the two of those animals, a black and a white one. The black horse carries the richest noble of the vampires, Jaehyun is flashing his smiles while he's wearing the same traditional dress shirt Mark has yesterday while just beside him, Taeyong is riding a white horse while he has the dress shirt the wolf has the day of his marriage in the vampires.</p><p>"Prince Donghyuck," a curtsy, then the two get off the horses.</p><p>"What brought you here?" The wolf asked, assessing the two carefully.</p><p>"We are here for a gift," Jaehyun answered, pulling the white horse's leash.</p><p>Looking at the horse, Donghyuck slowly made his way to touch its face. Calm and obedient, like the one who's riding it earlier. Donghyuck glanced at Jaehyun, eyes filled with excitement while his hand is snaked around Taeyong's waist. The wolf gave him a small smile and nods, thinking that it was a sign for them to go, the wolf started talking.</p><p>"May I speak to your husband?" Asked Donghyuck, looking straight into Jaehyun's eyes.</p><p>He can see a hint of hesitancy on his eyes, like he's afraid of what could a consort prince could do to someone as weak and obedient Taeyong but in the end, the vampire just nod, kissing his husband by his forehead then he hops on his black horse.</p><p>"I will arrive shortly, I also have to talk to Prince Mark." But Taeyong just nod.</p><p>As soon as the vampire is gone and out of sight from the wolf, he turns to see Taeyong. His face is blank, eyes boring through the skull of Donghyuck that made him smirk. Taeyong isn't just a simple person.</p><p>"What made you marry him?" Asked Donghyuck.</p><p>"Pardon for my disrespectfulness but I think you are not of rights to know that, Your Grace." But to Taeyong's surprise, Donghyuck just nod, bringing the white horse and tying the leash at a nearby tree.</p><p>"You're this horse then." Taeyong did not respond. "Caged, leashed, obedient... But all in not good ways."</p><p>The wolf smiles widely, looking at the horse while he brushes its hair. Silence has conquered the place, Taeyong was unmoving and standing still. The wind is getting hotter as time passes, Donghyuck pities Taeyong for his situation. Is that really what he wants? To be with the noble man for the rest of his life? To be not free as the wind does to bird? A light chuckle broke the silence, looking back, Donghyuck saw Taeyong with his hand over his lips.</p><p>"We are just the same, Your Grace." Taeyong said but Donghyuck just smiles, making the latter stop from laughing.</p><p>"Wrong. We are never the same, Taeyong." Donghyuck smiles more, looking back at the horse while he hears Jaehyun's arrival, looking at his now husband.</p><p>The two made their way back home while Donghyuck stares at the back of Taeyong's head where he saw a familiar tattoo. He just shook his head, thinking of what did the human told him. "We are never the same." He has the choice to refuse the wedding, I don't. He is weak, I am not. I fight for my own, and he does to his own too. If there is one thing that they have in common, that is marrying the wrong man.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck takes off the leash of the horse, jumping into his back and maneuvers his way to roam around the forest. This is the same forest he has on his vision. Sometimes, his vision can change, it can lead into something worse or something better depending on the changes of the present. Nothing is constant in this world, anyway, Donghyuck has the power to make a change and spread peace thus he has this ability. As an Oracle, he swore to the goddess that he will bring not chaos neither dispair, he is to perform his duty and not to crumble down by just a vampire who accidently marked him.</p><p>Donghyuck looked around, the possible ways where he can run onto, some short cuts and hiding places whenever he gets tired. From time to time, he gets down from the horse and mark those places he can use for his own advantage. He can't use his scent neither an obvious sign so Donghyuck decided to draw the tattoo of Taeyong that he saw from the back of his head. </p><p>Everything is peaceful, unlike the night on his vision where there is nothing but heartbeats of fear. He can see himself running away with wounds and hopelessness painted across his face. It was very unlike of what he's seeing right now. This isn't the place where he would be running, where he might face his death. The birds are chirping their morning song, some animals wild or small are making their own ways of life through the system while he can hear the nature comforting his heart. Soon enough, he heard a water splashing not far from his trails. A nearby waterfall, Donghyuck thought. Near but far enough from his marks of escape. He also saw another trail where he assumes more convenient to walk or use. Suddenly, his attention was caught when he saw familiar clothes from a stone. The wolf get off from the horse, with its leash, he once again find a good for the horse to stay. </p><p>Donghyuck walks while listening to the splashing of the waterfall, Mark was swimming, water dripping from his hair and undeniably gorgeous with those beautiful clear liquids. He's panting as he raise from the water, eyes locking with the wolf, he turns away and sat at a stone to rest. Donghyuck also decided to sit near Mark, looking away to not see the nakedness of his mate, making the prince of vampire laugh.</p><p>"Why did Doyoung did that?" Donghyuck asked Mark instead, trying to shift from what he's seeing to his thoughts.</p><p>"I know you won't open the door if he's in his true form." Mark answered monotonously.</p><p>"So you knew?" Oddly, Donghyuck is calm and not mad for their deceitfulness.</p><p>"Ofcourse," the prince simply answered.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn't know why and how Mark is still trusting the man. That vampire spread informations of a fake throne, something that shouldn't be talked about because this world isn't something to be owned by only one person. He is not a seer for sure, he's just a simple vampire and he will never be reliable as a seer.</p><p>"Why are you trusting him?"</p><p>"Why not?" Mark asked back that made Donghyuck turn to him, not minding if he's not wearing anything right now.</p><p>"He spread a wrongful foresees! He's not even a seer!"</p><p>"That doesn't discredit his ability as my advisor." Mark replied.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs, "you mean his ability to trick me?"</p><p>Mark didn't answered making Donghyuck talk more, "You know how much I care for my friend. You know that it will hurt me if I was deceived that way. You know I will loath you, hate you for your eternal life or even kill you but you still did it. Is that what ability that Doyoung possess you're saying saying?"</p><p>"You know how much that fake throne made this world turn into chaos. The Goddess of War started to make cursed moon child and help the negativities spread through this world. Imperfection isn't what you call this, it is dispair and unfortunate. It is not habitable, patriarchy, inequality and death! Those are just some of the things you and your advisor brought to this world!"</p><p>Donghyuck catches his breath, with the vampire's widened eyes, slowly he laughs while he holds onto his stomach. The wolf does not understand anything. There is nothing funny with his truths. There is nothing to laugh about and so why does his husband is almost dying with laughter? Donghyuck shakes his head, he knew he wouldn't listen. The things Mark believes are different from Donghyuck not just because the latter is a vampire and he's a wolf but because they both grew up in two different ways. To Mark, it is better if you have the world, you can control it and you can be the king. You will be the highest while they bow down to you. No one will kill you, no one will mess with you when you're holding the world. Meanwhile, to Donghyuck, it is better to perform your own duty and make the world for everyone. No one bows down to someone else, we are all living beings that needs to survive. We will live with foods on our plates, education is provided and mandates by the law of peace and rights.</p><p>Mark will never understand him and he will never understand Mark.</p><p>He didn't realize Mark already stopped from laughing. It was a peaceful nothingness, no words from the vampire neither from the second prince of Vevion. Suddenly, a flash of image appeared on the younger's memories.</p><p>"What do you know about Jaehyun... And Taeyong?" Donghyuck asked in a low voice making Mark turn into him.</p><p>He cleared his throat, looking at his husband, "Jaehyun married a human slave. Foolish."</p><p>Donghyuck looked at mark, eyes filled with certainty and voice is confident. He heard a splash of water, Mark came back swimming at the fall again while he left Donghyuck wondering. For sure, Taeyong isn't just a normal person, not a slave. Not when he has a tattoo of a pirate, not just an ordinary pirate, it is the most powerful and dangerous one.</p><p>Taeyong is dangerous, but Jaehyun is too. That's also another difference of them. Taeyong is leashed and caged by danger while he himself is danger. Donghyuck is leased and caged by danger while he fights his own danger. There's so much more things Donghyuck can do, even the most dangerous one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! how was this fic so far? im trying my best to update both my socmed aus in my twt (@hyuckiesaurus) and this one and balance school so i might skip weeks on updating if i get busy with school.</p><p>THANK U FOR 4 READING 😭😭 pls giv thoughts!!! u can reach me in my cc or dms in twitter!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>questions? suggestions? i need to finish this fic with you and i need your comments and ideas!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dhaene">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>